Нареченный
by Taisia
Summary: Грядет тот, в чьих силах полюбить Темного Лорда. Он родится на исходе седьмого месяца в семье молодых магов. И отметит его Темный Лорд как равного себе. И будут они обладать силой, недоступной другим. И никому из них не жить спокойно, пока рядом нет другого. Тот, в чьих силах изменить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца.
1. Пролог

**Название:** **Нареченный**  
**Автор:** Taisia  
**Бета:** Адриана  
**Пейринг:** Гарри Поттер/Том Риддл (он же ГП/ТР, ГП/ЛВ, Гарри/Том и все другие вариации)  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Тип:** слеш  
**Жанр:** Роман  
**Размер:** макси  
**Статус:** закончен  
**Дисклаймер:** Персонажи Дж. К. Роулинг, никакой коммерческой выгоды, голый энтузиазм.  
**Саммари:** Грядет тот, в чьих силах полюбить Темного Лорда. Он родится на исходе седьмого месяца в семье молодых магов. И отметит его Темный Лорд как равного себе. И будут они обладать силой, недоступной другим. И никому из них не жить спокойно, пока рядом нет другого. Тот, в чьих силах изменить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца.  
**Предупреждение:** AU (альтернативная вселенная), подмена младенцев, слеш, живые Поттеры, Блэк и все прочие. Гарри - слизеринец, Том пользуется эликсиром вечной молодости.

* * *

**Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной!**

**1980**

***  
Грядет тот, в чьих силах полюбить Тёмного Лорда. Он родится на исходе седьмого месяца в семье молодых магов. И отметит его Тёмный Лорд как равного себе. И будут они обладать силой, недоступной другим. И никому из них не жить спокойно, пока рядом нет другого. Тот, в чьих силах изменить Тёмного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца.

***  
Тёмный Лорд не знал ни сна, ни покоя с тех самых пор, как один из его верных подданных принес известие о некоем пророчестве, в котором говориться о нем и ещё нерожденном ребенке. Вернее, о человеке, который сможет дать ему невиданную раньше силу.  
Всё бы ничего, да только вот слишком многие юные ведьмы вокруг ходили с округлившимися животами. Выбирай — не хочу! Малфои, Креббы, Гойлы, Паркинсоны, даже Беллатрикс Лестранж была на сносях. И ведь не разберешь их, женщин, кто когда родит! Плюс ко всему, нужно было столько лет ждать, пока ребенок вырастет, прежде чем вбить в его голову все возможные знания о магии и тёмных искусствах, да ещё и уберечь от ревности, зависти, излишнего внимания как со стороны Пожирателей, так и светлых магов.  
Два месяца Волдеморт внимательно наблюдал и скрупулезно планировал. Минуло 20 июля, трое его Пожирателей стали отцами громко орущих и вечно плачущих чистокровных отпрысков. Всё это было до того ужасно, что мужчина раздумал брать своего будущего союзника на воспитание сразу же после рождения, но решил тщательно следить за тем, чтобы родители ребенка придерживались его предписаний.  
1 августа 1980 года Тёмному Лорду стало ясно, что он учел далеко не всех беременных ведьм магической Британии, и он отправил своих людей искать Золотое дитя.

***  
Недавно вступивший в ряды Пожирателей Смерти Северус Снейп, получив задание от своего Господина, немедленно отправился в Годрикову Лощину. Он знал, что его подруга Лили со дня на день должна была родить ребенка от ненавистного Поттера. Если бы дело касалось только его школьного врага, то Северус непременно бы выдал поттеровского щенка Тёмному Лорду. Но подруга и единственная возлюбленная ни за что бы не простила ему такого предательства.  
Когда Снейп подслушал пророчество, он и подумать не мог, что выбор Волдеморта может пасть на полукровку, дитя гриффиндорцев, да к тому же верных сторонников Дамблдора. Возможно, мужчиной двигало не столько благородство, сколько отвращение к самой идее, что наследник Поттера будет кем-то очень значимым не только для Тёмного Лорда, но и для всего магического мира. Наверняка после этого Джеймс Поттер будет приближен к Господину или даже перейдет на его сторону. Такого Северус допустить не мог.  
Было ещё светло, а значит, муж Лили должен быть на работе. Сама же она, конечно, сидела дома: на последних днях беременности или сразу после родов ни о каком аврорате речи быть не могло. Насколько Северус знал подругу, та бы ни за что не оставила своего ребенка на домовых эльфов, нянек или чужих людей. Молодой человек постучал в дверь.  
- Сев? Что ты здесь делаешь? - голос девушки, открывшей дверь, был настороженным и беспокойным. Она оглядела двор, убеждаясь, что он один, и распахнула дверь шире, чтобы гость мог войти в дом.  
Снейп невольно залюбовался гриффиндоркой. Её тёмно-рыжие волосы были собраны наверх обычной маггловской заколкой, ярко-зелёные глаза, обрамленные длинными черными ресницами, выдавали усталость и бессонную ночь. Фигура молодой ведьмы стала чуть более округлой и мягкой, хотя живота не было — верный признак того, что она уже родила.  
- Лили, - прошептал он, с благоговением вглядываясь в её красивое лицо. Волшебник осторожно взял её за руку и слегка сжал светлое запястье.  
- Если ты пришел от Него, то... - внезапно разгневалась девушка, преодолевая смущение. Её щеки стали чуть розовее. Она попыталась выдернуть руку, но Северус удержал её.  
- Нет, я... я хотел предупредить тебя, что Тёмный Лорд может искать твоего ребенка.  
Она поверила ему сразу, несмотря на то, что они давно перестали общаться и их отношения утратили прежнюю близость. Лили слушала внимательно, задавала вопросы и что-то просчитывала в уме. Северус всегда восхищался её способностью мыслить логически, хотя она и по-прежнему оставалась ранимой и, одновременно, смелой гриффиндоркой. Снейп давно уже признался себе, что именно прямолинейность, открытость и необыкновенная храбрость делали девушку столь привлекательной в его глазах.  
Он покидал этот дом с тяжелым грузом на сердце, может быть даже более тяжелым, чем до прихода сюда. Знание, что Лили простила его и приняла обратно, было горьким, ведь если бы он не отверг её много лет назад, всё могло бы сложиться по-другому.

***  
Через некоторое время в Годриковой Лощине появился Тёмный Лорд. Поттеры встретили его холодно, хотя и не выказывали сопротивления. Джеймс пригласил мужчину в гостиную, где был подан чай.  
- Думаю, вы уже в курсе того, зачем я здесь, иначе бы на меня немедленно обрушился шквал боевых заклинаний. К тому же я не заметил вокруг дома авроров. Из чего я могу сделать вывод, что вы решили договориться мирным путем. Не так ли? - он внимательно оглядел обоих хозяев и, дождавшись кивка со стороны Джеймса, взял чашку с ароматным напитком.  
- Несколько месяцев назад было сделано пророчество о том, что ребенок, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца, будет равным мне по силам, и что вместе мы достигнем небывалого могущества. Я наблюдал за многими детьми, которые родились в июле и начале августа этого года, но среди них не было того, кто подходил бы мне полностью. Также я знаю, что ваш сын родился 31 июля. Вы оба сильные маги, поэтому я решил, что этот ребенок больше остальных соответствует условиям пророчества.  
Волдеморт ещё раз внимательно взглянул на Поттеров. Лили нервно теребила рукав светло-зелёной мантии, а её муж с силой сжал подлокотники кресла.  
- Чего Вы хотите от нас? - несколько агрессивно спросил Джеймс, без страха заглядывая в тёмные глаза гостя.  
- Для начала, я хотел бы увидеть вашего сына.  
Лили вскочила с дивана, резко поднимая вперед палочку, на что Тёмный Лорд немедленно среагировал.  
- Я не собираюсь забирать его сейчас, глупая девчонка! - зашипел маг, поднимаясь на ноги. - Мне совершенно не хочется менять ему пеленки и утирать слюни! Но предупреждаю тебя, что как только мальчику исполнится 11 лет, я вернусь за ним и займусь его обучением.  
- Нет, Вы не можете лишить меня самого дорого! - воскликнула волшебница. Джеймс удержал её от необдуманных действий. Нападать на величайшего тёмного мага было не безопасно, ведь он мог просто устранить их с дороги и забрать их малыша силой.  
- Послушай меня, женщина, твой сын станет таким же великим, как Лорд Волдеморт! Разве ты не желаешь ему такой судьбы? Он будет под моей защитой с этого дня и до самой смерти. Я даже помогу ему достичь бессмертия! Вы можете попробовать помешать мне, а можете получить моё покровительство. Решать вам. Но имейте ввиду, что я буду следить за каждым вашим шагом!  
Так и не взглянув на ребенка, Тёмный Лорд покинул дом Поттеров, оставляя их в смятении и мрачной задумчивости.


	2. 1991

**1991**

***  
Одиннадцать лет спустя.

Вернувшись из многочисленных странствий по Европе и странам Востока с огромным багажом знаний и древними артефактами, Том Марволо Риддл, он же Лорд Волдеморт, наконец-то получил возможность воплотить в жизнь свои грандиозные планы по воспитанию приемника.  
Не сказать, что эти одиннадцать лет были спокойными. С тех пор, как в маленьком кабаке на окраине Хогсмита прозвучали слова пророчества, он не мог не думать о будущем. Тёмный Лорд жил ожиданием встречи со своим наречённым. Сама судьба обручила их. Все мысли и желания мага были обращены к Гарри Поттеру.  
В одном из Тибетских храмов мужчина узнал секрет эликсира вечной молодости. Теперь, несмотря на солидный возраст, он выглядел достаточно молодо и привлекательно. Ведьмы и волшебники падали ниц перед ним как и много лет назад — практически никто не мог устоять перед обаянием Тома Риддла.  
Однако, несмотря на долгое отсутствие в Англии, Тёмный Лорд продолжал контролировать ситуацию через своих последователей, а уж за Поттерами велось непрерывное наблюдение. Каждый их шаг был известен Пожирателям, а следовательно, и Волдеморту. Правда, новости не сильно радовали мужчину. По свидетельствам очевидцев, мальчика-из-пророчества надежно укрывали от внешнего мира. Кое-кто осмелился предположить, что ребенок растет сквибом и не проявляет никаких магических способностей. Но Риддл не мог верить этому всерьез — это бы означало, что он ошибся в расчётах и всё же упустил своё Золотое дитя.  
31 июля 1991 года, основательно подготовившись к встрече, самый могущественный тёмный маг Британии вступил в дом Поттеров.

***  
Тисовая улица, 4. Литтл-Уингинг. Графство Суррей.  
Утром 31 июля в обычный маггловский домишко, типичней типичного, влетела растрепанная коричневая гостья с небольшим конвертом, привязанным к лапке. Худенький паренек в заношенной одежде не по размеру и перемотанных изолентой круглых очках удивленно уставился на гордую птицу. Это была сова. И она протягивала ему письмо с гербовой печатью, какие вышли из употребления лет этак сто назад. Осторожно взяв конверт и взглядом проводив улетевшую в окно сову, парень убрал посылку под футболку — не хватало ещё, чтобы тетя Петунья, кузен Дадли или тем более дядя Вернон обнаружили у него столь необычную вещь.  
Закончив с приготовлением завтрака, мальчик юркнул в свою каморку под лестницей и с трепетом принялся изучать письмо. Адрес на обороте был точный, упоминался даже чулан под лестницей, однако предназначалось оно явно не ему.  
«Мистеру Гарри Поттеру», - значилось на конверте.  
- Хм, наверное, это какая-то шутка Дадли, - подумал парень, но любопытство взяло верх. Бережно расклеив конверт, чтобы не сломать красивую печать, он достал два листа дорогой бумаги и стал жадно вчитываться в строки, написанные старомодным почерком.  
Спустя десять минут мальчик никак не мог отойти от шока. Его приглашают в школу волшебства? Вернее, не его, а некоего Гарри Поттера. Ему необходимо купить книги по магии и зельеварению, а потом ещё и отправить сову с подтверждением, что он прибудет в школу первого сентября. Всё это казалось совершенно нереальным.  
От разгадывания этой головоломки его отвлек крик тетки:  
- Немедленно выходи, негодный мальчишка! У тебя ещё куча работы! Хватит бездельничать! Мы кормим тебя не за просто так!  
Спрятав загадочное послание под прохудившийся старый матрас, парень вышел из каморки. Его ждал ещё один трудный день.

***  
Сириус Блэк шел по тихой провинциальной улочке, на которую он бы ни за что не забрел случайно. При всей любви к маггловским вещам, его раздражали пуританские взгляды большей части англичан. Впрочем, в равной степени это относилось и к магам. Старинные чистокровные рода вели себя не менее чопорно и консервативно, чем магглы-простолюдины. В очередной раз мужчина порадовался, что смог нарушить все мыслимые и немыслимые традиции своего семейства: он был гриффиндорцем, носил маггловскую одежду и никогда не собирался жениться на ведьме «голубых кровей». По правде говоря, Сириус вообще жениться не собирался, как и продолжать свой род. Тем не менее, здесь, в маленьком пригороде Лондона, он был как раз с целью найти своего наследника.  
Свернув на Тисовую улицу, Блэк сразу же увидел то, а вернее того, кого искал.  
- Привет, - радушно поздоровался мужчина. Мальчик, больше похожий на промокшего под сильным ливнем воробья, поднял на него свои невероятно зелёные глаза и сердито нахохлился. Хотя такой странный человек и показался ему вполне симпатичным, он знал, что Дурсли не одобрят, если заметят, что он общается с кем ни попадя. Ребенок вернулся к стрижке кустов.  
- Хм... Меня зовут Сириус, а тебя? - сделал ещё одну попытку волшебник.  
- Тетя и дядя не разрешают мне разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми, - буркнул мальчик и тихо добавил: - И со всеми остальными тоже.  
Мужчина нахмурился. Не таким он рассчитывал найти своего наследника.  
- Вот я и пытаюсь с тобой познакомиться. Сириус Блэк, - он шутливо раскланялся.  
Шокированный парень во все глаза уставился на странного господина.  
- Орион Блэк, - шепотом произнес он, боясь, что кто-нибудь услышит. Родственники запрещали ему называть своё имя — слишком уж редким и высокопарным оно было. Обычно они звали его «мальчишка», «парень», «паршивец», а то и похуже. Из скудных рассказов Дурслей он знал, что его родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а его самого подкинули на порог этого дома едва ли не в месячном возрасте. Он никогда не знал другой семьи, хотя без промедления променял бы таких опекунов на приют. Услышав, что мужчина носит такое же загадочное имя, мальчик отчаянно захотел узнать о нем побольше. Зелёные глаза загорелись интересом.  
Разумеется, столь важный момент был прерван стенаниями Петуньи Дурсль.  
- С кем ты там разговариваешь, бездельник. Не смей меня позорить! Ты уже полил цветы, лентяй?  
Разъяренная женщина появилась на пороге дома с полотенцем в руке и буквально набросилась на незванного гостя.  
- А ты чего тут забыл? Таскается всякая шваль! У нас приличный дом и мы не принимаем оборванцев! - она замахнулась на Блэка полотенцем. - А ну проваливай отсюда, или полицию вызову!  
Пока Сириус удивленно хлопал глазами, женщина схватила племянника за плечо и потащила в дом.  
- Будешь два дня сидеть без еды, мерзкое отродье. Марш в чулан.  
Опомнившись, волшебник достал палочку и вошел в дом следом за ними.  
- Ааа, - завопила Петунья, явно не ожидавшая такого наглого вторжения в своё жилище.  
- Убери от него руки, ты, истеричка, - зарычал Сириус, взмахивая палочкой. От него исходили волны гнева. Лампа в коридоре тревожно замигала.  
Зажав себе рот рукой и немедленно растеряв всю спесь, женщина попятилась к стене.  
- Орион, собирай вещи. Мы уходим.  
Мальчик был настолько впечатлен разыгравшимся перед ним представлением, что мгновенно юркнул в свою каморку, боясь оторвать взгляд от своего спасителя — вдруг тот неожиданно растворится в воздухе. Он тут же вышел обратно, держа в одной руке старую потрепанную книжку и загадочное письмо, которое от растерянности даже не стал прятать, а в другой - сверток потрепанной одежды кузена.  
- Это всё? - растерялся мужчина.  
- Да, - тихо ответил Орион смущенно покраснев.  
Блэк снова зарычал. Он хотел бы немедленно аппарировать с мальчиком в свою квартиру, но увиденное усилило его и без того немалое желание отомстить Петунье Дурсль за издевательства над его наследником. Нагнав женщину в гостиной, Сириус запустил в неё несколько проклятий поболезненнее. Мальчик услышал страшные визги тетки, а потом его неожиданно крепко прижали к сильному телу. Он ощутил резкий рывок и тошноту, но уже через пару мгновений всё закончилось. Оглядевшись, Орион понял, что он находился в чужом доме, а Сириус продолжает всё также бережно обнимать его. От мужчины веяло надежностью и теплом. Хрупкий мальчик, который не ел несколько дней, свалился в спасительный обморок.

***  
Одиннадцатилетний паренек и среднего возраста мужчина шли по шумной волшебной улице в центре Лондона. И тот, и другой пребывали в неподдельном восхищении: парень был без ума от Косой Аллеи, а мужчина — от своего юного спутника. И даже несмотря на тот факт, что познакомились они только сегодня, между магами сразу же возникло чувство доверия и родства.  
Обойдя уже приличное количество магазинов и приобретя для будущего первокурсника подходящую волшебную палочку, они остановились возле лавки, торговавшей волшебными питомцами.  
- Как ты уже знаешь, каждый ученик может взять с собой в школу сову, кошку или жабу. Не скажу, чтобы я испытывал любовь к кому-нибудь из этих животных. Поэтому, думаю, самым практичным выбором будет сова, - проинструктировал мальчика взрослый маг. - С другой стороны, в Хогвартсе есть совятня, и ты можешь отправлять почту школьными птицами.  
Они зашли в лавку.  
- Добрый день, мистер Блэк. Вижу, вы тоже интересуетесь живностью, - раздался тихий вкрадчивый голос справа от них. Оба мага повернулись к говорившему.  
Это был высокий привлекательный мужчина, от которого шла мощная волшебная энергетика — сила, власть, опыт. Орион невольно залюбовался незнакомцем, чувствуя, как чужая магия ласкает кожу даже сквозь школьную мантию.  
- Добрый день, мистер Риддл, - чуть настороженно ответил старший Блэк, узнав не столько волшебника, сколько мальчика рядом с ним. - Привет, Гарри.  
- Сириус, - с радостным криком пухленький кудрявый паренек бросился к мужчине и с силой сжал его в объятиях. Мальчик был ровесником Ориона, однако на порядок крупнее и выше. Короткие тёмные волосы и светло-карие глаза были совершенно заурядными, ничем не запоминающимися. К тому же парень был по-медвежьи неуклюжим.  
Ревнивые искорки вспыхнули в синих глазах младшего Блэка...

Как только Орион очнулся от обморока, новый знакомый вывалил на него целый поток информации: о магах и магглах, Хогвартсе и Косой Аллее, а главное, о нем самом.  
Зачем Сириусу понадобилось изменять его внешность, Орион не совсем понял, но согласился без возражений. Мальчик был готов на всё, лишь бы эта сказка никогда не закончилась. Именно поэтому его глаза приобрели насыщенный синий цвет, а заодно и зрение стало идеальным.

Пока Сириус и Гарри обменивались новостями, Тёмный Лорд обратил своё внимание на юного спутника Блэка. Тот казался слишком серьезным, вдумчивым и не по годам взрослым.  
- Том Марволо Риддл, - представился мужчина, протягивая мальчику руку.  
- Орион Регулус Блэк. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Риддл, - с холодным равнодушием ответил парень, пожимая ладонь мужчины. Рука мага была сухой, тонкой, с длинными пальцами, но в то же время очень сильной.  
Услышав имя мальчика, Лорд Волдеморт вопросительно глянул на Сириуса.  
- Мой сын и наследник. Я узнал о его существовании совсем недавно. Одна из моих бывших подружек скрыла от меня факт своей беременности. К сожалению, она умерла при родах, а мальчика воспитывали её родственники-магглы, - мужчина скривил губы, ему было неприятно вспоминать о Петунии Дурсль.  
Тёмный волшебник ещё раз окинул обоих Блэков внимательным взглядом. Мальчик, несомненно, был похож на отца: черные прямые волосы, собранные в хвост шелковой лентой; пристальные и серьезные синие глаза; волевой подбородок; дорогая мантия, как и подобает настоящему аристократу. А самое главное, как от истинного Блэка от мальчика веяло уверенностью в себе и верностью своим идеалам. Не то что от младшего Поттера.  
Волдеморт вздохнул про себя. Гарри Поттер был настоящей размазней. Робкий, пугливый, заикающийся, катастрофически неповоротливый. Волшебная сила мальчика почти не ощущалась. Как такое могло родиться у Джеймса и Лили - совершенно непонятно. Но Тёмный Лорд не терял надежды, как бы смешно это не звучало. Он решил во что бы то ни стало выжать из своего подопечного все соки.  
Гарри утянул крёстного отца к витрине с совершенно мерзкими жабами, в то время как Орион Блэк с любопытством разглядывал странных существ, какие не встречались в маггловском мире. Правда, прислушавшись к совету отца, которого он про себя называл по имени, мальчик обратил свой взор к крылатым почтальонам. Те беспрестанно галдели и хлопали огромными глазищами.  
- Уййййдииии глуппыыый сссмеееейоннышшшшш, нне сссмей менняааа троггатть сссвоей паллкой, - раздалось откуда-то разраженное шипение. Орион было подумал, что это сказала одна из сов, но потом понял, что даже волшебные совы не разговаривают. Взглядом он отыскал владельца этого приятного, ласкающего слух голоса.  
Возле террариума в затемнённом углу зала стоял юноша лет тринадцати. Он воспользовался тем, что сверху стеклянного короба было отверстие для воздуха, и просунул туда волшебную палочку. Внутри на гладком камне лежала небольшая черно-зелёная змейка. Приглядевшись, Орион заметил, что у неё две головы.  
- Укуссссим его. Убъеемм его, - шипела одна голова.  
- Не сссмей или нассс сссамих убъют, - возмутилась другая.  
- Не трогай её, - тихо произнес Орион, подходя к парню. Гневный взгляд заставил подростка отшатнуться от террариума. Но, видя, что мальчика ростом едва достает ему до плеча и не представляет особой опасности, тот сразу вернул себе самообладание.  
- Не указывай мне, малявка, - гаркнул он и направил палочку на Блэка.  
- Ты хочешь, чтобы она тебя укусила? - зашипел мальчик с угрозой в голосе. - Я могу это устроить.  
Тёмный Лорд с интересом наблюдал за развернувшейся перед ним сценой.  
Парень не стал дальше спорить с буйным ребенком и быстро скрылся из виду.  
- Онн ттебяааа нне ссаделл? - нежно поинтересовался Орион, подавив желание погладить змею по холодной коже — сейчас это могло быть небезопасно. Его глаза горели неподдельным восхищением. Маленькая красавица оживилась и потянулась к стеклу, чтобы рассмотреть своего защитника поближе. Её раздвоенные язычки быстро касались воздуха в поисках запаха и вкуса собеседника.  
- Сссмеееннышшш ннассс поннимааает. Сссмееннышшш ннам ннравитссса. Сссмеееннышшш воссьметт ннассссс сс ссобой, - дружно зашипели головы.  
- Есссли мне расссрешшшат, - смутился парень.  
Он обернулся, ища глазами Сириуса. Шокированный мужчина, который хотел было кинуться спасать сына от агрессивного подростка, застыл в немом изумлении и страхе.  
- Пап, можно мне купить её? - спросил мальчик.  
- Эээ, ты уверен? Не думаю, что это безопасно. Она может покусать кого-нибудь.  
Орион почувствовал неуверенность в словах отца и опять повернулся к змее.  
- Ты вветь нне будешшь нникогоо убивваатть? - поинтересовался мальчик.  
- Мы сслушшаемся ссвоего хоссяина. Есссли хоссяин прикашшет, - сказала одна голова. Другая же активно закивала, соглашаясь.  
- Вот видишь, ничего страшного, - радостно заявил Орион, но тут он понял, что не только отец, но и другие люди в магазине замерли в ужасе. Все, кроме Тома Риддла.  
- О чем ты с ней говоришь? - жалобно проскулил Сириус.  
- Но, отец, ты же сам слышал. Разве нет?  
Хриплый смех нарушил воцарившееся вокруг тревожное молчание.  
- Ннет, Оррионн, онн нне мошшет сслышшать ссмей. Это парсселлттаннг — ссмеинный иссык, - прошептал ему на ухо Волдеморт. Мальчик поднял на него удивленные глаза.  
- Но я не ссаметил, шшто говворю нна другом иссыке. И рассве нне фссе говворят ссо ссмеями, миссстер Риддлл?  
- Только ссмееуссты. Этто редкиий даар, малльччик. Приссслушшайсся и ты ссам поймешшшь, шшто это нне английсский.  
Мужчина провел своими тонкими пальцами по щеке парня и едва заметно улыбнулся. В его тёмных глазах светилось уважение и интерес. Орион почувствовал себя змеей в руках заклинателя. Их интимность была неожиданно прервана окликом со стороны — словно через толщу воды мальчик услышал обеспокоенный голос отца:  
- Эй, о чем вы там шепчетесь?  
Как оказалось, старший Блэк уже вернул себе самообладание и даже попытался разогнать толпу зевак. Он подошел к сыну и положил ему на плечо тяжелую ладонь.  
Тёмный Лорд спрятал своё не вовремя пробудившееся любопытство — не каждый день встречаешь змееуста, - и взглянул на Гарри Поттера. Воистину жалкое зрелище: мальчик вцепился в рукав мантии своего крёстного и испуганно дрожал. Его глаза метались с Ориона, на Риддла и двухголовую змею.  
- Я... я просто думал, что все люди могут говорить со змеями, - пробормотал Орион. - Но я не понимаю, почему все так испугались?  
- Парселтанг считается тёмным искусством, - хмыкнул Волдеморт. - Ты мог бы легко натравить эту чудную змейку на любого мага. Если бы захотел, конечно. Я думаю, что ты будешь истинным слизеринцем, Орион.  
- Ни за что! - попытался возмутиться Сириус, но на него не обратили внимания.  
- Все Блэки были слизеринцами, - продолжил Риддл. - Ну, кроме одного.  
Мальчик вопросительно взглянул на отца. Тот, казалось, пылал гневом, таким же сильным как дома у Дурслей. Успокаивающе коснувшись рукой груди мужчины, Орион подсознательно направил к нему теплую волну магии.  
- Так ты купишь мне змею? Я обещаю, что она никого не обидит. Ты только посмотри, какая она маленькая и совершенно безобидная.  
Словно почувствовав желание своего нового хозяина, змейка миловидно закивала в подтверждение его слов.  
Мужчина сдался. Ему совершенно не хотелось разочаровывать мальчика в первый же день знакомства. Сириус вздохнул.  
- Ладно, - обреченно ответил он, но тут же добавил: - Но в школу ты возьмешь её только при условии, что директор тебе разрешит! В общем, считай это подарком ко дню рождения.  
Орион радостно обнял отца. Его взгляд встретился с карими глазами Гарри Поттера, который тут же отшатнулся от своего крёстного, однако, Сириус этого даже не заметил.  
- И когда же у юного мистера Блэка день рождения? - невинно поинтересовался Волдеморт.  
- Второго августа, - ответил мальчик.

***  
Змею назвали Нагиней. Тёмный Лорд объяснил Ориону, что Нагами и Нагинями в Индии называют особый волшебный народ с человеческим лицом, торсом и змеиным телом. Нагиня, женщина-змея, при желании может даже выйти замуж за человека. Вообще, змеи необычайно мудрые и проницательные существа. Они издавна считаются верными спутниками магов.  
- На Востоке змей не боятся и не ужасаются. Это в Европе маги совершено забыли об их могуществе. Эти трусы считают наш дар — проклятием, а всех змееустов без исключения — злыми и тёмными волшебниками. Самым известным змееустом в Британии был Салазар Слизерин — величайший из основателей Хогвартса. Все его потомки также говорили со змеями. Эта способность передается из поколения в поколение.  
Было заметно, что мистер Риддл очень ревностно относился к этому вопросу. Орион с удовольствием слушал его увлекательный рассказ, пока они лакомились мороженым в кафе Флориана Фортескью.  
Четверо волшебников ещё немного побродили по Косой Аллее, а затем, неожиданно для всех, Волдеморт пригласил Ориона погостить у себя в поместье.  
- Я понимаю, что с отцом тебе будет гораздо интереснее, чем со мной, - мужчина насмешливо глянул на Сириуса. - Но, знаешь, у Гарри сегодня день рождения. Думаю, ему будет скучно в одиночестве. Поэтому, я предлагаю вам двоим присоединиться к нашему скромному праздничному ужину.  
Поттер с такой ощутимой тоской смотрел на крёстного отца, что тот не мог ему отказать. Не каждый день ребенка отрывают от семьи и отправляют жить к незнакомому человеку с дурной славой. А тем более в день рождения.  
Орион же, напротив, был в восторге от этой идеи. Ему показалось, что они с Томом Риддлом чем-то неуловимо похожи. Да и любопытно было бы взглянуть на настоящий магический замок. Квартирка Сириуса в центре Лондона была совершенно обычной — маггловской: простая мебель и утварь, куча разного хлама, даже старый мотоцикл, который занимал отдельную комнату. Но ни в замках, ни в магических домах мальчик ни разу не был.  
Тёмный Лорд активировал порт-ключ и перенес гостей в своё поместье.

***  
Следующие два дня Орион Блэк прожил в совершенно бешенном ритме: официальные прогулки и тайные вылазки по поместью, уроки верховой езды вместе с неуклюжим Гарри, занятия по магии с мистером Риддлом.  
Замок, как и ожидал мальчик, оказался потрясающим воображение. Пять этажей, огромные залы, зеркала и картины на стенах, высокие арочные окна с мозаикой из разных стекол, которые складывались в изображения и двигались — всё это так отличалось от чулана под лестницей, в котором он провел почти всю свою жизнь. Домовые эльфы, которых не любили ни Тёмный Лорд, ни Сириус, показались Ориону забавными. Правда, они поначалу испугались Нагиню, но парень убедил их в безвредности своей питомицы. Сама же змея на время обустроилась в здешнем саду.  
Особенно сильно наследника Блэков впечатлила библиотека. Она занимала огромное пространство в половину второго этажа. Множество книг в старинных переплетах, древние пергаменты и документы, рукописный текст на староанглийском, латыни и неизвестных мальчику языках — всё это приводило юное сердце в священный трепет и восторг. Он бродил между рядами стеллажей и скользил взглядом по названиям бесчисленных фолиантов. История, алхимия, тёмные искусства, стихийная магии, тайны Востока...

Утром 2 августа Лорд Волдеморт спустился к завтраку чуть позже обычного. Его юные гости уже сидели за накрытым столом, не рискуя начать трапезу без разрешения хозяина. Мужчина внимательно осмотрел обоих мальчиков. Эти двое так и не подружились, впрочем, он и не ожидал, что между ними найдется хоть что-то общее. Орион с головой ушел в изучение магического мира во всех его проявлениях, в то время как Гарри копался с растениями в одной из запущенных теплиц. Последний даже получил уже несколько легких ожогов и царапин, что, к удивлению Тёмного Лорда, не отпугнуло его от нового увлечения.  
Сейчас же оба волшебника сидели с опущенными головами и упорно молчали.  
- Доброе утро, молодые люди, - сухо поздоровался мужчина.  
- Доброе утро, милорд, - нестройно буркнули мальчики.  
- Что-то случилось? - поинтересовался Волдеморт, с деланным высокомерием нарезая бекон.  
- Да.  
- Нет.  
- Что ж, в таком случае, я предлагаю вам позавтракать, а потом мы отправимся на урок полетов.  
Не добившись от своих гостей никакой реакции, Риддл продолжил трапезу.

Погода на удивление была солнечной. Трое магов вышли на улицу и отправились к небольшому сооружению во дворе замка. Как оказалось, это было подсобное помещение. Скрывшись внутри всего на минуту, Тёмный Лорд вернулся в двумя новенькими метлами. Он вручил каждому мальчику по Нимбусу-2000 и повел их дальше.  
Территория поместья была огромной. Кроме замка на ней располагались озеро, лес, небольшое поле, сад с деревьями, кустарниками и цветами. Волдеморт приобрел его совсем недавно и успел только лишь частично привести в порядок. Для него, выросшего в маггловском приюте, такие владения были столь же непривычны, как и для обоих мальчиков. Однако, вряд ли бы он признался в этом даже под Пыточным проклятием.  
Наконец, они остановились на просторной площадке с тщательно остриженной травой.  
- Летал ли кто-нибудь из вас раньше?  
Гарри как-то неуверенно затряс головой, очевидно, это означало согласие. Орион внимательно оглядел метлу и ответил, что не летал.  
- Когда мы были в Косой Аллее, я заметил, что вам обоим приглянулся «Нимбус-2000». Конечно, первокурсникам запрещено привозить с собой в школу метлы, но это не значит, что они не могут научиться летать дома.  
При слове «дом» у обоих мальчиков одинаково защемило сердце. Орион низко опустил голову, боясь постыдно расплакаться при посторонних.  
- Что-то не так, мистер Блэк? - тихо спросил Риддл.  
- У меня нет дома, милорд, - прошептал мальчик, сохраняя остатки гордости.  
Возникла неловкая пауза. Но взрослый волшебник решил отложить этот разговор до более подходящего момента.  
- Для того, чтобы управлять метлой, необходимо четко представлять себе, чего именно вы хотите от неё добиться. Метла заколдована особым образом: она слушается мысленных команд седока. Конечно, если вам так легче, можете вслух указывать ей, куда и с какой скоростью лететь. Но это только на первых порах. Теперь я хочу, чтобы вы зажали древко ногами и плавно поднялись в воздух.  
Орион послушно оседлал метлу и почти невесомо оторвался от земли. Это было волшебное чувство - также легко, как дышать чистым воздухом. Он отключился от внешнего мира и полностью слился с метлой. Стремительно взлетев в небо с криком восторга, мальчик выписывал сложнейшие пируэты. Он отпустил руки от древка и закрыл глаза — прохладный августовский ветер сорвал ленту с черных волос, но это было неважно. Если парень когда-то и завидовал птицам, то теперь он сам мог ощущать эту опьяняющую свободу.  
Надолго забывшись, парень даже не понял, что провел в воздухе уже приличное количество времени. Когда же он вернулся на землю, то обнаружил там непривычно задумчивого хозяина замка. Гарри поблизости не наблюдалось.  
- Ээээ, простите, милорд, наверное, я не должен был улетать так далеко, - смущенно пробормотал мальчик.  
Глаза Риддла глядели на него насмешливо.  
- Напротив, я очень впечатлен твоими способностями, Орион. Ты, действительно, ни разу не летал раньше?  
Мужчина приобнял его за плечи и повел в замок.  
- Я узнал о существовании магического мира всего три дня назад, милорд.  
Если Волдеморт и удивился, то не показал этого.  
- Тогда, вероятно, ты родился на метле, - засмеялся волшебник. - И, кстати, зови меня Том, когда мы одни.  
- Хорошо Том. А что случилось с этим мальчиком, Гарри? Разве он не должен был летать вместе со мной? - Орион огляделся. Никого больше в зоне видимости не наблюдалось: ни на земле, ни в небе.  
Мужчина помрачнел.  
- Он свалился с метлы. Практически сразу, как взлетел. Вернее, метла сама понесла его, - он прикрыл глаза ладонью. - Я вызвал эльфов и велел им дать мальчишке несколько зелий. Хорошо, что травмы незначительны. Никогда не видел никого более неспособного управлять своей магией. Мордред и Моргана, я не представляю, как его приняли в Хогвартс.  
Парень хихикнул.  
- Это точно.  
- И, да, Орион. Нимбус — это подарок на день рождения. А теперь позволь пригласить тебя на праздничный обед с огромным тортом и кучей сюрпризов.  
Крепкие объятия стали для мужчины самым верным признаком зародившейся симпатии.

***  
Когда они вошли в дом, Тёмный Лорд остановил именинника и завязал ему глаза плотной тёмной тканью.  
- Я сниму это, когда мы будем на месте, - шепнул мужчина.  
Орион уже довольно хорошо изучил замок, поэтому примерно догадывался, куда его ведут. Они направлялись в Зелёную гостиную, расположенную рядом с личным кабинетом мистера Риддла. Мальчику там очень нравилось, и Волдеморт это знал.  
- Ты готов? – спросил Том и, дождавшись кивка, снял повязку.  
Салют из конфетти и серпантина тут же обрушился на их головы. От неожиданности парень даже схватил мужчину за руку. Под самым потолком парили яркие волшебные буквы, складывающиеся в надпись: «С днем рождения, Орион!». Небольшой стол у камина был заставлен угощениями.  
Тёмный Лорд хотел уже пойти дальше, но мальчик так и застыл в дверях.  
- Никто… никогда, - смог разобрать мужчина сбивчивый шепот. Он слегка подтолкнул именинника в сторону кресла.  
- Тебе не нравится? – взволнованно спросил Том, усаживая мальчика на мягкое сиденье.  
Синие глаза увлажнились.  
- Всё… всё так красиво, спасибо, милорд. Просто… - Орион глубоко вздохнул, стараясь удержать слезы. – Я всегда мечтал о подарках и именинном пироге, и доме. Никто никогда не поздравлял меня с днем рождения.  
- А разве твои родственники, - начал мужчина, но по лицу юного мага понял, что всё хуже, чем он ожидал.  
- Они ненавидели меня, - прошептал мальчик, опуская голову.  
Теплая рука погладила растрепавшиеся черные волосы.  
- Знаешь, я тоже мечтал о настоящем дне рождения, когда был чуть младше тебя. А потом я возненавидел этот праздник. Первый настоящий подарок я получил уже в Хогвартсе. От твоего деда – Ориона Блэка. Мы хоть и не были такими уж друзьями, но ко второму курсу он выпытал у меня дату моего рождения, - мужчина усмехнулся.  
Вмиг притихший мальчик с подозрением оглядел собеседника.  
- Вы учились с моим дедушкой? Разве такое может быть, милорд? Вы ещё такой молодой!  
- О, ради Мерлина, я же просил называть меня Том, - Тёмный Лорд понял, что он совершенно нетипично для себя разоткровенничался. А всё потому, что этот мальчишка перед ним так напоминал ему самого себя десятки лет назад. – Если я так говорю, значит, ты должен верить мне. Вижу, что ты уже пришел в себя и готов к продолжению праздника.  
Эльфы не поскупились на кулинарные шедевры. И, хотя у Ориона не было особого аппетита, ему пришлось попробовать почти все блюда. Волдеморт очень внимательно следил за настроением своего гостя. Заметив, что парень оживился, он решил продолжить их беседу.  
- Я заметил, что ты много времени проводишь в библиотеке.  
- О, да, - мальчик с удовольствием включился в разговор на приятную тему. – Это нечто потрясающее. Никогда не видел столько книг в одном месте. Они все такие интересные. Наверное, всей жизни не хватит, чтобы их прочитать.  
Мужчина одобряюще кивнул.  
- В Хогвартсе библиотека ничуть не меньше. Правда, наиболее важные и опасные знания хранятся в Запретной секции, - видя, как загорелись синие глаза, Волдеморт поспешил добавить: - Правда, тебе ещё придется дорасти до них. Учеников младших курсов туда не пускают.  
- Хм. Но Вы же разрешаете мне или Гарри читать Ваши книги по тёмным искусствам. Разве Вы не боитесь, что мы научимся каким-нибудь не очень хорошим проклятиям или ритуалам?  
Том отложил столовые приборы и Орион последовал его примеру – он и без того наелся на два дня вперед.  
- Видите ли, мистер Блэк, на самом деле не существует ни тёмной, ни светлой магии, ни добра, ни зла. Есть только сила, власть и мнение толпы. Если ты захочешь причинить кому-нибудь вред так называемым тёмным заклинанием, то тебя поймают и посадят в Азкабан. Если узнают, конечно. Если же ты будешь защищаться от врагов, пусть даже этим же самым заклинанием, то можешь получить орден Мерлина и всеобщее признание. Всё зависит от того, сражаешься ли ты на стороне Министерства или на противоположной.  
Несмотря на то, что мальчик совершенно не разбирался в политике магического мира, он с неподдельным интересом слушал рассказ мужчины. Тем более что тот умел рассказывать понятно и увлекательно.  
- На данный момент Министерство магии придерживается мнения, что в нашем мире всё спокойно: никто никого не пытает, не убивает, не подчиняет своим желаниям. Корнелиус Фадж – нынешний министр – любитель страусиной политики. Он предпочитает прятать голову в песок и пережидать любые волнения. Впрочем, большинство магов этим довольствуются. Если ты откроешь «Ежедневный пророк», то не найдешь там ничего кровавого или тревожного. Квиддич, развлечения, сплетни, но только не реальную расстановку дел.  
Во время монолога Риддла эльфы успели убрать со стола и подать Лорду вина, а его гостю – тыквенного сока.  
- Пока что у власти находятся чистокровные рода. Именно они поддерживают закон и порядок в обществе. Они являются носителями магических традиций и знаний. Но некоторые волшебники и волшебницы связываются с магглами, магглорожденными или волшебными существами вроде гигантов. Такие браки были всегда, но никогда раньше не мешали сохранять и совершенствовать магические знания. Подумай сам, могут ли те магглы, которые тебя воспитывали, понять обряды некромантии или пробуждения стихии? Поймут ли они всю прелесть общения со змеями и силу ментальной магии? Разумеется, они хотели бы заполучить себе некоторые зелья или волшебные артефакты вроде хроноворота. Но какой ценой? Ценой полного истребления магов! Они заберут наши книги и сделанные нами вещи, отправят нас на костры или в камеры пыток, разрушат или отберут наши замки с тысячелетней историей. Если в Министерстве не останется тех, кто придерживается консервативной политики, нас ждет объединение с маггловским миром, а значит, смерть.  
- Но разве не все маги хотят этого? – не выдержал Орион.  
- Как ни печально это признавать, но большая часть магов глупы и необразованны, они живут предрассудками и не интересуются будущим магического мира. Им важно только, что у них на завтрак и кто победил в очередном квиддичном матче. Или же они часами копаются в теплицах, вместо того, чтобы практиковаться в чарах и трансфигурации, - усмехнулся Волдеморт.  
- Эээ, Том… можно спросить? – нерешительно начал мальчик.  
Мужчина кивнул и сделал небольшой глоток вина, чтобы промочить горло.  
- Спрашивай, если уж начал.  
- Гарри… хм… он кто? Вернее, почему он здесь? Ведь он не Ваш сын, верно?  
Было заметно, что парень пытается скрыть интерес, хотя и не очень умело. Этот вопрос мучил его с тех самых пор, как они встретились в Косой Аллее. Он видел, что Сириус знаком с мальчиком дольше и ближе, чем Том. Не говоря уж о животном страхе, который Гарри испытывал перед мистером Риддлом.  
- На самом деле, это очень сложный вопрос, Орион, - медленно произнес мужчина. – Можешь считать, что Гарри – мой воспитанник. Его родители и я договорились об этом много лет назад. Он, конечно же, поступит в Хогвартс, но каникулы будет проводить со мной. Думаю, что он скоро привыкнет к моему обществу, и мы сможем начать заниматься настоящей магией, не той, что преподают в школе.  
Мальчик заметно поник. Он абсолютно не понимал, почему другому человеку достается всё, а он вынужден «доедать остатки с барского стола». Так уже было у Дурслей, когда твердолобому и капризному Дадли доставались любовь и внимание, лучшие игрушки и одежда, а Орион вынужден был спать в чулане, работать по дому как прислуга и терпеть издевательства одноклассников в школе.  
Тонкие пальцы приподняли его голову за подбородок.  
- Поверь мне, если бы я мог, я бы выбрал тебя, Орион, - словно прочитав его мысли, прошептал Риддл. – К сожалению, это невозможно. Но ты должен помнить, что я всегда рад тебе. Если ты будешь нуждаться в помощи, защите или просто приятной компании, ты можешь придти ко мне. Мой дом всегда открыт для тебя.  
Мужчина опустил руку в карман мантии и извлек из него небольшой бархатный футляр изумрудного цвета. Он протянул его Блэку и дождался восхищенного вздоха. Внутри коробки на мягкой подушке лежало серебряное кольцо в виде змеи, кусающей свой хвост.  
- О, милорд… это мне? – бережно доставая презент, спросил мальчик.  
Мужчина сам надел его на безымянный палец левой руки Блэка.  
- Это порт-ключ постоянного действия. Он настроен на мой замок. Когда я тебе понадоблюсь, просто прикажи змее перенести тебя сюда, и он сработает. И не беспокойся, что оно может стать маленьким. Кольцо зачаровано изменять размер по толщине твоего пальца.  
- Спасибо.  
Орион никак не мог оторвать взгляд от змейки, которая слегка зашевелилась и укусила хвост чуть дальше, чтобы плотно охватывать палец.  
- У меня есть к тебе ещё одно неотложное дело. Скажи, Орион, у тебя есть крёстные родители?  
Волдеморт достал свою волшебную палочку.  
- Я не знаю, - растерялся мальчик. – Мне некогда было спросить у отца, а магглы вряд ли бы стали меня крестить. Я думал, что в магическом мире всё иначе. У магов ведь нет религии?  
- Хм. Ты прав. Но некоторые маги поддерживают такую традицию. И я хотел предложить тебе, - Тёмный Лорд пристально посмотрел в синие глаза мальчика, в которых начало появляться понимание. – Орион Блэк, согласен ли ты стать моим крестником? Позволишь ли ты мне заботиться о тебе и оберегать тебя от опасностей, учить тебя магии и наставлять в жизни? Поклянешься ли ты мне никогда не идти против меня?  
- Да, - тихий шепот мальчика привел в действие магию заклинания. Теплый голубой луч окутал их сцепленные руки и растворился.  
- А теперь, я думаю, настало время именинного пирога. Ты согласен?  
Орион ещё не видел мужчину… теперь уже своего крёстного… таким оживленным и довольным.  
Когда эльфы вынесли торт, юный Блэк был в очередной раз потрясен. На большом подносе лежала свернувшаяся кольцами шоколадная змея. Её желтые глаза немигающее уставились на обоих магов. Одиннадцать черных свечей были зажаты между кольцами длинного тела.  
- Загадай желание, Орион.  
И он, конечно же, загадал.

***  
Сириус появился в замке Риддла ближе к вечеру. Он провел некоторое время со своим крестником, который уже оправился от падения с метлы, и ни в какую не желал делать это когда-либо ещё. Орион же в это время собрал свои немногочисленные вещи, с трудом разыскал Нагиню и спустился в холл.  
- Ну, что, малыш, готов? – бодро воскликнул мужчина. Было видно, что он вовсе не горит желанием задерживаться в этом доме дольше, чем необходимо.  
- Да, отец.  
Мальчик огляделся в поисках гостеприимного хозяина, которого почему-то не наблюдалось.  
- Тогда идем скорее, через пять минут сработает порт-ключ.  
Ориону совершенно не хотелось никуда уезжать. И замок, и его владелец покорили молодое сердце.  
Они уже стояли за чертой антиаппарационных чар, когда появился один из домовиков и неразборчиво залепетал.  
- Мастер Риддл просил Нукки передать молодому мастеру Блэку книгу и извинения за то, что он не сможет проводить его. Мастер очень сожалеет, но у него появились неотложные дела.  
Вздохнув, Орион принял из рук эльфа небольшой фолиант, которого он не видел в библиотеке. «Змеи и змееусты» - значилось на обложке.  
- Передай мастеру Риддлу, что я очень благодарен ему за книгу и верну сразу же, как прочитаю, - мальчик улыбнулся.  
- О, нет, хозяин сказал, это подарок мастеру Блэку, - запищало существо. – Все эльфы очень ждут возвращения мастера Блэка. Мастер очень добрый.  
- Спасибо, Нукки. Я обязательно приеду ещё.  
Орион только успел схватиться за порт-ключ, и был уже на пути к солнечной Италии. Сириус обещал мальчику показать ему настоящее море.

***  
Семейство Блэков прибыло на вокзал Кинг-Кросс за 20 минут до отправления Хогвартс-Экспресс. Орион с восторгом осматривал огромный поезд и толпу пассажиров перед ним. За месяц, прошедший с того самого дня, когда мальчик узнал о магии, он успел прочитать множество книг по истории и традициям волшебников, а также прослушал море захватывающих баек из жизни отца. Теперь Ориону предстояло узнать поближе представителей этого нового для него мира.  
- Постарайся найти кого-нибудь из ровесников, - наставлял его Сириус. – Лично я познакомился со своим лучшим другом Джеймсом именно здесь, в Хогвартс-Экспресс. Это своеобразная традиция – заводить знакомства в поезде. Иногда одна такая встреча может изменить всю твою жизнь. Сам подумай, какая романтика – дорога в новый мир, путешествие в неизведанное…  
- Пап, а не пора ли мне уже зайти в вагон? – прервал его вдохновенный монолог будущий первокурсник.  
- Да-да, конечно, сынок. Встретимся в школе, хорошо? Желаю тебе хорошей поездки. И надеюсь, что шляпа отправит тебя на правильный факультет, - это был явный намек на Гриффиндор.  
- Выбор делает человек, а не шляпа, - мудро ответил Орион и зашел в поезд. Он помахал отцу на прощание и отправился искать свободное купе.  
Народу в поезде было ещё не очень много, видимо, далеко не все приезжали заблаговременно. Расположившись у окна, мальчик раскрыл очередную книгу и погрузился в увлекательное чтение: магические исторические романы казались ему гораздо интереснее и информативнее нудных учебников.  
Когда состав тронулся, в купе заглянули:  
- Хэй, парни, идем сюда. Здесь только какой-то первоклашка.  
Внутрь ввалился долговязый паренек, а за ним – ещё два рыжих сорванца, практически не отличимых на первый взгляд.  
- Привееет, - хором поздоровались близнецы. – Мы Фред и Джордж Уизли, а это наш друг – Ли Джордан. Не против, если мы поедем с тобой?  
Мальчик кивнул и вернулся к чтению. Не похоже, чтобы они ушли бы, даже если бы он отказался.  
- Так-так-тааак, посмотрим, что тут у нас, - усмехнулся один из рыжих, бесцеремонно заглядывая в книгу. – Хм. Скукотища. Наверное, собираешься в Ровенкло?  
Брат притворно погрозил ему пальцем:  
- Фред, так не вежливо. Нужно сначала спросить, как его зовут, а потом уже обвинять в том, что он заучка, - светлая ладонь в едва заметных веснушках опустилась на плечо Ориона.  
Теперь оба парня были неприлично близко к мальчику и дыханием задевали его щеки. Мальчик нахмурился. Он попытался отогнать назойливых ребят взглядом, но они оказались не робкого десятка.  
- Орион Блэк, - нехотя буркнул парень.  
Казалось, что это привело к ещё большему восторгу со стороны близнецов.  
- Блэк? А не родственник ли ты профессору Блэку? – спросил один из Уизли, выхватывая книгу. Орион раздраженно зашипел.  
- Оооо, просто вылитый Сириус! Ты же расскажешь нам побольше о своем… хм… отце? – заскулил второй и подвинул мальчика так, чтобы тот оказался зажатым между ними.  
- Он ведь один из известнейших хогвартских Мародеров! – восхищенно присвистнули близнецы. – Если ты такой же выдумщик, с радостью примем тебя в наш клуб!  
- Ну-ну, парни, - воскликнул Ли Джордан, пытаясь отвлечь на себя внимание. – Дайте ему вздохнуть!  
По дороге в Хогвартс Орион клятвенно пообещал себе выучить не менее десятка проклятий поболезненнее и не давать другим повода насмехаться над собой. Нет, близнецы Уизли были, безусловно, неплохими парнями. Однако, их беспрестанный гомон и моё энергии, бьющей через край, раздражали. Хотя, наследнику Блэков повезло, что эти двое не могли усидеть на месте больше пяти минут. За время поездки они несколько раз ускользали из купе или шептались с другом. Как понял Орион, эти парни были теми ещё проказниками.

***  
Школа была великолепна. После рассказов отца Орион с нетерпением ждал этого момента, и теперь, видя всю эту красоту своими глазами, он шел по коридорам Хогвартса с приоткрытым ртом. Как и другие первокурсники, мальчик волновался перед сортировкой. Мистер Риддл сказал, что он должен стать слизеринцем, отец же настаивал на Гриффиндоре. Летом мальчик успел прочитать «Историю Хогвартса» и понял, что многие ученики и преподаватели не любят Слизерин. Но Том говорил: с других факультетов выходят не только храбрецы, умники и добряки, но также трусы, глупцы и предатели.  
Первым, что увидел мальчик, заходя в Большой зал, был напряженный взгляд отца. Ещё бы, никто из учеников не догадывался, что у этого озорника и балагура может быть взрослый сын. К тому же, Сириус был деканом Гриффиндора. Орион вздохнул.  
«Ладно», - думал паренек, стоя в толпе будущих одноклассников, - «пусть все решает шляпа».  
- Аббот, Ханна, - объявила профессор Спраут и светловолосую девочку с хвостиком отправили в Хаффлпафф.  
- Блэк, Орион.  
Шепот немедленно наполнил зал. Мальчик старался не прислушиваться к тому, что о нем говорят. Было заметно, что даже не все профессора в курсе дел. Сурового вида мужчина в наглухо застегнутой до подбородка черной мантии смерил пренебрежительным взглядом сначала Ориона, а потом его отца.  
«Так-таак. Хм. Очень интересно, - от голоса в своей голове юный Блэк нервно вздрогнул. – Храброе сердце и гибкий ум. Врожденное чувство справедливости и змеиная изворотливость. Ты уверен, что не хочешь выбрать сам? – Орион зажмурился, но ничего не ответил, отчаянно желая, чтобы всё побыстрее закончилось. – Что ж. Твоя судьба слишком уж особенная, мальчик».  
- Слизерин, - радостно воскликнула шляпа и мальчик облегченно выдохнул.  
Слегка пошатываясь, Орион отправился к столу своего нового факультета. Он боялся даже взглянуть на отца, хотя понимал, что уже ничего не изменишь. Мальчик сел на край скамьи, не испытывая желания знакомиться с другими учениками. Уже через некоторое время на Слизерин распределили парочку верзил «а ля Дадли». Они уселись подальше от него и стали шумно урчать желудками. Вскоре к ним с важным видом подсел худосочный блондин – Драко Малфой. Орион уже знал, что Блэки и Малфои – родственники, хотя в среде чистокровных волшебников это было обычным делом.  
Глазами отыскав в толпе первокурсников знакомое лицо, Блэк стал ждать ещё одного вердикта шляпы.  
«Ну-ка, ну-ка. Куда же ты пойдешь?»  
- Поттер, Гарри, - прозвучало очередное имя. Орион вздрогнул, когда «тот самый Гарри» направился к табурету и споткнулся.  
«Поттер? Гарри Поттер? Где-то я уже это слышал. Или читал? Черт! За последний месяц я просмотрел столько книг и газет, что уже и не вспомню, где видел это имя. Или же отец мне говорил его фамилию? Может быть Том?»  
Мысль о Риддле вызвала необъяснимую тоску. Он ведь так больше и не приехал в замок крёстного, хоть обещал домашним эльфам. Неосознанно покрутив на пальце змею-кольцо, Орион снова посмотрел на Гарри.  
Шляпа думала над его распределением очень долго. Но когда, наконец, она выкрикнула «Гриффиндор», юный Блэк не смог сдержать смеха. Он быстро прикрыл рот ладонью и осторожно глянул на Сириуса. Тот сверкнул синими глазами: «Потом поговорим». Но парень бесстрашно выдержал его взгляд: «Если таких бездарей берут в Гриффиндор, я не желаю с ними равняться».  
Ужин был очень вкусным, и малышня сразу же забыла о своем недавнем волнении. Что-то говорил серобородый старец – директор, но его мало кто слушал. Потом соседи по столу решили привлечь внимание Ориона и познакомиться с ним поближе. Блейз Забини и Элен Лестранж, которая оказалась его кузиной, делали бесполезные попытки вытянуть из мальчика информацию о его матери и детстве.  
- У тебя сок на мантию капает, Забини, - высокомерно заявил Блэк. Он решил, что со змеями нужно вести себя холодно и отстраненно. Книжка, подаренная ему Риддлом, советовала никогда не расслабляться, пока змеи не признали тебя единственным и безоговорочным хозяином.  
Орион вздохнул, вспоминая, что Нагиню отец решил держать в своих комнатах, но хотя бы не запретил выпускать её в лес, пока земля не совсем промерзла.  
- Первокурсники, следуйте за мной, - скомандовал высокий русоволосый парень со значком старосты.  
Ребята поднялись и медленно направились к выходу.  
- Орион, - Сириус поймал его за руку. Он выглядел уже не столь решительно, как полчаса назад.  
- Пап, ты не видишь, что я тороплюсь? – зашипел мальчик. – Мне бы не хотелось выделяться из общих правил только потому, что ты здесь работаешь. Все и без того шепчутся у меня за спиной.  
Мужчина вздохнул.  
- Ладно, иди в гостиную, но я зайду к тебе позже – нам нужно поговорить.  
- Это подождет до завтра, - категорично заявил Орион и быстрым шагом отправился догонять слизеринцев.  
- Проблемный ребенок, Блэк? – раздался за спиной Сириуса вкрадчивый голос.  
- Тебя не спросили, Снейп!

***  
Ночь прошла на удивление спокойно. По-видимому, никто из сокурсников не желал связываться с сыном гриффиндорского декана, известного своей вспыльчивостью. Орион не мог однозначно сказать, хорошо это или плохо. Он пока что и сам не стремился к общению. Хотя, рано или поздно ему понадобятся собеседники – не к отцу же бегать по всякой мелочи.  
Спустившись на завтрак, юный Блэк снова ощутил повышенное внимание к своей персоне. Сириус, сидящий за учительским столом, как-то натянуто улыбался – верный признак того, что на этот раз разговора не избежать.  
Мальчик бы хотел побыстрее перекусить и исчезнуть из зала, но пришлось дождаться расписания. Хмурый мужчина, который так внимательно смотрел на него вчера за ужином, оказался деканом Слизерина. Он как раз отдал первоклашкам их пергаменты, как в помещение хлынули совы.  
К удивлению Ориона, да и всех его соседей, перед мальчиком опустился черный ворон. Он величаво протянул парню небольшую посылку даже позволил погладить себя по гладким перьям. В глазах Северуса Снейпа вспыхнуло любопытство – он и сам иногда получал корреспонденцию этой птицей.  
- Ну, давай, Орион, открывай, - Забини подтолкнул замершего соседа. – Разве тебе не интересно, что внутри?  
Осторожно развернув сверток, наследник Блэков захихикал. Ему послали флейту заклинателя змей – в руках змееуста это была воистину магическая вещь.  
На карточке витиеватым почерком было написано:  
«Уверен, что ты понимаешь, каких змей тебе предстоит дрессировать».  
- Хм. От кого это? Подписи нет? – не в меру любопытный Блейз сунул нос в записку. – От матери?  
- От мистера Риддла, - с нежностью в голосе ответил Орион и загадочно улыбнулся.  
- От Риддла?  
- Того самого?  
- Нет, не может быть!  
Юный Блэк поморщился. Отец не очень-то охотно рассказывал ему о Томе, Министерстве, политике и о многом другом, что детей, по его мнению, волновать пока не должно. Поэтому ему сейчас было не понятно, о чем опять шипят эти змеи.  
- От Тома Марволо Риддла, моего крёстного отца, - прорычал мальчик, убрал посылку в сумку и стремительно вылетел из зала. Недалеко. Крепкая мужская рука увлекла его в сторону, противоположную подземельям.  
- Мне нужно на урок, - попытался возмутиться мальчик, но его всё равно завели в один из кабинетов.  
- Твой первый урок будет проходить здесь – Трансфигурация, - неожиданно грубо ответил Сириус, усаживая сына за парту. – Что в письме?  
Мальчик со злостью извлек флейту.  
- От Риддла, я так понимаю? – в голосе отца не было ни капли тепла.  
- Зачем спрашивать, если знаешь сам! – в тон ему заявил парень. – Ты-то не особо рад, что я поступил в школу.  
Сириус прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
- Я так надеялся, - устало прошептал мужчина. – Я так хотел, чтобы ты стал таким, как я. Не надо было тебя отпускать туда.  
Орион подошел к отцу и обнял его.  
- Всё в порядке, пап. Я тебя люблю. Просто шляпа решила, что на Слизерине мне будет лучше. Да я и сам не хотел бы снова общаться с этим Гарри или близнецами Уизли.  
Сириус усмехнулся.  
- Ладно. В конце концов, я бы тоже мог попасть на змеиный факультет, если бы не Джеймс Поттер, потомственный гриффиндорец.  
- Пап, а где сейчас Нагиня? – улыбнулся парень, меняя тему. – Хочу попрактиковаться в дрессировке.  
- Будешь устраивать показательные концерты? – мужчина подмигнул сыну и повел в свои комнаты.  
- Всё возможно, - многозначительно ответил мальчик.

***  
К вечеру 2 сентября Тёмный Лорд был буквально погребен под письмами от своих верных последователей – все как одно содержали вопрос: «По какому праву полукровка Орион Блэк заявляет, что он - крестник самого великого мага Британии?». Мужчина усмехнулся. По-видимому, придется устроить внеплановое собрание Упивающихся смертью и объявить о неприкосновенности и привилегиях младшего Блэка.


	3. 1994

**1994**

Последующие три года прошли для Ориона Блэка спокойно и продуктивно. Несмотря, а может быть вопреки своему факультету мальчик стал любимцем профессоров, за исключением разве что Снейпа. Мужчина считал, что лучше всего игнорировать молодого человека, чем противостоять одновременно Сириусу Блэку и Тёмному Лорду – воистину невообразимый получился бы дуэт. Орион тоже не обращал на профессора никакого внимания. Правда, декану Слизерина приходилось скрепя зубами признавать, что в отличие от Поттера, который, что ни урок – очередной взрыв, Блэк был талантлив в Зельеварении.  
Отношения с учениками у Ориона были достаточно гладкие. Слизеринцы не рисковали открыто противостоять ему в чем-либо, другие факультеты испытывали молчаливое уважение. Кто-то завидовал, кто-то не обращал внимания. В общем, особых проблем не возникало. Сам парень никогда не вмешивался в борьбу с гриффиндорцами, хотя и защищать их ему было не за что.  
Слава крестника Тома Риддла постепенно затмилась славой первоклассного квиддичного ловца. С тех пор, как парня приняли в команду, Слизерин не проиграл ни одного матча. Сириус разрывался между гордостью за сына и разочарованием в успехах собственного факультета. Однако он успокаивался тем, что его брат Регулус тоже был слизеринским ловцом, хоть и не раз проигрывал Джеймсу Поттеру.  
Несмотря на такую активную жизнь, Орион всегда с волнением ждал очередных каникул. Каждое Рождество и одну неделю летом он проводил в замке крёстного, который называл про себя Загадочным замком. С первого же года, когда Том пригласил их с отцом провести Рождество в его поместье, это стало своеобразной традицией. Разумеется, Гарри Поттер тоже был там. Правда, родители парня постоянно находили повод отказаться от приглашения, отправляя подарки совой или через Сириуса. Летом же Орион и Риддл наверстывали время долгой разлуки: делились мыслями, знаниями, историями. Они ездили верхом, устраивали дружеские дуэли, переводили древние свитки, которые мужчина привозил из очередных поездок на Восток, в Африку и Южную Америку.  
Остальное время каникул Орион путешествовал по различным уголкам Европы – Сириус тяготился преподаванием, поэтому, как только получал свободу, отрывался по полной программе. Старший Блэк очень любил посещать памятники маггловской культуры. Весь их багаж в таких вылазках часто составляли только рюкзак с некоторой суммой денег, колдокамера, палочки и верная Нагиня, которая днем обычно спала, а ночью любила подышать на свежем воздухе. Со времени покупки змейка подросла всего на пару дюймов, теперь она могла растянуться от локтя до кончиков пальцев своего хозяина.

***  
Летом между третьим и четвертым курсом Волдеморт пригласил своего подопечного и крестника на Чемпионат мира по квиддичу. Сам мужчина не очень-то интересовался играми и на матчи почти не ходил. Зато он оплатил билеты в VIP-ложу для Гарри и Ориона. Младший Блэк был на седьмом небе от счастья и накупил себе кучу сувениров: омникуляр, карточки и миниатюрные фигурки знаменитых игроков, даже спортивную форму английской сборной.  
Том появился на финальном матче Ирландия - Болгария. Он поднялся в ложу, где разместились министры магии Британии и Болгарии, некоторые высокопоставленные чиновники, две-три семьи знатных аристократов, в том числе Малфои. Орион довольно улыбнулся Тёмному Лорду. Он, в отличие от Гарри Поттера, чувствовал себя среди элиты как рыба в воде, вернее, как змея в серпентарии. Поприветствовав некоторых мужчин, Риддл сел на свободное место рядом с крестником.  
Это был первый раз, когда отношения двух магов были столь публичны. Если до сих пор в обществе ходили только слухи о каких-либо связях между Блэком и величайшим тёмным магом, то сейчас все могли убедиться в этом своими глазами.  
- Я надеюсь, что мой подарок оценен по достоинству, - шепнул Том, окидывая взглядом огромный стадион.  
- О, да. Вы же знаете, как я люблю квиддич, милорд, - тепло ответил парень. – Спасибо.  
Орион почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд младшего Малфоя и отсалютовал однокласснику омникуляром.  
Риддл заметил этот жест и усмехнулся.  
- Вижу, вы не очень ладите, - полувопросительно поинтересовался он.  
- Малфой всегда был завистником. Он уже не первый год метит на роль негласного лидера Слизерина, - фыркнул юноша.  
- Надеюсь, ты не даешь ему спуску? – голос мужчины приобрел игривые интонации.  
- Хм. Сожалею, милорд, я не стремлюсь к власти над убогими.  
Том хрипло рассмеялся.  
Через некоторое время на поле вышли вейлы. Их любовная магия заставила почти всех мужчин на трибунах потерять контроль над собой и устремиться ближе к этим волшебным женщинам. Орион тоже подошел к металлическим перилам и едва не выбрался из ложи. Сквозь пелену дурмана парень почувствовал, как одна сильная рука мертвой хваткой вцепляется в его плечо, а другая удерживает его за талию.  
- Дерршши сссебяаа в рруккаааххх, сссммеееннышшш. Нне сссмей прыыыггать, - гипнотизирующий шепот в ухо заставил парня повернуть голову к мужчине.  
Синие глаза Блэка были затуманены желанием. С огромным трудом Орион заставил себя ответить:  
- Ссспасссибо, Ттооммм. Фсссе в порряааадккеее.  
Мужчина мысленно воздал хвалу Салазару, что камеры и взгляды толпы были обращены к вейлам, а не к их странному дуэту. Парень в его объятиях даже не догадывался, каким соблазнительным он сейчас был, как сильно Риддл желал завладеть этими влажными губами, исследовать каждый дюйм прекрасного молодого тела своими руками и языком.  
- Тттыыы уверренн, малышшш? – Тёмный Лорд провел пальцем дорожку по загорелой шее Блэка. В ответ юноша откинулся спиной и затылком на грудь мага.  
- Ддаааа, - тихий стон дрожащего от удовольствия Ориона был почти заглушен криками стадиона. Дурман спал и все вокруг стали приходить в себя.  
- Что это было? – хрипло спросил растерянный юноша. Он шатаясь дошел до своего бархатного кресла и рухнул на него.  
- Магия вейлы. Её очень сложно сбросить самостоятельно, почти как Заклятье подвластия, - как ни в чем не бывало начал читать лекцию Волдеморт. – Кроме того, здесь было достаточно много вейл, замкнутое пространство, акустика. Разумеется, это многократно усилило их магию. На самом деле они безобразны и только в момент высвобождения силы кажутся прекрасными. Кстати, на женщин магия вейл действует по-другому.  
Заслушавшись, Орион чуть не пропустил начало матча.  
Во время игры юноша с энтузиазмом следил за знаменитым болгарским ловцом – Виктором Крамом, пытаясь углядеть незнакомые уловки и трюки. Он уже видел, как использует их в очередной игре против Гриффиндора или Ровенкло.  
- Смотри-смотри, - в запале Орион даже не замечал, что с силой дергает мужчину за руку. – Видишь, вон там, на ирландской половине, почти возле земли.  
Тёмный Лорд с трудом оторвался от созерцания крестника и перевел взгляд в указанном направлении.  
- Что там? – спокойно спросил Том.  
- Как что? – казалось, Орион готов убить его за отсутствие азарта. – Снитч, конечно!  
Сладкие губы парня капризно надулись.  
- Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Покажи ещё раз, - сдался Риддл. Он и вправду увидел золотую вспышку, которая лениво двигалась параллельно земле. – Держу пари, что когда ты будешь играть за Англию, кубок мира будет наш.  
Орион слегка смутился, что позволял себе только в обществе крёстного. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя ребенком рядом с этим взрослым и опытным магом.  
- Кстати, в этом году Хогвартс ждет ещё один чемпионат – Турнир Трех Волшебников, - Том пустился в очередную лекцию по истории межшкольных соревнований.

***  
Новый учебный год, действительно, преподнес уйму сюрпризов.  
Во-первых, в очередной раз в школе поменялся преподаватель по Защите от тёмных сил. Поговаривали, что эта должность проклята, поэтому на неё никогда не было очереди желающих. К концу второго семестра профессор ЗОТС обязательно попадал в какую-нибудь интригу или неприятность, так что у директора на лето была обязательная задача - найти очередного камикадзе. Сириус рассказывал, что так продолжается не один десяток лет, и никто ничего не может поделать.  
На этот раз преподавателем взяли отставного аврора Аластора Грюма. Резкий, грубый, бескомпромиссный, он напоминал Ориону маггловского полицейского из американских детективов и боевиков, которые они часто смотрели вместе с отцом. Один глаз профессора был волшебным, нога – протезом, а голосом Грюма мог заставить задрожать всех, разве что кроме Дамблдора.  
Отношение к нему также было неоднозначным. С одной стороны, уроки Шизоглаза, как называли его за глаза, больше походили на военный полигон. Причем, в программу были включены только самые опасные заклинания. И это было познавательно, особенно в сравнении с предыдущими учителями. На одном из таких уроков выяснилось, что младший Блэк достаточно силен, чтобы сбросить с себя Империус. Но смотреть за использованием Непростительных заклинаний на живых существах ему, в отличие от многих слизеринцев, не очень нравилось. С другой стороны, бывший аврор не гнушался использовать свои умения даже на переменах: шаг вправо, шаг влево – заклинание в лоб. Плюс ко всему, мужчина был крайне подозрителен – настоящий параноик. Он без конца устраивал внеплановые проверки личных комнат других преподавателей, особенно Снейпа.  
Во-вторых, в октябре приехали представители других волшебных школ. Как и говорил Том, студенты Дурмштранга и Шармбатона были совсем не похожи на учеников Хогвартса. Первые отличались выдержкой, закалкой и суровостью. Вторые парили как прекрасные нимфы, очаровывая и заманивая в свои сети. Некоторые поговаривали, что среди девушек французской школы есть вейлы.  
Среди семикурсников Дурмштранга, разумеется, выделялся Виктор Крам. Как Орион уже заметил на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, это был худой тёмноволосый парень, с большим носом и черными глазами. Своим видом он напоминал огромную хищную птицу.  
В-третьих, конечно, это сам Турнир. Несмотря на смертельную опасность соревнований, возрастная черта для чемпионов была – 14 лет. Разумеется, все ожидали, что Кубок огня выберет самых достойных кандидатов, поэтому не верили всерьез, что юные маги обойдут более взрослых конкурентов.

***  
- Блэк, не думаешь же ты всерьез, что сможешь стать чемпионом Хогвартса? – ленивые интонации в голосе Драко остановили Ориона на пути к Кубку. Троица однокурсников – Кребб-Малфой-Гойл – перегородила ему путь. Впервые они вели себя с ним, как с распоследним гриффиндорцем.  
Юноша напрягся, наградил парней ледяным взглядом и обратился к Малфою:  
- Может быть, им станешь ты, Драко? Почему бы нам не померяться силами? Скажи, ты уже бросил туда своё незапятнанное имя?  
Он знал, что бил по больному месту блондина. Тот бы никогда не рискнул своим чистокровным задом за какую-то тысячу галлеонов. Впрочем, Блэки тоже не были бедны. Но Орион всего лишь захотел проверить свою удачу на прочность.  
- Ты мне не ровня, Блэк! Даже если тебя содержит Тёмный Лорд, ты - никто и останешься никем! - за этими словами определенно чувствовался подтекст, но Орион оставил эту загадку на потом. Сейчас ему было необходимо опустить своё имя в Кубок. Зато он придумал небольшую месть для этого маленького задиры.  
- Малфой, мне некогда здесь с тобой торчать, у меня есть дела. И по-дружески советую почитать учебник по Трансфигурации, завтра контрольная.  
Видя, как тревога охватывает бледное лицо сокурсника, парень посчитал разговор оконченным. Надо не забыть предупредить о контрольной отца.  
Орион усмехнулся и пошёл дальше по свободной, наконец, дороге. Он уже занес руку над Кубком, как в зал вошла делегация из Дурмштранга во главе с Крамом. Следом за ним двигался шлейф из фанатов. Блэк опустил записку и встретился взглядом с серьезными черными глазами. Оба юноши слегка склонили головы в молчаливом приветствии.  
«Прям, как гиппогрифы», - съязвил про себя Орион.

***  
Поначалу их отношения нельзя было назвать дружбой, но то, как они садились вместе за обедом и ужином, случайно сталкивались в библиотеке или возле озера, когда Орион выгуливал свою любимицу, скоро уже нельзя было не заметить. Потом под предлогом изучения иностранного языка Блэк и Крам часто задерживались в заброшенных школьных кабинетах. Пару раз они даже устраивали дружеские квиддичные матчи, в которых полностью выкладывались и делились своими наработками. Первое из таких сражений Орион проиграл, он опоздал всего на долю секунды. Восприняв это как стимул, он больше ни разу не позволил лучшему ловцу мира обойти себя.  
Что-то было в этом нескладном, но сильном молодом человеке такого, что Блэк иногда не спал ночами, пытаясь разгадать Крама. До появления в его жизни Виктора, парень не рисковал делиться сокровенными мыслями ни с кем, кроме отца и крёстного, да и с ними не всегда получалось быть до конца открытым. Теперь же у него был человек, ненамного старше его, а в некоторых вещах даже наивнее, который терпеливо выслушивал душеизлияния подростка и пытался помочь ему разобраться в себе.  
Было заметно, что и на Крама их отношения тоже влияют. Если в Большом зале болгарин вел себя сдержано и хладнокровно, то в приватной обстановке у Ориона получалось вызвать на хмуром лице искреннюю улыбку, а иногда и смех.  
Сириус заметил это почти сразу, но не хотел мешать сыну. Мужчина прекрасно видел, что у юноши не было настоящих друзей ни на своем факультете, ни на других. С одной стороны, в этом был виноват сам Орион – мало кто осмеливался подойти к молодому и гордому слизеринцу. С другой, Сириус ещё не забыл о тяжелом детстве, на которое обрекли этого ребенка. Он быстро повзрослел и нуждался в поддержке более опытных людей. Ровесники не могли дать ему ничего.  
«Ах, если бы Крам отвлек его от общения с Волдемортом», - часто думал Блэк и позорно напивался, понимая, что у него-то самого сделать это за все годы так и не получилось. Как бы ни старался он отвлечь сына от Риддла, юноша не поддавался на провокации, а их связь с мужчиной только крепла. Ни поездки, ни приключения, ни попытки светских бесед – ни что не могло заменить Ориону крёстного.  
О, когда Сириус узнал о том, что Волдеморт успел наложить руки на его драгоценное чадо, мужчина готов был немедленно объявить наглецу войну. Величайший тёмный маг просто берет и решает сделать первого встречного мальчика-полукровку своим крёстным сыном, а по сути, ещё и наследником, ведь ни детей, ни родственников у Риддла нет. Вместо того чтобы воспевать и одаривать Гарри Поттера, он бросает все дела, как только слышит имя – Орион Блэк, летит к нему на всех порах и забывает даже о своих слугах.  
«Но, Мерлин, пока не стало поздно, надо что-то делать с этой связью! Если понадобится - врать или же, напротив, рассказывать кровавую правду о Томе Риддле. Всеми силами держать мальчика подальше от поместья Волдеморта. Запереть на Гриммаулд плейз – пусть подумает. Наконец, стереть память и отправить к магглам, лишь бы не то, к чему всё идет».

***  
Время до объявления участников Турнира прошло очень быстро. Вездесущие близнецы Уизли принимали ставки, по большей части – на чемпиона Хогвартса. Кто-то ставил деньги на Седрика Диггори из Хаффлпаффа, кто-то на слизеринца Уоррингтона, некоторые болели за Анжелину Джонсон и даже самих близнецов Уизли – как правило, гриффиндорцы. 5-4 курс как соперников всерьез никто не рассматривал, да и заявки из них подали единицы. В том, что от Дурмштранга будет Крам, никто не сомневался. А вот ученики Шармбатона для всех оставались загадкой.  
В день Хэллоуина все обитатели и гости замка собрались на ужин в Большом зале, испытывая крайнее волнение и возбуждение. Дух соперничества, казалось, уже витал в воздухе. Каждый потенциальный участник собирался с духом, чтобы принять поздравление или достойно проиграть сильнейшим.  
Орион был спокоен относительно своей участи – только глупец мог надеяться обойти старшекурсников. Тем не менее, было у него и тревожное ожидание чего-то грандиозного, неслыханного и, воистину, сенсационного. Но внешне он держал себя исключительно сдержанно, как подобает слизеринцу.  
- Итак, наконец, настал момент, которого мы долго ждали, - это Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и подошел к постаменту с Кубком огня. – Как только чемпионы будут названы, я прошу их пройти в специальную комнату за учительским столом, где они смогут получить первые инструкции.  
Взмахом палочки Дамблдор загасил почти все свечи в зале, оставляя приятный полумрак. Теперь всё внимание было сосредоточено на бело-голубом пламени Кубка.  
Огонь вдруг покраснел. Из чаши полетели искры. Языки пламени выбросили первый обугленный кусочек пергамента.  
Дамблдор поймал листок и объявил первого участника:  
- Чемпион Дурмштранга – Виктор Крам!  
Оглушительные аплодисменты наполнили зал. Болгарин поднялся с места и твердой походкой направился в комнату.  
Через пару мгновений Кубок снова вспыхнул красным и исторг вторую записку:  
- Чемпион Шармбатона – Флер Делакур!  
Девушка, очень похожая на вейлу, откинула свои серебристо-золотые волосы и грациозно прошла вглубь зала.  
Орион отвлекся на свои мысли и чуть не пропустил ещё один всплеск магии.  
- Чемпион Хогвартса – Орион Блэк!  
Сначала ему показалось, что он ослышался, но несмолкающие аплодисменты и уверенный хлопок по спине от Блейза Забини разрушили его надежды. В конце концов, его никто насильно не заставлял участвовать, а отказаться уже было нельзя.  
Отчаянно пытаясь не растерять остатки хладнокровия, Орион направился к остальным чемпионам. Он прошел мимо учительского стола, где его встретили неуверенный взгляд отца и суровый – Мастера Зелий. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, юношу накрыла блаженная тишина.  
Комната с жарким камином, где он оказался, была сравнительно небольшой. Мисс Делакур оглядела Ориона высокомерным взглядом и отвернулась к огню. Виктор стоял у стены, поджав губы, явно не испытывая восторга от ситуации, но увидев друга подошел и крепко пожал ему руку.  
- Я знал, что ты достоин, Орион, - на ломанном английском сказал он и жестом предложил сесть на диван.  
- Не то чтобы я к этому стремился, - вздохнул слизеринец и свалился на мягкое сиденье. – Но такова судьба.  
Практически сразу в помещение влетела целая толпа народу, среди которых были директора школ, профессора, представители Министерства. Но Ориона волновал только один человек, и он тоже был здесь. С мертвенно-бледным лицом на него смотрел Драко Малфой – четвертый участник Турнира Трех Волшебников.  
«Не я это начал», - говорили глаза Блэка. – «Но последнее слово всегда будет за мной, милый».

***  
Перчатка была брошена и поднята. Уже вечером в мальчишеской спальне разразилась сначала словесная, а потом и магическая дуэль. Когда в комнату ворвался декан Слизерина, от кроватей и личных вещей учеников остались только кучка обломков да горка пепла. В результате оба чемпиона были доставлены в больничное крыло. Причем если Малфоя выносили, то Блэк с гордостью дошел до пункта назначения, хоть и хромал на правую ногу.  
- А Вы куда смотрели, мистер Забини?  
Сириус Блэк и Альбус Дамблдор застали Мастера Зелий не в самом радужном настроении. Он уже наслушался жалоб Драко и теперь безрезультатно пытался выбить из Ориона его версию произошедшего, но парень только пожимал плечами. Не получив вразумительного ответа, Снейп сорвался на Блейза, который и сообщил мужчине о дуэли.  
- Я был в библиотеке, профессор Снейп, - бормотал парень, стараясь не смотреть на одноклассников. Не исключено, что ему дорого обойдется вмешательство в их конфликт.  
- Ладно, идите уже, дальше я сам справлюсь.  
- Северус, я уверен, что произошло недоразумение, - произнес директор сладким голосом, от которого все слизеринцы мысленно поморщились. – Итак, мои дорогие, что же у вас случилось?  
Сириус бросился к сыну.  
- Орион, милый, что-нибудь болит?  
Мужчина уселся на кровать парня, внимательно осмотрел его и кинул угрожающий взгляд младшему Малфою.  
- Перестань, отец. Я уже не маленький! Со мной всё в порядке, - попытался отбиться от него юноша. – Мы просто не поделили ту милую француженку - Делакур.  
Орион насмешливо взглянул на соперника и послал ему опасную улыбку.  
- Разве? Не заметил, чтобы ты ей заинтересовался, - Сириус хмыкнул. – Во всяком случае, я считаю, что она слишком высокомерная. Как раз для Малфоя.  
- Блэк, - сорвался на угрожающее шипение Снейп. – Не забывай, что ты всё ещё профессор и говоришь при учениках.  
- Я говорю со своим сыном, Снейп! И если тебе нельзя доверить жизнь даже такого спокойного ребенка, как Орион, я подам прошение об отстранении тебя от должности декана.  
- Ну-ну, мальчики, - поднятая рука Дамблдора не дала им продолжить. – До сих пор всё было спокойно и, как я заметил, ни мистер Малфой, ни мистер Блэк не были замечены в подобных конфликтах. Мне бы хотелось узнать, что же послужило причиной дуэли.  
Голубые глаза внимательно смотрели на провинившихся учеников. Орион был по-прежнему спокоен, именно поэтому Дамблдор задержался на нем чуть дольше. Драко нервничал и избегал смотреть пожилому мужчине в глаза.  
- Итак, мистер Малфой, вижу, Вам не терпится рассказать нам о случившемся.  
Он, безусловно, выбрал более слабое звено.  
- Блэк опустил моё имя в Кубок огня! – воскликнул белокурый слизеринец.  
Никто кроме Сириуса не выглядел удивленным.  
- Это невозможно, - зарычал анимаг, но сын схватил его за руку и придержал от необдуманных действий. – Только сам участник может это сделать, разве нет?  
- Вообще-то нет, Сириус. К сожалению, Кубок огня не способен распознать, кто опустил в него записку с именем. Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос с членами комиссии и пришли к мнению, что заявка была подана от лица четвертой школы, а мистер Малфой был единственным претендентом на участие. Это, разумеется, привело к конфузу – чары, наложенные на Кубок, не предусматривают отказа в таком случае. Теперь Драко полноценный участник турнира и обязан дойти до конца. Что же касается твоих подозрений, мой мальчик, почему ты так уверен, что именно Орион Блэк поместил туда твоё имя и почему ты не сказал об этом раньше?  
- Он угрожал мне! Он сказал, что хотел бы, чтобы мы оба участвовали в Турнире!  
В светлых глазах парня плескался страх вперемешку с обидой.  
- Мистер Блэк, - директор обратил свой взор к Ориону. – Вы угрожали мистеру Малфою, что сделаете его участником Турнира?  
- Нет, профессор Дамблдор, - спокойно ответил юноша, мысленно прокручивая их ссору с Малфоем перед тем, как он опустил своё имя в Кубок. Он много читал о легилименции и понимал, что означает проницательный взгляд директора.  
- Это Вы поместили его имя в Кубок огня? – продолжил Дамблдор.  
- Нет, профессор.  
Сириус по-прежнему нервничал. Он чувствовал внутреннее напряжение сына, но удивлялся, что внешне это никак не проявлялось, только рука парня была чуть жестче обычного.  
- Вы просили кого-нибудь другого сделать это?  
- Альбус, сколько можно? Это же мой сын! – не выдержал мужчина.  
- Нет, профессор, - Орион снова удержал отца, сжав его предплечье.  
- Ну что ж, я думаю, что мистер Малфой просто сделал не совсем верные выводы. В любом случае, закон не предусматривает наказания за то, что кто-либо выставил свою или чужую кандидатуру для участия в Турнире. Однако, - старик наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец, – должен заметить, что в школе запрещены дуэли. Вне уроков, разумеется. И я уверен, что профессор Снейп назначит разумное наказание вам обоим за причиненный друг другу ущерб. А мадам Помфри… Кстати, Северус, где же она?  
- Она говорила, что ей нужно забрать кое-какие новейшие рецепты из Святого Мунго, - скривился зельевар.  
- Что ж, в таком случае, профессор Снейп даст вам необходимые зелья. Надеюсь, вы не сильно пострадали?  
Юноши окинули друг друга взглядами. У Малфоя была разодрана мантия, кое-где виднелись царапины, а на одну из лодыжек уже была наложена шина. Орион отделался парочкой болезненных синяков и ожогом левой руки.  
- Думаю, это не смертельно, - ответил за них декан Слизерина.  
- В таком случае, я вас покину. Сириус, могу я обсудить с тобой пару-тройку вопросов, касающихся безопасности во время турнира?  
Старший Блэк нехотя оторвался от сына, который уверял его, что всё хорошо, одарил грозным взглядом Снейпа и Малфоя, а потом вышел за дверь.  
Зельевар пошёл в кабинет колдомедика за лекарствами.  
- Папочкин любимчик! – скривился Малфой.  
- Ой, чей бы гиппогриф мычал, Дракусечка-мулипусечка! – не остался в долгу Орион.  
- Ах, ты!  
Драко кинулся на соперника с кулаками.  
- Немедленно прекратить! – суровый голос декана прогремел на всё больничное крыло. Малфой отшатнулся от Блэка. – Малолетние идиоты! Отработки до конца семестра!  
Несмотря на все угрозы и увещевания ни тот, ни другой не чувствовали себя виноватыми.

***  
Спальню мальчиков 4 курса закрыли на ремонт, а студентов временно расселили по свободным комнатам. Как и следовало ожидать, Блэка поселили с Забини и Ноттом, а Малфоя – с Креббом и Гойлом. Остальные слизеринцы тоже негласно поделились на два лагеря. Личное противостояние осложнялось неоднозначным отношением к обоим чемпионам со стороны других учеников. Большая часть гриффиндорцев бросала резкие фразы о коварности слизеринцев, которые с пеленок строят планы по захвату мира и Хогвартса самым нечестным из всех существующих способов. Ровенкло и Хаффлпафф скорбели о проигрыше своих кандидатов, но не могли не поддержать Блэка или Малфоя, ведь на кону стояла честь школы. Таким образом, то там, то тут слышались приглушенные шепотки, среди которых можно было различить «Тёмный Лорд», «сын Пожирателя смерти», «слизеринский заговор» и так далее.  
Орион продолжал общаться с Виктором Крамом. Они вместе готовились к первому заданию, о котором пока ничего толком не знали. К неудовольствию окружающих оба юноши не стали врагами, напротив, объединив усилия. Виктор показывал своему более юному другу некоторые хитрые заклинания, которым обучали только в Дурмстранге. Орион тоже делился информацией, вычитанной в библиотеке Риддла.  
- Здесь написано, что на одном из Турниров нужно было победить василиска, - вздохнул Блэк. Он помассировал уставшие глаза ладонью и зевнул.  
Близилось время ужина. Оба юноши сидели в библиотеке и пытались найти хоть что-нибудь о возможных заданиях. Гора книг опасно накренилась, грозя свалиться на пол от одного неосторожного движения.  
- Думаешь, они могут сделать это и сейчас? – задумчиво спросил Виктор. Он тоже устал, но не показывал своей слабости. Для него было вдвойне трудно заниматься, ведь он почти не знал английского. Да и в силу привычки, воспитания, а может быть характера, Крам предпочитал спорт нудной зубрежке.  
- Насколько я знаю, василисков очень мало. Они остались только в восточных странах, с которыми наше министерство магии не особо контактирует. Плюс, это небезопасно. С ними только змееуст может справиться, - лениво рассуждал Орион, убирая книги обратно на полки.  
- С кем, с восточными странами или с вашим министерством? – подшутил над ним Виктор.  
Орион заливисто рассмеялся, за что получил строгий взгляд мадам Пинс.  
- Ладно, идем на ужин.  
Парни медленно направились к Большому залу.  
- Ой, а вот и наша маленькая подстилка Тёмного Лорда, - прозвучал насмешливый голос в одном из коридоров. – Смотрите, мы теперь без охраны не ходим.  
Ориона ощутимо затрясло от ярости. Он заметил перед собой Драко с группой старшекурсников. Блондин издевательски ухмылялся и явно гордился своей ролью лидера.  
- О чем ты, Малфой? – прошипел Блэк. Слова однокурсника резали его по живому. Орион никогда бы не позволил кому-то оскорблять его крёстного, тем более в таком контексте.  
- Вы поглядите на него, строит из себя девственника, - продолжал юноша, не чувствуя угрозы, которая над ним нависла. – Ты думаешь, никто не заметил, как вы обжимались на финале Чемпионата мира по квиддичу? Разумеется, Тёмный Лорд позволяет тебе всё, пока ты послушно раздвигаешь перед ним ноги. А ты и рад стараться. Скажешь, что это не так, Блэк?  
Волна стихийной магии подняла Малфоя в воздух и пригвоздила к стене под высоким потолком. Невидимая рука удерживала слизеринца за шею.  
- Ты, мразь, как ты посмел оскорбить моего крёстного? Ты разве не в курсе, что некоторые чемпионы погибают во время Турнира? Ой, мне будет так жаль тебя, Малфой! – Орион притворно всплакнул, но тут же вернул своему голосу прежний лед. – Ещё раз сунешь свой нос в мои дела, и каким бы ни было первое задание, ты его не пройдешь! Понял меня?  
Магия слегка тряхнула Малфоя в воздухе. Он закряхтел и закивал головой в знак согласия.  
- Ещё кто-нибудь хотел бы высказаться о моем крёстном? – Орион обвел взглядом притихших старшекурсников змеиного факультета. В их глазах плескался животный ужас. Ещё бы. Какой-то малолетка владеет беспалочковой невербальной магией, способной покалечить или даже убить.  
Нехотя опустив Драко на пол, Блэк пошёл дальше с гордо поднятой головой. Слизеринцы расступились перед ним и Крамом, а потом тоже направились на ужин.  
- Теперь ясно, почему Кубок выбрал тебя самым достойным.  
Виктор положил ладонь на плечо младшего товарища. В синих глазах, обращенных к нему, плескалась боль. Повинуясь инстинкту, молодой человек мягко прикоснулся губами к губам Ориона.  
Ужин прошел в молчании.

***  
На совместную отработку у Снейпа Малфой не явился. Орион вспомнил, что парня не было за ужином и списал это на в кои-то веки пробудившуюся осторожность однокурсника. Зато туда пришел Мастер зелий и явно не в духе. Хотя, это было для него типично.  
- Мистер Блэк, немедленно объясните мне, почему Вы напали на Малфоя? – с порога начал мужчина.  
- Он оскорбил моего крёстного, - спокойно ответил юноша, пожав плечами.  
К его удивлению, Снейп замолчал. Он долго всматривался в своего ученика, после чего велел ему приступать к чистке котлов.  
Спустя час, во время которого зельевар проверял работы первокурсников, Орион устало опустился на стул.  
- Уже закончили, мистер Блэк? – поинтересовался Северус, скептически приподняв бровь.  
Парень кивнул. Они вместе подошли к столу с аккуратно расставленными чистыми котлами. Зельевар по очереди заглянул в каждый и недоверчиво оглянулся на ученика.  
- Ты делал это без помощи магии?  
- Да, сэр. Вы ведь запрещаете пользоваться палочкой на отработках.  
Ориона возмутило, что ему не доверяет собственный декан. Хотя он и не удивился этому факту.  
- Драко сказал мне, что ты владеешь беспалочковой магией, - как бы между прочим сказал мужчина, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо.  
Блэк гордо вскинул подбородок. Ну, разумеется, маленький Дракулечка пожаловался на него.  
- Тем не менее, я ей не пользовался при чистке котлов, профессор Снейп, - холодно ответил юноша. Его так и подмывало нагрубить учителю за потакание подхалимам типа Малфоя.  
- Могу я поинтересоваться, где ты этому научился?  
- Меня учил крёстный! – вспыхнул Орион. Что бы ни думал о нем этот человек, в глубине души парень надеялся, что они когда-нибудь поладят. Теперь, кажется, всё станет ещё сложнее.  
Мастер зелий прикрыл глаза.  
- Ну конечно. Однако, я имел ввиду, где Вы научились так чисто мыть котлы, мистер Блэк, - устало спросил он. Юный слизеринец смутился.  
- Ах, это. Тетка Петунья всегда требовала, чтобы посуда была идеально чистой, - с облегчением рассмеялся парень, но мужчина снова напрягся. Он вовсе глаза уставился на Ориона.  
- Маггл?  
- Ну да. Я до одиннадцати лет жил с сестрой моей матери и её семьей, и они были магглами, - он скривился от одного воспоминания о семейке Дурслей.  
- Почему же Ваш отец допустил это?  
Было заметно, что Снейп совершенно сбит с толку. Как истинный слизеринец, Орион решил воспользоваться ситуацией в свою пользу.  
- Он узнал обо мне только перед школой. Петунья говорила, что мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а меня подкинули на крыльцо родственничкам, когда я был совсем младенцем. Я работал на них как домашний эльф, терпел издевательства и голод. А потом мне пришло письмо из Хогвартса. И в тот же день ко мне пришел мужчина, сказал, что его зовут Сириус Блэк и он – мой отец. Он изменил мою внешность и повел в магический мир.  
Юноша внимательно наблюдал за изменениями в поведении декана. На последних словах он резко вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с учеником.  
- Внешность? – тихо переспросил он.  
- Ну да. Он говорил, что мои глаза слишком похожи на глаза мамы, а ему бы не хотелось, чтобы я постоянно напоминал ему её. Ещё он исправил мне зрение, потому что ему было лень покупать мне новые очки взамен старых. Что-то не так, профессор?  
Снейп вдруг соскочил со стула и так резко открыл шкаф с готовыми зельями, что все флаконы чуть не посыпались на пол. Он выпил Умиротворяющий настой, как заметил Орион.  
- Вы… Вы можете быть свободны, мистер Блэк, - с трудом произнес Снейп, восстанавливая отчего-то тяжелое дыхание. – Завтра в то же время. И постарайтесь больше не нападать на Малфоя… кхм… без палочки.

***  
Красивая ведьма среднего возраста в длинном черном плаще с капюшоном, скрывающим лицо, чувствовала себя преступником, который прячется от правосудия и вынужден всё время оглядываться назад, опасаясь слежки. Конечно, реальной угрозы в настоящее время не существовало, ведь официально в магическом и маггловском мире было спокойно. Да и мало ли зачем взрослая женщина может посетить парк рядом с домом, в котором она родилась и выросла. Может быть, ностальгия внезапно налетела. Однако осторожность никогда не помешает. К тому же Лили уже привыкла скрываться и притворяться. Много лет назад никто бы не подумал, что прямолинейная и бесхитростная девочка превратится в дрожащую от страха лань. Но именно такой увидел её сейчас друг детства.

Миссис Поттер ждала мужа с работы, на которой он в последнее время стал задерживаться. Где-то с месяц назад участились нападения на семьи магглорожденных волшебников. Убийств пока не было, магов только лишь уговаривали перейти на сторону неких влиятельных личностей, прекратить контакты с маггловским миром и стереть родственникам воспоминания о магии. Как это уже было не единожды, некоторые соглашались, некоторые выступали против такой теневой политики. Строптивым угрожали и шантажировали.  
Лили с волнением смотрела в окно. Ужин остывал, а Джеймса ещё не было. Ни письма, ни сообщения через камин – тишина.  
Вдруг она заметила вдалеке движение, и через минуту на подоконник приземлилась взъерошенная школьная сова. Женщина уж было подумала, что это от Гарри или Сириуса, но почерк на конверте был до боли знаком, его нельзя было спутать ни с каким другим. Тревожное чувство заставило Лили тихонько ойкнуть. Он не мог написать ей ничего хорошего.  
Взяв у совы пергамент, миссис Поттер накормила птицу и отправила обратно в Хогвартс.  
Дрожащими руками она вскрыла конверт.

Северус нервно расхаживал возле скамейки в парке. Они не виделись много лет. Естественно, что он так волновался. Однако не это было важно. Ему хотелось не просто увидеть её – для этого он нашёл бы массу поводов много раньше, – ему нужно было получить подтверждение одной теории, и дать его могла только она.  
- Здравствуй, Северус, - тихий голос почти испугал мужчину. Он развернулся к ней и инстинктивно протянул руку, чтобы отпустить капюшон, а потом с нежностью провести ладонью по волосам.  
- Здравствуй, Лили, - также тихо ответил он. – Ты совсем не изменилась.  
Гриффиндорка быстро вернула себе самообладание. Со Снейпом нужно быть начеку.  
- Зачем ты меня сюда позвал среди ночи?  
Маг как-то сразу напрягся и ожесточился. Образ уставшего и расслабленного человека мгновенно спал, словно и не было никакой минутной слабости.  
- Орион Блэк – твой сын, - он не спрашивал, он искал подтверждение. То, как вздрогнула Лили, а потом надолго замолчала, было лучшим доказательством его правоты.  
- Я не могла отдать его… Риддлу, - наконец ответила она, едва не назвав тёмного волшебника Волдемортом, но, вовремя вспомнив, что её друг – Пожиратель смерти, быстро поправилась.  
- И ты отдала его Петуньи! – воскликнул Снейп. – Самой ужасной маггловской дуре из всех возможных! Мерлин, чем ты думала?!  
- Прекрати на меня кричать! Муффлиато, - миссис Поттер торопливо наложила заглушающее заклинание. – Туни была единственным вариантом, и она лучше, чем ты думаешь! Куда я могла деть только что родившегося малыша? Не в приют же?! Я была уверена, что моя сестра позаботится о нем!  
- Не давая еды и заставляя работать? О, отлично! А то, что он считал себя сиротой – тоже нормально? – возмущался Северус, размахивая руками. – И потом отдать его Блэку! Салазар, это просто гениальная идея! Узнаю авторство Джеймса Поттера.  
- Замолчи немедленно! Какое тебе дело до моего сына? Ты всегда ненавидел моего мужа и со мной уже много лет не общаешься! – Лили сверкала глазами. – Нет уж, не перебивай меня, Северус.  
Ведьма разозлилась. Она носила в себе эту боль и предательство по отношению к сыну уже 14 лет. Теперь же эмоции взяли верх.  
- Не ты ли говорил, что он в опасности? Не ты ли пришел ко мне тогда, чтобы я могла защитить своего ребенка? Чего же ты молчишь? Отвечай!  
Вместо слов он зажал ей рот поцелуем. Сначала она пыталась вырваться из его объятий, но потом сдалась и обмякла. Северус сразу же отпустил её.  
- Мерлин, Лили, прости меня. Я не хотел, - смущенно пробормотал он.  
- Северус Снейп, что на тебя нашло?! – в тёмноте было почти незаметно, как раскраснелись её щеки, но они стояли слишком близко друг другу, и от него не укрылся сей факт.  
- Этого больше не повторится, - ответил мужчина более строго. – Одумайся, наконец, женщина! Твой сын – крестник Тёмного Лорда, слизеринец, владеет беспалочковой магией и участвует в смертельно опасном соревновании. От кого ты его спасла?  
Мужчина обессилено сел на скамейку, которую облюбовал ещё с момента прихода сюда в безлюдный маггловский парк на берегу затхлой речушки.  
- Ох, Сев, я уже ничего не знаю, - она опустилась рядом с ним и вздохнула. – Расскажи мне о нем, пожалуйста.

***  
Молодой слизеринец метался во сне. Тихие стоны иногда срывались с его губ. Простыни смялись и кое-где были поцарапаны. В очередной раз прогнувшись в спине и прошипев что-то неразборчивое, парень содрогнулся всем телом и кончил, забрызгивая пижамные штаны липкой жидкостью.  
Утром Орион чувствовал себя беспокойно. Он хотел бы списать волнение на приближающееся первое испытание. И ему бы это удалось, если бы он не ощутил дискомфорт в паху. Во-первых, там обнаружились следы засохшей спермы, а во-вторых – твердая эрекция. Ни по одному из признаков это не походило на страх перед гипотетическим Василиском или кем-то подобным.  
Конечно, утренняя эрекция не была странной для юноши его возраста, просто раньше это не волновало его так сильно. Внутри поселилось чувство, что теперь всё будет иначе. Орион попытался вспомнить, что ему снилось, но память наотрез отказывалась сотрудничать.  
- Мерррлинн, шшшто сссо мннооой, - пробормотал себе под нос Блэк, потирая лоб ладонью. Член поутих, давая своему хозяину возможность встать с кровати и направиться в душ.  
- Ты чего шипишь? – сонно поинтересовался Блейз, выползая из своей кровати.  
- Шиплю? – парень искренне удивился.  
- Ну да, - Забини приобнял его за плечи и подмигнул. – Ты даже ночью, когда стонал, издавал такие шшшипяааащщщие звуки.  
Орион закрыл лицо ладонями.  
- Салазар тебя за ногу, - выругался он и улетел в душевую.  
С каждым шагом всё запутаннее и туманнее. Значит, ночью он говорил на парселтанге. Что бы это значило? Ущипнув себя за руку, Орион приказал себе перестать думать. Ничего не случилось. Подумаешь, может ему снились змеи!  
«Ага», - возразил внутренний голос, - «Змей, с которым ты не прочь заняться сексом».  
Парень стукнулся головой о стену – не помогло.  
Развратные картины, замелькавшие перед глазами, тут же разбудили задремавшую на время эрекцию.  
«Нет, нет, нет», - умолял себя Орион, стараясь изгнать соблазнительные образы, но позорно капитулировал.  
Сильные мужские руки, скользящие по его телу, заставляющие плавиться и выгибаться. Жадные губы, припадающие к тонкой жилке на шее. Язык, дразнящий и проникающий в горячий рот. Гибкое почти змеиное тело, прижимающее его к стене. Крупный, пульсирующий орган…  
- Нет! – Блэк резко вскинул голову, открыл глаза и взорвался оглушительным оргазмом, даже не прикасаясь к члену. – Ммммм…. Уббииитть Мааааллфффойааа.

***  
Во время взвешивания волшебных палочек и позирования для «Ежедневного пророка» к чемпионам подлетела шумная, вызывающе одетая блондинка – Рита Скиттер. Критически рассмотрев всех кандидатов, она выудила Ориона за руку и утащила в каморку для метел.  
Эта женщина была просто ужасна! Почему она выбрала именно его, Ориону было не понятно. Зато Драко и Флер явно оскорбились тем, что их прекрасные персоны проигнорировали.  
Вопросы показались ему настоящей пыткой.  
«В каких отношениях Вы состоите с мистером Риддлом?»  
«Правда ли, что Сириус Блэк усыновил Вас в маггловском приюте?»  
«Собираетесь ли Вы играть ловцом сборной Англии, когда закончите Хогвартс?»  
«Действительно ли Виктор Крам сделал Вам предложение?»  
После очередного провокационного замечания Орион едва не стер пустоголовой ведьме память. Он не очень вежливо прорычал, что ему пора на урок, и вылетел из каморки, словно за ним гналось стадо разъяренных кентавров.  
Буквально через пару дней в «Пророке» появилась невообразимого содержания статья о приемнике небезызвестного тёмного мага, который родился в семье магглов и страдает суицидальными наклонностями – как иначе объяснишь его желание участвовать в Турнире Трех Волшебников? Про их странную связь с болгарским ловцом и приемного отца с не менее тёмным прошлым тоже упомянули. Фотографии остальных участников располагались только на второй странице газеты, тогда как снимок Ориона рядом с крёстным, сделанный явно на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, занимал почти всю первую страницу. Ещё повезло, что в этот момент они следили за игрой и лишь неуловимо улыбались друг другу, потому что парень тут же вспомнил, как непринужденно он вел себя в компании мужчины.  
После выхода статьи Сириус рвал и метал, проклиная директора, Волдеморта и назойливую муху-репортершу. Он даже собирался аппарировать в редакцию «Ежедневного пророка» и изловить Скиттер для деликатного разговора, но Дамблдор убедил его оставаться в школе. Как стало известно позже, корреспондентке запретили появляться на территории Хогвартса.  
Орион же получил письмо от Тома с искренними извинениями за причиненные неудобства и обещанием разобраться в ситуации. Да, теперь Рите Скиттер не позавидовал бы ни один здравомыслящий человек Британии.  
Но, пожалуй, самым приятным моментом стала молчаливая поддержка Крама.

***  
О драконах его предупредили сразу несколько человек: Виктор, отец и даже Снейп. Орион был рад тому, что каждый из них заботится о нем. Причем от декана он уж точно не ожидал подобного. Хотя можно было быть уверенным, что Малфой также уже в курсе. Об этом говорил и непотребный вид блондина – покрасневшие глаза и бледное лицо.  
Подумать над тактикой времени почти не было. Парень прокрутил в голове несколько возможных сюжетов. Но проблема заключалась в том, что он не знал всего задания целиком. Не потребуют же от участников убить этакую зверюгу, да к тому же безумно ценную и дорогую?  
Прочитав две-три книги по общению с драконами и не найдя ничего, что могло бы помочь, юный Блэк уже было расстроился, но Крам позвал его немного полетать. Решение пришло само собой – метла! Как же он мог упустить своё явное преимущество?!  
В день соревнований участником разрешалось провести некоторое время с семьей. Заходя в комнату для чемпионов, расположенную за Большим залом, Орион был уверен, что его ждет отец. Завтрак уже закончился, и старшего Блэка в поле зрения не было. Каково же было его удивление, когда он увидел перед собой слегка нервничающего крёстного.  
- Милорд! – воскликнул слизеринец, подавив желание закричать «Том» и бросится мужчине на шею. Он как можно медленнее подошел к Риддлу и почтительно склонил голову в знак приветствия. Краем глаза Блэк наблюдал, как внимательно его осматривают Малфои, родители Крама, и даже семейство Делакур. Жеманная француженка ослепительно улыбнулась Тёмному Лорду, но не получила и капли внимания.  
- Доброе утро, Орион, - сдержанно поздоровался мужчина.  
- Я не ожидал, что ты приедешь, - прошептал парень, тщетно пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
Сильная рука легла ему на плечо и подтолкнула к выходу.  
- Не мог пропустить такого зрелища. Надеюсь, ты не против небольшой экскурсии? Я уже столько лет не был в Хогвартсе. Хотелось бы увидеть, изменилось ли что-то в моё отсутствие.  
Они прошли через весь Большой зал, где ещё остались некоторые зазевавшиеся ученики и теперь неприкрыто глазели на них.  
- Ещё раз прошу прощения за ту статью, - тихо сказал мужчина, когда они покинули людное место.  
- О, ты не виноват. Это всё та… - Орион едва удержался от грубости, на что Риддл фыркнул. – Надеюсь, ты не сделал с ней ничего серьёзного?  
- Так, пустяки. Не стоит твоего беспокойства, - отмахнулся мужчина, скрывая веселье. – Припугнул кое-чем. Она к тебе больше не сунется.  
Когда они направились к подземельям, на встречу вышли Снейп и Каркаров. Оба волшебника почтительно поклонились Волдеморту.  
- Мой Лорд, могу я чем-нибудь быть Вам полезен? - поинтересовался зельевар. Орион даже удивился тому, с каким уважением он это сделал. До настоящего момента юный Блэк не подозревал наличия у своего профессора такой способности.  
- Всё в порядке, Северус. Мы вполне способны позаботиться о себе, правда, Орион? – Тёмный Лорд улыбнулся крестнику и получил улыбку в ответ. Они пошли дальше по безлюдному коридору. Через некоторое время Риддл утянул парня в тёмную нишу за доспехами.  
- Том, куда мы? – шепотом спросил Орион. Его дыхание участилось.  
- Отткррооойссяаа, - зашипел мужчина, и перед ними распахнулась дверь в явно заброшенное помещение.  
Когда они вошли, на стенах сразу вспыхнули факелы. Парень ахнул. Это была небольшая, но очень уютная гостиная. Камин, диван, небольшой обеденный столик, книжный шкаф, рабочий стол – всё было в довольно неплохом состоянии, хоть и покрылось легким слоем пыли.  
Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, приводя помещение в надлежащий вид, и вызвал эльфа из своего поместья.  
- Сначала я хотел выкрасть тебя порт-ключом к себе в замок, - мужчина усмехнулся, когда крестник покраснел от смущения. – Но потом вспомнил об этой комнате. Я нашёл её, когда учился на третьем курсе. Мне нужно было место, где… в общем, уединенное место, желательно поближе к гостиной Слизерина. Исследуя все ниши, я нашёл тайные покои Салазара.  
Они разместились на диване. Эльф Тома уже подал еду и напитки: хозяину – вино, а его крестнику – сок.  
- Тебе нельзя пить алкоголь перед соревнованием, но, думаю, когда будешь праздновать победу, вполне можешь себе позволить сливочного пива, - заметил Риддл, когда Орион надулся на детский напиток.  
Неожиданно Блэк крепко обнял мужчину, как и хотел сделать с момента их встречи.  
- Ну-ну, малыш, всё будет в порядке, - по-своему истолковал его жест мужчина. – Ты ведь у меня уже такой взрослый.  
Орион фыркнул ему в шею. Тепло и близость мужчины заставляли его сердце трепетать.  
- Спасибо, Том, - прошептал он, поднимая лицо с взволнованными синими глазами.  
Тёмный Лорд провел рукой по черным волосам юноши, доставляя своей лаской невероятное удовольствие. Веки парня прикрылись, а губы пересохли. Легкий поцелуй коснулся горячего лба.  
- Думаю, тебе стоит поесть, а потом мы пойдем на свежий воздух. Схватка с драконом требует недюжинной силы, - хрипло шепнул ему на ухо Волдеморт, отпуская из объятий.  
- Ты знал! – взорвался Орион, мягко ударяя его кулаком в грудь.  
- Тихо-тихо! – Риддл обхватил крестника руками за спину и снова прижал к себе. Теперь Блэк лежал головой на локте старшего мага, словно младенец, и сверлил его обиженным взглядом.  
Мужчина склонился к нему, почти касаясь своим носом кончика носа парня.  
- Во-первых, участники не должны знать о задании заранее, - прошептал он еле слышно. – Во-вторых, крёстные не обязаны информировать своих крестников о предстоящей опасности. Хотя и могут намекнуть им, что неплохо бы подкрепиться. В-третьих, - что-то изменилось в голосе и взгляде мужчины. Орион жадно вглядывался в тёмно-карие глаза и покорно ждал продолжения, уже готовый к любому исходу, - непослушных мальчиков, которые бьют взрослых, нужно наказывать. Ты так не думаешь, малыш?  
По телу Блэка прошла волна дрожи. Да, он готов быть наказан, он жаждет быть наказан этим мужчиной. Но вот только поступок Тёмного Лорда нельзя было предсказать. Тонкие пальцы очень быстро забрались под рубашку юноши и стали… щекотать его. Заливистый смех и вскрики Ориона отражались от высокого потолка. Подобно змее он извивался всем телом под сильными руками мужчины.  
- Ох, Том, пожалуйста, - всхлипывал парень, пытаясь сбросить чужие руки. – Я не могу больше. Тооом!  
- Моя маленькая ревнивая змейка сдается? – насмешливо спросил тёмный маг и, получив согласный кивок, прекратил пытку. Он бережно поправил задравшуюся рубашку и помог крестнику подняться.  
- Ты – монстр, Том, ты знаешь об этом? – ответил Орион отдышавшись. Его глаза и щеки горели, а грудь беспокойно вздымалась. Мужчина залюбовался им, но быстро вернул себе контроль над телом и сознанием.  
- Будь уверен, змееныш, я в курсе, - усмехнулся Риддл.  
Они, наконец, приступили к скромной трапезе и даже обсудили тактику схватки с драконом. Мужчина похвалил крестника за идею с метлой, настоятельно попросил его быть осторожным, а потом поинтересовался, как идут дела с младшим Малфоем.  
- Люциус сообщил мне, что Драко обвинил тебя в том, что ты заставил Кубок огня сделать его четвертым чемпионом. Подожди, - Тёмный Лорд поднял вверх руку, останавливая возражения крестника, - дай угадаю. Империо?  
Парень усмехнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
- Зелье?  
- Не-а, - хихикнул юноша, понимая, что его не будут больше наказывать.  
- Флейта, - словно только что дойдя до этой мысли объявил маг.  
- Ещё скажи, что ты прислал мне её не для этого, - довольно улыбнулся Орион и сложил стопы в тонких белых носках поверх ног мужчины. Его руки были закинуты за голову, а рубашка задралась, вновь обнажая плоский накачанный живот.  
Взгляд мужчины пообещал повторения пытки щекоткой, но парень не побоялся рискнуть. В конце концов, кто сказал, что ему не понравилось?  
- Разумеется, я прислал её не для того, чтобы только Малфой плясал под твою дудочку, - рассмеялся Риддл. – Но я доволен результатом. Ведь тебя никто не поймал?  
Орион согласно кивнул.  
- В таком случае, всё в порядке. А теперь, если ты не готов ко второму раунду, - пальцы мужчины оказались в опасной близости от живота Блэка, но только лишь нежно погладили его. – Предлагаю пойти на свежий воздух.

***  
Как бы ни был прекрасен день, проведенный с Томом, рано или поздно Ориону пришлось идти в палатку для чемпионов. Там уже были остальные участники: Малфой приобрел нежно зелёный оттенок кожи, Флер истерично металась из угла в угол и нервно кусала губы, Виктор был ещё более хмурым и собранным.  
Следом за Блэком вошли члены жюри. Участникам было предложено вытянуть жребий. Ориону достался четвертый номер - самый крупный и опасный дракон, вернее, дракониха – Венгерская Хвосторога. Задачей чемпионов, как оказалось, было – забрать у самки золотое яйцо.  
Все участники уже выступили. Наконец, подошла его очередь. Подавив панику, Орион решительно шагнул на стадион, где его ждал соперник.  
Он увидел её сразу же. Огромная и прекрасная, как и любая мать, готовая драться до последнего за своих детей. Сердце парня резануло болью. Любила ли его мать? Боролась ли она за его жизнь также отчаянно?  
- Акцио «Нимбус», - тихо скомандовал юный маг и стал просчитывать ходы наперед. Заклинание, защищающее от огня, которое он нашёл в книге для драконозаводчиков, окутало его мягким коконом. Затем занять подходящую позицию, и вот она уже летит – маленькая точка над стадионом.  
Публика гудела от нетерпения, но юноше было не до зрителей, он совершенно отключился от посторонних шумов и видел только самое важное: дракона, кладку яиц и метлу, несущуюся к нему на всех порах.  
С разбегу оседлав верный Нимбус, Орион сделал первую попытку выхватить яйцо на лету. Дракониха в последний момент махнула хвостом, задев его по плечу. Рана была неглубокой, но всё же мешала держать метлу ровно.  
- Потрясающе! Вы только посмотрите на него! Этот парень просто рожден для полета! Какая техника, какая скорость! Спорю, что он летает даже лучше Крама! – верещал комментатор Людо Бэгмен. – Вторая попытка. Нырок. Вот оно золотое яйцо – почти достал. И резко уходит вверх. Готово! Самый быстрый результат среди всех чемпионов!  
Стадион взорвался овациями. Хвосторога в порыве ярости разломила тяжелую цепь и взлетела вслед за ним, но была вовремя остановлена драконологами.

***  
- Ты был бесподобен, мой маленький укротитель драконов, - нежно шептал ему Риддл, пока мадам Помфри отошла проверить других пострадавших. Если Орион отделался только рваной раной левой руки, то у Малфоя были ожоги и вывих колена. Парень даже посочувствовал сопернику – вторая нога в этом году.  
- Я уже не маленький, милорд, - возмущенно зашипел он в ответ. – Вы же сами говорили мне об этом утром.  
- Не придирайся к словам. О, вижу, твой отец сейчас порвет меня на гриффиндорский флаг.  
Орион перевел взгляд на вход в палатку и заметил там обеспокоенного Сириуса.  
- Ты в порядке? – как всегда чрезмерно активный и нервный анимаг разве что не обнюхал сына со всех сторон.  
- Пап, перестань! – вскрикнул парень, когда его руку попытались вывернуть под неестественным углом.  
- Я, пожалуй, оставлю вас, - сухо произнес Риддл и взъерошил без того растрепанные от полета черные волосы крестника.  
- Ты ведь ещё приедешь? – с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил его юноша.  
- Конечно, впереди ещё два состязания.  
- Подожди, - крикнул Орион, когда мужчина был уже почти на выходе. – Эм, милорд, мне очень жаль, но на Рождество в школе будет Святочный бал, и, вероятно, я не смогу приехать.  
Тёмный Лорд не подал виду, что расстроен этим заявлением. Он очень любил проводить праздник вместе с парнем.  
- Что ж, ты же знаешь, что в моем доме ты всегда желанный гость. До встречи, Орион, мистер Блэк.

***  
- Том! О, Мерлин, Том. Ещё… Ещё… Пожалуйста… - Орион снова стонал во сне. Теперь его сны стали более откровенными. С момента их последней встречи у парня не осталось сомнений в том, чего и кого он хочет. С этого же дня на кровать накладывалось мощнейшее заглушающее заклинание.  
Орион перевернулся на живот и нетерпеливо потерся возбужденной плотью о простыни.  
- Да… ох, Том… ммм…  
Ещё движение и мир взорвался ослепительными искрами оргазма, а парень затих.

***  
Предстоящий Святочный бал вызвал такой ажиотаж, какого Хогвартс давно не видел в своих стенах. Рекордное число учеников остались в школе на каникулы. Девушки старше 12 лет использовали весь арсенал чар, зелий и других уловок для обольщения юношей. Каждая мечтала попасть в рождественскую сказку и стать принцессой вечера. Особенно активно барышни охотились за чемпионами.  
Если Малфой практически сразу сдался в загребущие лапы Панси Паркинсон, то Орион держался до последнего. Все эти девичьи ужимки и намеки приводили его в состояние бешенства. Ему приходилось постоянно проверять еду и напитки на предмет любовных снадобий, а ещё носить мощный амулет от приворотных чар вроде магии вейл. По правде говоря, если бы не особые правила для чемпионов, Орион бы вообще никуда не пошёл. Парень с радостью истребил бы весь женский пол, а потом аппарировал бы в Загадочный замок на тихий семейный праздник с Томом. Но пасовать перед такими мелкими препятствиями – было не в его характере. Немного помучавшись, Орион выбрал себе в партнерши ровенкловку Чжоу Чанг. Девушка была счастлива пойти с ним, так как Седрика Диггори, первого красавца школы, увела у неё из под носа Флер Делакур. Последний чемпион – Виктор Крам – пригласил кузину Блэка – Элен Лестранж.  
Как выяснилось, слабым местом в воспитании Ориона были танцы, вернее, полное отсутствие опыта в танцах. В последнюю неделю до бала Сириусу пришлось срочно восполнять этот пробел. Они тренировались каждый вечер и все выходные почти до посинения, пока старший Блэк не согласился, что сын хотя бы не ударит в грязь лицом и не заставит его сгорать от стыда.  
В назначенный день Хогвартс буквально захлестнуло праздничным настроением. Было похоже, что директор и профессора очень уж стараются произвести впечатление на иностранных гостей. Ели стали шире, украшения – пышнее, золото и серебро заботливые эльфы едва не стерли до дыр.  
Облачившись в новую парадную мантию тёмно-синего цвета, бархатные брюки, жилет и ослепительно белую рубашку, Орион гордо прошествовал в вестибюль, где они должны были встретиться с его дамой-на-вечер. Чжоу не подвела своего партнера. Она выглядела таинственно, сексуально, очаровательно… На неё заглядывались все мужчины и юноши, кроме самого Блэка.  
Танец чемпионов закончился достаточно быстро, после чего Орион позволил себе расслабиться и прогуляться в вечнозелёном саду.  
- Северус, ты уверен, что война неминуема? – донесся до парня взволнованный мужской голос. По акценту юноша догадался, что профессор ведет беседу с директором Дурмштранга Игорем Каркаровым. Став невольным свидетелем столь интересного разговора, слизеринец уже не мог позволить себе уйти. Он затаился в одном из укромных уголков сада и весь превратился в слух.  
- Абсолютно. Даже если Лорд ещё питает иллюзии, что ему никто не угрожает, то Дамблдор точно готовит план по его устранению. Орден Феникса начал активно вербовать министерских чиновников. Насколько я знаю, участились рейды авроров.  
Голос Снейпа был тихим, твердым и не сочился сарказмом – явный признак серьёзности его слов.  
- Ты уже выбрал сторону? – шепнул ему собеседник.  
- Тссс… Это разговор не для школьных стен. Ты же знаешь, что я остаюсь лояльным нашему Лорду. Однако, всегда нужно иметь запасной вариант.  
Они помолчали.  
- Как думаешь, начнут ли они сейчас или подождут хотя бы полгода? – не выдержал паузы Каркаров.  
- Тебе так не терпится уехать подольше от линии огня? – усмехнулся зельевар, но сразу же вернулся к деловому тону. – Они ждут, когда вырастет Поттер.  
Орион представил, как скривилось лицо профессора при этих словах. Все знали, как именно он относится к гриффиндорцу.  
- Поттер? Хм. Напомни-ка мне, кто это? – спросил его собеседник.  
- Ты разве не знаешь? Ай-яй-яй, как не стыдно! – глумился Снейп. – Гарри Поттер, воспитанник Тёмного Лорда, сын одного из самых преданных сторонников Дамблдора.  
Столько пафоса было в этой фразе, что Орион едва удержался от смеха. А вот Каркарова она порядком обидела.  
- Перестань, Северус. Я вовсе не обязан знать о таких частностях. У меня своих воспитанников хватает. Что в нем такого важно, в этом твоем Поттере?  
Блэк тоже хотел бы узнать. Он и не заметил, как напрягся. Было понятно, что разговор шел о Томе Риддле, ведь именно его обычно называют Тёмный Лорд, Милорд или Мой Лорд. Отец по-прежнему отказывался давать любопытному слизеринцу ответ на вопрос: «Почему?». У крёстного спрашивать было неприлично. Но юноша понимал, что за именем стоит что-то значительное, тайное, скорее всего связанное с политикой и теми идеями, которыми делился с ним Риддл. Орион отбросил посторонние мысли и снова перевел внимание на мужчин.  
- Четырнадцать лет назад было произнесено одно пророчество, которое сулило Тёмному Лорду обретение невиданной силы, оно же привязало его к Гарри Поттеру. Теперь Милорд постоянно держит мальчишку при себе. Никто не знает, чему он его учит, возможно, что тёмным искусствам. Но до тех пор, пока он не будет способен постоять за себя, Поттеры парализованы. Они никогда не рискнут жизнью своего ребенка. Альбус, в свою очередь, рассчитывает на помощь Лили и Джеймса, но и у него всегда полно сюрпризов в рукавах.  
- Есть ли шанс, что этот парень перейдет на нашу сторону? – спросил Каркаров.  
- Не знаю, на что рассчитывает Милорд, но, по-моему, это утопия. У мальчишки нет никаких выдающихся способностей, разве что талант портить любое зелье. Ни в боевой магии, ни в Трансфигурации, ни в Чарах, насколько мне известно, он тоже не блещет. Но, во всяком случае сейчас, щенок Поттера – гарантия нашей безопасности. Много лет назад его родители добровольно согласились отдать его Милорду. Насколько я знаю, они не давали магической клятвы, но наш Лорд вполне может потребовать её от мальчишки.  
- Итак, у нас есть минимум полгода. А максимум?  
- Максимум - полтора.  
Мужчины удалились, а невольный свидетель их разговора долго ещё размышлял о том, что услышал.


	4. 1995

**1995  
**  
Все каникулы и почти весь январь Орион бился над подсказкой, скрытой в золотом яйце. Когда яйцо открывали, из него выходил громкий, скрипящий звук, который было совершенно невозможно слушать дольше пары секунд. Сделав предположение, что послание зашифровано на каком-то языке, парень стал изучать книги о магических народах. Он подумал, что это был крик банши или другого громогласного существа, но нигде не нашёл упоминания о том, как перевести этот язык на привычный английский.  
Уже почти отчаявшись найти ключ к разгадке, младший Блэк наткнулся на книгу о русалках, где говорилось, что русалочьи песни можно слушать только находясь под водой, а в воздухе они совершенно ужасны. Заручившись поддержкой отца, слизеринец решил провести небольшой эксперимент.  
Как уже знал Орион, у каждого преподавателя была своя ванная комната, в которую можно было попасть только из спальни. Начиная с первого курса парень пользовался тем, что Сириус является профессором, и хотя бы раз в неделю позволял себе понежиться в горячей воде с разноцветной пеной. Это маленькое развлечение быстро стало его привычкой.  
Вечером 4 февраля, прихватив с собой золотое яйцо, юноша направился к комнатам своего отца. Сириуса в замке не было, по субботам он часто развлекался в Хогсмите или встречался с друзьями, которых у мужчины было предостаточно.  
Пользуясь возможностью расслабиться, Орион налил себе немного вина из отцовского запаса и прямо с бокалом вошел в ванную комнату.  
Приятный полумрак, легкий аромат шампуней и разных средств для ухода за кожей, обильная пена создавали особенное настроение - спокойствия, умиротворенности, гармонии. Медленно скинув с себя мантию, джинсы, футболку и всё остальное, молодой волшебник скользнул в теплую воду.  
Сделав глоток тёмно-красного напитка, парень облизал губы, закрыл глаза и предался мечтам. После рокового столкновения с Драко Малфоем, его сны и фантазии сконцентрировались на одном-единственном человеке – Томе Риддле. С тех пор не было дня или ночи, когда бы Орион не думал о крёстном. Он представлял себе их встречи, наполненные страстью и взаимным желанием, интимные разговоры шепотом, нежные поцелуи. Каждой клеточкой своего юного тела он жаждал почувствовать уверенные прикосновения тонких пальцев Тома повсюду, но особенно остро на своем члене и в промежности. От одной мысли об этом он готов был стонать в полный голос.  
Руки Ориона невольно следовали его желанию: едва ощутимо они скользили по груди, животу и вниз к бедрам, где уже нарастало напряжение. Широко разведя ноги в стороны, юноша гладил себя очень медленно и осторожно. Сначала он прикасался только к внутренней поверхности бедер, то усиливая, то ослабляя нажим, царапая и массируя кожу. Затем, один любопытный палец закружил возле сфинктера, заставляя всё тело парня задрожать в предвкушении. Он чуть слышно застонал и несильно надавил на вход. Мыльная вода помогала безболезненно скользнуть внутрь. Это было потрясающе. Тугие мышцы плотно обхватили кончик пальца, внутри было горячо, хоть и немного тесно. А уж от мысли о длинном толстом члене, вставленном туда на всю длину, вызывали головокружение и усиливали эрекцию.  
Свободная рука парня переместилась на жаждущий внимания член, пальцы осторожно обнажили головку и погладили её. Одновременно, палец, что был внутри, скользнул глубже. Орион задохнулся от удовольствия. Ему отчаянно захотелось ускорить процесс, но он сдержался. Представляя на месте своих рук руки Тома, он изучал свои реакции на эти прикосновения. Если ритмично сжимать член по всей длине, не двигаясь вверх-вниз, то он начинал набухать и становился почти каменным. А если вытащить палец почти до конца, а потом резко вставить обратно, по телу проходил разряд, сравнимый с электрическим.  
Но всё равно он не мог сдержаться слишком долго. После добавления второго пальца и очередного резкого движения руки, Орион задел простату и застонал во весь голос. Рука на члене стала активнее, энергичнее, жестче. Он выгибался, кричал и жаждал большего.  
- Том, - простонал юноша и взорвался оглушительным оргазмом.  
Всё его тело расслабилось, и он чуть не уснул прямо в воде. Допив вино, парень сменил воду в ванной и нырнул туда вместе с золотым яйцом.

***  
Время до второго задания прошло незаметно. Когда загадка была решена, осталось придумать способ продержаться под водой в течение часа. Здесь очень помогло то, что сын и отец Блэки во время многочисленных путешествий часто ездили на море. Они постоянно экспериментировали с заклинаниями и зельями, помогающими дышать под водой. Сириус предпочитал использовать чары Головного пузыря, как наиболее универсальные. А вот Ориону больше пришлись по душе жабросли – волшебные водоросли, которые не только формировали жабры и перепонки, но и помогали магу быстро подстроиться под температуру воды. Становясь русалкой, человек лучше адаптировался к подводному миру.  
Закупив жабросли в аптеке на Косой Аллее, Сириус предложил сыну потренироваться заранее. Несмотря на то, что на улице стояла зима, юноша и мужчина пару раз сплавали на дно Черного озера, где успели осмотреться и изучить обстановку.  
Русалки оказались не самыми дружелюбными, но куда им было до гриндилоу! Эти маленькие водные черти так и норовили утянуть зазевавшихся волшебников вниз. Они нападали из высоких зарослей морской травы и цепкими ручонками хватали незваных гостей за ноги.  
Вечером перед соревнованиями Орион в очередной раз заметил на себе самодовольный взгляд Малфоя – гарантия того, что белобрысый слизеринец затевает что-то гадкое. Но сейчас Блэку было не до того. Его больше волновал вопрос, что им придется искать на дне Черного озера. Русалочья песня говорила, что у чемпионов будет похищено самое дорогое. На поиски отведен всего один час, после которого пропажа никогда уже не вернется. Орион невольно задумался, что, а вернее, кто является для него самым важным на земле. Но верить, что русалки могут похитить его крёстного, как-то не хотелось.  
В день соревнования он едва не проспал. Ночью, замечтавшись, юноша уснул очень поздно. Теперь же он со всех ног бежал к озеру, где собрались уже не только все участники, но и толпы болельщиков. Увидев среди зрителей Тома, он облегченно вздохнул, счастливо улыбаясь, подбежал к мужчине и крепко обнял его.  
- Извините, Милорд, мне нужно быть там, - парень виновато взглянул на мага и махнул в сторону ожидающих его появления членов жюри.  
- Конечно, малыш, - Риддл только лишь взъерошил его черные волосы, сплетенные в тонкую косичку. Было заметно, что мужчина тоже скучал по нему. Это вселяло в юного Блэка надежду.  
- Итак, все участники в сборе, и мы можем, наконец, начать второе испытание Турнира Трех Волшебников. Вчера ночью у каждого из них было похищено нечто ценное. Теперь это лежит на дне озера. Задача чемпионов найти пропажу и вернуться не позднее, чем через один час, - громко объявил Дамблдор. – Время пошло.  
Орион быстро проглотил жабросли и нырнул в обжигающе холодную воду. Водоросли подействовали мгновенно, он тут же почувствовал, как тело подстраивается под окружающую его среду: на шее появились жаберные щели, на ногах – перепонки, а кожа перестала мерзнуть.  
Парень уже было выбрал направление – он знал, где находится русалочий город благодаря тренировкам с отцом, как вдруг что-то неимоверно тяжелое с огромной скоростью потянуло его вниз. Судя по ощущениям, это был далеко не гриндилоу. Неподъемный груз, казалось, прикован цепью к ногам.  
- Что за черт? – возмутился Орион. Его всё тащило и тащило вниз, пока он не опустился на илистое дно посреди густых водорослей. Внимательно оглядев свои ноги, он заметил, что к ним, действительно, прикованы металлические кандалы, на другом конце которых был закреплен огромный валун, во много раз превышающий вес парня.  
Применив к цепям несколько отпирающих, отменяющих и режущих заклинаний он ничего не добился – кандалы были магическими, скорее всего не обошлось без тёмной магии.  
Блэк смачно выругался, но из горла раздались лишь булькающие звуки.  
Потеряв на разнообразные попытки освободиться не меньше двадцати минут, Орион вспомнил, что отец советовал ему взять универсальный нож-открывашку, подаренный им на последний день рождения парня. С его помощью можно было вскрыть любой замок. Поковыряв острием ножа в металлических звеньях, парень почувствовал, как тяжелые цепи спадают с ног.  
Однако, радоваться было рано. Собрав все свои силы и развив максимальную скорость, Орион поплыл вглубь озера. Приблизительно через полчаса он был на месте. Русалочий город, с главной площади которого раздавалась знакомая песня, казался пустынным. Все жители собрались возле небольшого помоста, к которому были привязаны два пленника – одним из них был Сириус, другой, судя по волосам, - сестра Флер Делакур. Видимо, Крам и Малфой уже выплыли на поверхность.  
Под любопытными взглядами русалок Орион подплыл к отцу и быстро перерезал ножом веревку, с помощью которой тот был привязан к камню. Сириус казался ему безвольной куклой: закостеневшее тело, закрытые глаза, совершенно неподвижное лицо. На мгновение парень даже испугался, но быстро взял себя в руки. Никто бы не посмел навредить родственникам и друзьям чемпионов.  
Слизеринец посмотрел на часы – оставалось пять минут до конца состязания, а ведь ещё нужно было успеть всплыть. Но Флер всё не появлялась. Значит ли это, что она не успеет спасти свою младшую сестру? Глубоко вздохнув, Орион разрезал веревку, которая держала девочку, и подхватил юную волшебницу второй рукой.  
Неожиданно, ему в грудь уперлось что-то острое – трезубец. Охранники преградили ему путь наверх.  
- Только один пленник, - грозно скомандовал неприятный на вид мужчина.  
- Но за ней никто не придет! – воскликнул парень, не желая оставлять маленькую француженку.  
- Значит, она останется у нас.  
Волна негодования захватила младшего Блэка. Он выпустил копившуюся ярость вовне. Русалки в ужасе отпрянули от волшебников. Почувствовав силу и мощь внешне хрупкого юноши, они решили не связываться с ним.  
Стихийный выброс магии стремительно понес всех троих наверх. Чувствуя, что действие водорослей подходит к концу, Орион в последний раз подтолкнул Сириуса и мисс Делакур, убеждаясь, что осталось доплыть не больше метра. Он очень надеялся, что девочка умеет плавать и не пойдет ко дну, когда очнется. Израсходовав все силы, парень потерял сознание.  
Когда два человека показались на поверхности воды, к ним немедленно подплыла лодка. Очухавшихся пленников втащили на борт и укутали полотенцами.  
- Где Орион? – хрипло спросил Сириус, но тут же прочитал всё по глазам спасателей.  
- Он ещё в озере.  
Не раздумывая, мужчина нырнул обратно. Он наколдовал себе головной пузырь и устремился ко дну. На полпути он столкнулся с русалками, которые поднимали бесчувственное тело его сына вверх. Давя панику, Сириус прямо в воде накладывал на парня разные заклинания, чтобы привести его в чувство. Когда они выплыли, юноша не дышал.

***  
Мадам Помфри не разрешила входить даже старшему Блэку. Она выставила всех за двери, а сама занялась лечением пациента. Парень начал дышать, но по каким-то причинам не приходил в себя.  
Сириус не находил себе места, мельтеша из угла в угол, из стороны в сторону по просторному коридору. Едва вытащив сына из озера, он увидел на его ногах толстые браслеты и оставленные ими следы. Мужчина не мог понять, откуда они взялись. Но выяснять причины было некогда, главное, чтобы Орион очнулся.  
Том Риддл также стоял под дверью больничного крыла и нервничал не меньше Блэка. Весь час, что крестник был под водой, он не мог избавиться от дурного предчувствия. Его подозрения стали оправдываться, когда спустя сорок минут выплыли Драко Малфой и Виктор Крам со спасенными девушками. Ему не верилось, что сын Люциуса смог обойти Ориона. К тому же, блондин перед началом соревнования вел себя слишком самодовольно. Впрочем, последнее качество было присуще всем Малфоям. Но Том не был бы Тёмным Лордом, если бы не знал, что этому семейству нельзя доверять, не проверяя.  
Прошел час и тревога начала перерастать в панику. Наконец, кто-то выплыл, но сразу стало ясно, что это не Орион. А уж после того, как старший Блэк вновь скрылся за толщей воды, Том сжал кулаки и мысленно стал умолять своего змееныша вернуться к нему живым и невредимым.  
Третьим человеком, стоявшим в ожидании вердикта колдомедика, был, как ни странно, Северус Снейп. Мрачный и нелюдимый мужчина помимо своей воли проникся симпатией к своему ученику, несмотря на то, что тот был сыном его школьного врага. И, если парня не спасут, он не знал, как сможет посмотреть в глаза любимой женщине.  
Практически следом за тремя магами явился хмурый Виктор Крам. Он был взволнован произошедшим с его другом несчастьем едва ли не больше, чем Сириус. В последнее время они мало общались – оба готовились ко второму испытанию. Да и Орион, как заметил болгарин, стал слишком мечтателен, мало говорил и редко возвращался на грешную землю.  
Дверь больничного крыла отворилась, и мадам Помфри впустила всех ожидающих внутрь.  
- Как он? – Сириус нетерпеливо бросился к лежащему на кровати сыну. Тот крепко спал.  
- Потише, профессор Блэк, или мне придется Вас выгнать, - пригрозила ему женщина. – У него сильное магическое истощение. Он наглотался воды и, кроме того…  
Она тяжело вздохнула. Крайне редко эта женщина выглядела по-настоящему расстроенной и ранимой. Все четверо затаили дыхание.  
- Кроме того, в организме был медленнодействующий яд.  
Сириус зарычал, Северус сжал зубы, а Том сразу придумал две-три сотни проклятий для отравителя. Крам опустился на стул возле кровати юноши и осторожно взял его за руку. Разумеется, все были шокированы и расстроены этим известием. Благо, что парень остался жив.  
- Мне удалось вывести яд из организма, - твердым голосом уверила их колдомедик. – Я думаю, что его отравили сегодня утром.  
- Он не появлялся за завтраком, - подал голос Снейп. – И едва не опоздал к началу испытания.  
- Я обнаружила в его кармане пакет из-под жаброслей. Там кое-что осталось. Северус, надеюсь, ты проведешь экспертизу, - Помфри подала мужчине свою находку, и он тут же скрылся в лаборатории больничного крыла.  
- Когда он очнется? – спросил Риддл. – Не повлияет ли яд на что-нибудь?  
- Я дала ему зелье Сне без сновидений. Думаю, он проспит до вечера. В любом случае, я не выпишу его раньше, чем через два дня. Что касается яда, я надеюсь, что всё будет в порядке. По крайней мере, он не коснулся мозга. Возможно общее ослабление организма.

***  
Спустя некоторое время в больничном крыле появился Дамблдор. Загадочно улыбаясь и сверкая голубыми глазами, он объяснил, что Орион практически сразу угодил в специальный капкан для чемпионов, именно поэтому на его ногах были металлические браслеты. И уже когда он добрался до пленников, то совершил грубейшую ошибку, спасая не только своего отца, но и Габриель Делакур. Русалки также рассказали, о том, что он использовал против них магию, отчего парень и потерял столько сил.  
На справедливый вопрос о яде, обнаруженном в жаброслях, директор сказал, что в аптеку уже направлены авроры и специалисты Министерства для прояснения ситуации с недоброкачественным товаром. Даже заявление Сириуса, что Орион уже пользовался водорослями, закупленными вместе с отравленными, не убедило Дамблдора в покушении на жизнь ученика.  
Расценив такое поведение «величайшего светлого мага современности» и попутно главы Визенгамота как вызов лично ему, Тёмный Лорд решил больше не подвергать крестника опасности. Он попросил Северуса разобраться в ситуации, найти виновных и предоставить ему в кратчайшие сроки. То, что наследник Блэков был отравлен в слизеринской спальне, не вызывало сомнений. Яд подлили в водоросли, дав им впитать в себя жидкость. Экспертиза показала, что это произошло примерно за три-четыре часа до начала соревнования.  
Другой вопрос, зачем Дамблдору было так откровенно врать Блэку? Конечно, Сириус не поверил Снейпу и Риддлу в том, что на его сына было совершено покушение, но ведь он и сам должен был понять, что директор Хогвартса просто нашёл случившемуся приемлемые отговорки. Если бы ученик умер в стенах школы, Попечительский совет имел право снять Дамблдора с должности. Можно было не сомневаться, что Люциус Малфой постарался бы это устроить. С другой стороны, чемпионы Турнира Трех Волшебников нередко погибали или получали тяжелые ранения, и в этом случае директор Хогвартса не нес бы прямой ответственности за смерть человека.  
Том аппарировал в свой замок. Он планировал собрать всех Пожирателей, дети которых учились в Хогвартсе, для серьёзного разговора. Кто бы не дерзнул напасть на его крестника, он никогда не посмеет перейти дорогу Тёмному Лорду. Мужчина решил познакомиться с будущими Пожирателями после окончания учебного года, а пока припугнуть страшной местью за нанесенное оскорбление.  
В тот же вечер Волдеморт получил сообщение от Снейпа, что Орион пришел в себя и у него всё в порядке.

***  
Когда Сириус рассказал сыну версию Дамблдора, он уже внутренне готовился защищать директора всеми правдами и неправдами. Зная характер парня не понаслышке, мужчина был уверен, что Орион во что бы то ни стало отомстит обидчикам. Но тот воспринял новости спокойно, без истерик и вспышек гнева. Слизеринец вообще стал более пассивным. Было ли это следствием отравления или чем-то ещё никто не знал. Никто, кроме самого Ориона.  
Совсем скоро наступила весна. Часть змеиного факультета, которая была на стороне Малфоя, почему-то затихла. Правда, блондин иногда бросал в сторону младшего Блэка яростные взгляды: руки чесались, но пойти против отца и Тёмного Лорда он не мог.  
Орион тем временем снова стал подолгу пропадать в компании Виктора Крама и никоим образом не претендовал на место лидера Слизерина.  
Так подошло время третьего испытания. К счастью, чемпионов освободили от сдачи экзаменов, и они могли целиком и полностью посвятить себя подготовке к Турниру. Пара Виктор-Орион тренировалась в основном по боевым искусствам. Они устраивали магические дуэли, совершали вылазки в Запретный лес под покровом ночи, взяли у Снейпа разрешение в Запретную секцию.  
Некоторые не в меру любопытные студенты пытались шутить по поводу жаркого романа между парнями, но замолкали, только увидев холодный взгляд Блэка, направленный в их сторону.

***  
Том не приехал на третье испытание Турнира. Это было обидно. Орион до последнего дня надеялся и ждал встречи с крёстным. Юноша не знал причин, побудивших мужчину нарушить данное ранее обещание, но выяснять что-либо было уже поздно. Четыре чемпиона стояли у входа в тёмный и опасный лабиринт.  
По очкам лидером был Виктор Крам. Оба его предыдущих выступления судьи оценили высоко. Малфой и Блэк делили между собой второе место, один с трудом одолел дракона, другой не уложился в сроки на Черном озере. Флер Делакур была последней.  
Слизеринцы вошли в лабиринт одновременно. Позволив Драко вырваться вперед, Орион неприятно усмехнулся и достал флейту факира. Медленная, чарующая музыка потекла вдоль крепких стен - высоких кустарников и магических растений. Неизвестно откуда взявшаяся змея подползла к заклинателю и склонилась в поклоне.  
Юноша прошипел ей команду и проследил за тем, как она скрывается в том же направлении, куда отправился Малфой.  
Простейшее заклинание компаса и вот он уже на пути к сердцу лабиринта, где спрятан Кубок Чемпиона.  
Задание оказалось, наверное, самым трудным из всех. Множество магических существ, ловушек, Дьявольские силки. Орион встретил драклов, прошел через Золотой туман, переворачивающий мир с ног на голову, после чего натолкнулся на совершенно невероятное зрелище. Посреди тёмного лабиринта стоял Том Риддл. Однако, мужчина смотрел не на Блэка, а куда-то в сторону. Спустя пару секунд к нему навстречу вышел Гарри Поттер. Замерев на месте, Орион наблюдал, как гриффиндорец обнимает его крёстного и тот страстно целует парня в ответ. Том прижал своего воспитанника к стене, жадно гладил волосы и спину парня, заставляя его выгибаться навстречу ласкам.  
- Нет, - прошептал Блэк, подавив предательскую слезу. Ярость, нарастающая в груди, заставила слизеринца вскинуть руку с волшебной палочкой и послать в другого подростка разрывающее проклятие. Пелена гнева и ненависти застилала синие глаза, поэтому он не сразу сообразил, что луч прошел сквозь фигуры.  
– Ах, ты так! – воскликнул Орион, поняв, что это всего лишь боггарт. – Риддикулус!  
На его глаза Гарри Поттер превратился в огромную зелёную жабу с выпученными глазами, а Том лишился одежды. Блэку даже хватило совести покраснеть – обнаженный крёстный был восхитителен, хоть и смущенно прикрывался руками.  
Ещё раз взмахнув палочкой, парень с сожалением уничтожил боггарта.  
Снова применив заклятье компаса, он понял, что отклонился от центра лабиринта, как вдруг услышал пронзительный женский крик. Это была Флер. Не задумываясь над причинами, юноша устремился к тому, месту, откуда шел звук.  
- Флер? Флер! – он стоял на развилке. Справа мелькнули красные искры сигнальных чар – значит, француженка признала поражение и вышла из игры. Тем лучше. Значит, остались только он и Крам.  
За время совместных тренировок они успели изучить сильные и слабые стороны друг друга. Орион был слишком сентиментален, а Виктор не замечал мелких деталей, упрямо идя напролом. Следовательно, нужно было приложить всю слизеринскую хитрость и смекалку. Подходящий случай подвернулся почти сразу. Повернув на очередной развилке, Блэк оказался лицом к лицу со сфинксом. У него было громадное тело льва, большие когтистые лапы и длинный желтоватый хвост, оканчивающийся коричневой кисточкой. А вот голова была женская. Сфинкс перевёл большие миндалевидные глаза на приближающегося парня. Тот неуверенно поднял палочку, но сфинкс не собирался бросаться. Он ходил туда-сюда, перегораживая дорогу.  
Затем он, точнее, она заговорила глубоким хрипловатым голосом:  
- Ты очень близок к цели. И ближайший путь к ней - мимо меня. Отгадай загадку. Ответишь с первого раза - пропущу. Ответишь неверно - наброшусь. Промолчишь - отпущу, не тронув.  
Орион взвесил все шансы. Если загадка слишком сложная, он промолчит и уйдёт невредимым, и попробует отыскать другую дорогу.  
- Ладно, - решился он. – Я тебя слушаю.  
Сфинкс уселся точно посреди дорожки и прочитал стихи:  
- Сначала ты букву вторую возьми  
Того, кто таится в тени.  
Кто секреты крадёт, чьё молчание лжёт,  
Кто следы заметает свои.  
Затем вспомни то, что кричишь ты в лесу,  
Когда заблудившись бредёшь.  
А третье всегда в конце тупика,  
В начале конца обретешь.  
Всё вместе сложи и получишь того,  
Кого ты, хоть видел не раз,  
Не смог бы обнять никогда, ни за что...  
Так кто он? Скажи мне сейчас!  
Блэк задумался. В голове сразу всплыла песня русалок, которая звучала чуть более понятно. Но пришлось отогнать эти мысли и заняться стихом.  
Опасаясь говорить вслух, он начал с самого простого.  
«Что кричишь в лесу? Ау. Значит, вторая и третья буквы «ау». Про тупик ничего не понятно. Что должно получиться в итоге? Существо, которое я видел, но не могу обнять. Следовательно, существо большое».  
Задумавшись, парень ходил из стороны в сторону.  
«Кто таится, лжет и заметает следы? Вор? «Оау»? Нет-нет, не то. Лис? Разве он лжет? Значит, он может говорить? Жулик? «Уау»? Второй буквой слова должна быть согласная. Мерлин, как сложно. Шпион? «Пау»? Существо, которое я не могу обнять. Паук? Что за глупости. В конце тупика, в начале конца. К?».  
- Паук, - ответил Орион. Из прогулок по Запретному лесу он знал, что в нем обитают акромантулы – гигантские пауки, поэтому не сомневался, что ответ подходит.  
Сфинкс уступил ему дорогу и загадочно улыбнулся.  
Через несколько метров Блэк оказался на поляне, в центре которой стоял сияющий Кубок. Сбоку послышался шум и спустя секунду из лабиринта вышел Виктор.  
- Ты в порядке? – спросили они одновременно и немного нервно рассмеялись.  
Они уже было направились к Кубку, как с противоположной стороны на них двинулась огромная тень.  
- Вот тебе и паучок, - усмехнулся Орион, испытывая легкую дрожь. Не то чтобы он боялся, но акромантулы были смертельно ядовиты. – Берегись зубов. Смерть будет недолгой, но мучительной.  
- Спрячься за мной, - крикнул ему Крам, выбегая вперед и закрывая собой друга.  
- Ну уж нет! - Орион успокаивающе коснулся плеча болгарина ладонью. – Я не собираюсь бросать тебя на растерзание этого пугала. В конце концов, мы оба дошли до Кубка.  
Они поочередно бросали в паука Ступефаи, Импедименту, Петрификус тоталус, но это почти не имело эффекта. Громадное насекомое только ещё больше разъярилось и кидалось в бой. Через некоторое время акромантулу удалось схватить Блэка и подвесить его вверх ногами.  
- Экспеллиармус, - со всей силы закричал слизеринец. Заклинание разоружения сработало. Он оказался лежащим на земле, но подвернул правую ногу.  
- Протего!  
Крам прикрыл его щитом, но всё равно ненадолго. Теперь паук принялся за болгарина. Он успел схватить его передними лапами и практически поднес ко рту.  
Мощная волна магии ударила акромантула в живот, откидывая на несколько метров, а Виктор тоже полетел на землю. Орион подполз к другу. Тот был без сознания.  
- Энервейт, - взмолился Блэк. Меньше всего он хотел бы навредить парню потоком своей сырой магии.  
Крам открыл глаза и попытался вскочить на ноги.  
- Всё хорошо, - прошептал Орион. – У нас есть ещё несколько минут, чтобы добраться до кубка, прежде чем он очухается.  
Натянутая улыбка не могла скрыть слабости, которую ощущал парень. Его дыхание было прерывистым, а руки дрожали.  
- Идем, - угрюмо произнес Крам, помогая другу подняться. Нога не слушалась, но Блэк был слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться.  
- Вместе? – спросил Орион. Он был благодарен этому человеку не только за поддержку, но и за то тепло, которое ощущал каждый раз, находясь рядом с ним. Парень не представлял себе, как продержался бы весь этот год, не будь у него такого друга.  
- Вместе, - согласился Виктор.  
Они одновременно коснулись Кубка, после чего резкий рывок в районе живота известил об окончании финального этапа Турнира.

***  
Ликование и крики толпы раздавались со всех сторон. Кто-то подбегал, хлопал по спине и даже обнимал. Но Орион отчаянно желал оказаться в больничном крыле, вылечить ногу и пару ожогов, доставшихся ему от взрывастого дракла – очередного любимчика Хагрида.  
По всей видимости, отец понимал его чувства и быстро доставил его под защиту мадам Помфри. Флер уже была там и выглядела как египетская мумия – отдельные части её тела скрывались под толстым слоем белой мази, напоминающей маггловские бинты. Виктор разместился на соседней с Блэком кровати. У него тоже были ожоги, ранения и сотрясение мозга, после неудачного падения из лап с акромантула.  
- Мне очень жаль, - извинился Орион, когда мадам Помфри закончила осмотр Крама.  
- Ты не виноват. Если бы ты вовремя не атаковал его, он бы мог меня убить, - болгарин едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Через некоторое время принесли смертельно бледного Малфоя. Колдомедик сразу же отгородила его ширмой и начала лечение.  
- Северус! Северус, безоар, немедленно! – в голосе женщины звучала тревога, переходящая в панику.  
Зельевар, который и доставил парня в больничное крыло, извлек из внутреннего кармана мантии маленький сморщенный камушек и скрылся за ширмой.  
Через две минуты в помещение с гордым видом заявился Люциус Малфой. Он держался истинным аристократом, но был едва ли не бледнее собственного сына, что выдавало его беспокойство.  
- Мистер Блэк, - резким кивком головы он поприветствовал Ориона. – Мистер Крам.  
Сириус, сидевший рядом с сыном, уже имел несчастье пообщаться с родственничком чуть раньше, поэтому его не удостоили повторного приветствия.  
- Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, - холодно ответил Орион и улыбнулся краешками губ. Было в его взгляде что-то непонятное, но блондину было не до того - из-за ширмы как раз появился Снейп. Он тоже был не в своей тарелке, хотя и пытался выглядеть равнодушно.  
- Северус, я хотел бы знать, что с моим сыном, - мужчина чуть ли не схватил друга за горло.  
Отцепив чужие пальцы со своего воротника, зельевар процедил сквозь зубы:  
- Его укусила змея. Скорее всего кобра. Безоар практически бессилен против её яда. Нам повезло, что у меня оказалась Противозмеиная сыворотка, иначе через полчаса паралич охватил бы дыхательные пути. Он будет в коме не меньше недели.  
Малфой издал какой-то задушенный звук.  
- Кобра? Но кобры здесь не водятся, - шокированный Сириус пытался переварить информацию. Он и Снейп одновременно уставились на Ориона.  
Юноша театрально вздохнул.  
- О, мистер Малфой, как это печально. Мои соболезнования. Вероятно, организаторы Турнира совершенно не думают о безопасности участников. Уверен, что Дамблдор непременно расскажет Вам ска… эээ… душещипательную историю о том, как он всеми силами пытался воспрепятствовать доставке столь опасного животного в Хогвартс.  
Даже глухой бы понял неприкрытый намек, прозвучавший в словах юноши. Разъяренный Люциус бросился к кровати наглеца, но натолкнулся на прозрачную стену.  
Орион в мгновение преобразился: из расстроенного и покалеченного мальчика он стал холодным, равнодушным мужчиной.  
- Ты! Как ты посмел, дерзкий щенок! – казалось, блондин и сам сейчас будет плеваться ядом.  
Рука Снейпа остановила Малфоя, успевшего достать палочку.  
- Люциус! Ты забыл приказ? – зарычал мужчина, напоминая о предупреждении Тёмного Лорда не трогать его крестника.  
- Немедленно прекратить драку! И вон из больничного крыла, - закричала на них появившаяся из-за ширмы колдомедик. – Взрослые люди, а ведете себя хуже подростков.  
Она выпроводила Малфоя, Снейпа и Блэка за дверь. Все трое, не сговариваясь, отправились к директору.  
- А Вы, мистер Блэк, - обратилась Помфри к Ориону, - извольте выпить снотворное и не провоцировать посетителей на грубость. Да, и снимите, пожалуйста, щит.  
Ведьма удалилась в свой кабинет.  
Взмахом руки юноша убрал невидимый барьер. Флер уже давно спала, поэтому Виктор позволил себе поинтересоваться у друга:  
- Почему яд действовал так медленно?  
Парень пожал плечами.  
- Может у этого гаденыша вместо крови течет желчь. Не удивлюсь, если змея сама отравилась.  
- Орион! Не время для шуток, - Крам выглядел обиженным.  
Слизеринец вздохнул, признавая поражение.  
- Ладно-ладно. Кобра была старой и её яд почти кончился. В конце концов, мне же удалось выбраться из капкана, а мадам Помфри успела нейтрализовать яд. Я дал ему шанс.

***  
Как и предсказывал Орион, Дамблдор выставил историю в выгодном ему свете. Он даже сослался на акромантула, который ждал участников возле Кубка. Тот был не безобиднее кобры, но Крам и Блэк справились даже с таким опасным соперником. Люциус пришел в ещё большую ярость и пообещал поднять вопрос об отстранении Дамблдора с поста директора. Осталось только получить подтверждение от организаторов турнира, что змеи не были частью задания.  
Орион провел в больничном крыле ещё пару дней, после чего вынужден был появиться на церемонии награждения в Большом зале. Блэку и Краму, как победителям Турнира, выдали денежное вознаграждение по пятьсот галеонов и один на двоих Кубок Чемпиона с их именами. Но друзья ничуть не расстроились. Виктор отдал Кубок Ориону, у него самого была целая коллекция квиддичных наград.  
Малфоя отец забрал домой, под надзор лучших колдомедиков Британии. Блондин ещё не вышел из комы.  
Снейп смотрел на Ориона волком, но не без гордости. Тот одержал победу сразу в двух схватках: в Турнире и личном противостоянии с Драко. При этом, как истинному слизеринцу, ему удалось выйти сухим из воды.  
В последний вечер учебного года состоялась церемония прощания с гостями из Дурмштранга и Шармбатона. После чего у Ориона осталось ещё одно дело, которое он откладывал слишком долго.

***  
Тёмный Лорд сидел на диване перед камином, наслаждаясь вкусом выдержанного эльфийского вина. Мысли мужчины были заняты двумя молодыми волшебниками.  
Завтра в Хогвартсе начинались каникулы, а значит, в замок должен был вернуться Гарри Поттер, его воспитанник и будущий соратник. Волдеморт долго искал способ как можно быстрее воплотить пророчество в жизнь. Мальчишка должен был полюбить его. Что же подразумевалось под этой любовью? Только ли физический акт или сердечная привязанность? Как заставить Поттера почувствовать хоть что-либо кроме страха? Возможно, если бы они перешли к более близкому физическому контакту, парень смог бы привязаться к мужчине.  
На первом этапе вполне сошли бы заменители любви – зелья, афродозиаки или заклинания, вызывающие похоть. Так или иначе, Тёмный Лорд решил начать активные действия уже этим летом.  
Правда, было одно «но». Орион. Его змееныш. Его сладкий малыш, чувственный и горячий. Как только Риддл начинал думать о соблазнении Поттера, его внутреннему взору представал обнаженный, краснеющий, стонущий под ним крестник. Вот и теперь мужчина никак не мог выбросить из головы соблазнительный образ юноши. Он прикрыл глаза и облизал пересохшие губы.  
Диван тихо скрипнул, и крепкие руки обвили талию Риддла, а на плечо опустилась чья-то голова. Запах, заполнивший пространство рядом с ним, был родным и знакомым. Мужчина распахнул глаза – его фантазия играла с ним жестокие шутки.  
- Привет, Том, - прозвучало совсем близко к уху Тёмного Лорда.  
Он вдруг понял, что мечты стали реальностью, а сам он заключен в теплые объятия крестника.  
- Орион? – ещё не веря глазам, спросил Риддл.  
- Я соскучился по тебе, - юноша уткнулся носом в шею старшего мага.  
- Но как ты…  
- Порт-ключ! – шепнул парень, не поднимая головы.  
Наконец, руки мужчины так же крепко обняли его в ответ, убеждая обоих, что это не призрак и не самообман. Мягкие поглаживания по спине сорвали с губ Блэка едва слышный стон.  
- Ты обещал приехать, - бормотал Орион, боясь сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не спугнуть крёстного. – Ты сказал, что будешь рядом со мной. Почему ты не пришел?  
Длинные пальцы скользнули по черным волосам и обхватили шею юноши, а потом приподняли его голову. Их глаза встретились.  
- У меня возникли неотложные дела, - без запинки соврал Риддл. – Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Но я наслышан о тебе… хм… и юном Малфое.  
Орион слегка покраснел и отстранился. Они разомкнули объятия. Мужчина налил крестнику бокал вина и мягко улыбнулся. Он видел, что парень готов рассказать ему что-то важное.  
- Он сам виноват! – воскликнул, наконец, Блэк, и Тёмный Лорд рассмеялся. Обиженный такой реакцией парень залпом выпил всё вино. – Я вовсе не шучу! Это Малфой отравил жабросли и приковал меня к камню в озере. Если бы я не освободился от цепей, то умер бы от яда.  
Том сразу стал серьезным.  
- Я подозревал его, но Северус так и не нашёл виновных, - ответил он, сдерживая негативные эмоции.  
- Мне не надо никого искать. Я просто знаю, что это Малфой.  
- И ты решил ему отомстить, - мрачно констатировал Волдеморт.  
- Конечно! Я уже предупреждал этого гаденыша, что не все чемпионы выживают в Турнире, но он решил подстраховаться и убрать меня.  
Огонь, горевший в синих глазах юноши, был так знаком мужчине, что он невольно восхитился крестником. Он подлил вина в пустой бокал Ориона, но тот даже не обратил на это внимание.  
- Мне даже жаль, что я оставил его в живых.  
Риддл усмехнулся.  
- Я на твоем месте довел бы дело до конца. Выжившие враги имеют обыкновение мстить, - наставительно заметил он.  
- Ты хотел бы, чтобы я стал убийцей? – удивленно спросил Блэк. Он во все глаза уставился на крёстного, но тот был чертовски красив, и парень, смутившись, отвел взгляд.  
- Нет, - уверенно ответил Тёмный Лорд. – Физическое устранение – слишком легкое наказание. Если ты хочешь, я устрою младшему Малфою настоящую пытку.  
Орион испуганно схватил его за руку.  
- Не надо. Обещай мне, Том, что не будешь мстить ему. Я уже достаточно наказал его.  
Волдеморт вздохнул. Разве мог он сопротивляться.  
- Хорошо, малыш. Если ты просишь, я обещаю.  
Уже через секунду мужчина хитро блеснул глазами.  
– До меня дошли слухи, что ты заинтересовался одним студентом из Дурмштранга.  
Резкая смена темы застала Ориона врасплох.  
- Эм… ну… вообще-то, мы просто друзья.  
Легкий румянец на щеках парня был заметен даже в полумраке гостиной.  
- Но ты не отрицаешь, что интересуешься мальчиками, - поддел его крёстный.  
- Мужчинами, - шепнул Блэк.  
- Что, прости?  
- Я сказал, что интересуюсь мужчинами, а не мальчиками.  
Орион упрямо вскинул голову и посмотрел на собеседника с вызовом.  
- Тебе это неприятно? – спросил он.  
- Нет-нет, я совершенно не против. Я буду только рад за тебя. Если ты встретишь кого-то, кто будет тебе небезразличен.  
Риддл заметил, что крестник облегченно вздохнул. Видимо, он очень боялся, что мужчина не примет его ориентацию. Новость одновременно и обрадовала, и огорчила Тёмного Лорда. Горячая волна желания немедленно была задушена голосом ревности. Его мальчик будет принадлежать другому человеку. И он не просто позволит кому-то любить и ласкать Ориона, но и никогда не посмеет встать на пути счастья своего змееныша.  
- Я… - снова замялся Блэк и уронил голову на руки. – Я уже встретил. Я думаю.  
Риддл сжал кулаки. Не сейчас. Он не готов отдать его так сразу. Досчитав до десяти и взяв себя в руки, Волдеморт заставил себя продолжить беседу.  
- И кто он? Когда ты меня с ним познакомишь? – голос мужчины был настолько равнодушным, что Орион невольно поднял на него влажные глаза.  
Парень не нашёл, что сказать. Он стремительно, чтобы не передумать, метнулся к крёстному, уселся лицом к лицу ему на колени и страстно поцеловал.  
Это было намного лучше, чем в мечтах. Губы любимого ответили ему с ещё большим жаром, руки обвили талию и бедра, голодные стоны наполнили комнату. Безумие. Это было настоящее безумие. Пальцы Ориона впивались в волосы и шею крёстного. Языки обоих магов отчаянно боролись за власть. Парень заёрзал, и их напряженные члены коснулись друг друга, вызывая новую волну желания.  
Орион с трудом разорвал поцелуй и вжался дрожащим телом в тело мужчины.  
- Тооом, - застонал он, когда Риддл укусил его шею.  
- Что же я делаю, - опомнился Тёмный Лорд. – Прости, прости меня, малыш. Я не должен был.  
Он покрывал лицо юноши извиняющими поцелуями, но Орион остановил его. Он приподнял голову мужчины за подбородок и заглянул ему в глаза.  
- Том. Я так хочу тебя. Я думаю о тебе постоянно. Ты мне нужен. Очень нужен.  
Его слова звучали такой музыкой, но Риддл силой воли вернул себе самообладание.  
- Я никогда не смогу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, змееныш. Я не умею любить. Я не способен сделать тебя счастливым. Мы не можем быть вместе.  
- Нет, не говори так!  
Орион вскочил на ноги и отвернулся к камину. Ему было трудно дышать.  
- Мне жаль, малыш, - прозвучало очень тихо.  
- Ты меня жалеешь? – взорвался парень. Воздух начал уловимо потрескивать от сырой магии. – Ну конечно, маленький наивный дурачок! Разве можешь ты полюбить малолетку.  
- Ты меня не так понял!  
Мужчина хотел успокоить его объятиями, но юноша ему не позволил прикасаться к себе.  
- Ответь мне только на один вопрос. Это из-за Поттера? – парень дрожал вместе со своей магией.  
- Что? – мужчина пришел в замешательство, он с непониманием глядел на крестника. – В каком смысле?  
Орион схватился за спинку дивана, чтобы не упасть. На него снова напала слабость. Почему-то каждый раз после выплеска стихийной магии, он чувствовал себя беспомощным.  
- Это ведь из-за пророчества, да? Поэтому мы не можем быть вместе? Тебе нужен он, а не я?  
Риддл задумался.  
- Откуда ты знаешь о пророчестве? – голос Тёмного Лорда стал властным. Мало кто знал текст предсказания, Риддл об этом позаботился. Даже большинство Пожирателей прибывали в неведении. Они знали только, что Поттер принадлежит Волдеморту, и никто под страхом смерти не имеет права навредить ему.  
- Том, я прошу тебя, просто ответь, - прошептал Блэк.  
- Да, - сдался мужчина. – Да, мы не можем быть вместе из-за Гарри Поттера. Именно он должен быть рядом со мной. Он и никто другой.  
Слова Риддла ножом полоснули сердце юноши.  
- Я убью его. Клянусь, что не позволю Гарри Поттеру занимать место, которое он не заслуживает, - зашипел Орион.  
Волдеморт ещё никогда не слышал такой решимости и твердости в голосе крестника. На мгновение он даже почувствовал гордость за юношу, но тут же одернул себя. Это был вызов Тёмному Лорду. Мало кто осмеливался так говорить с ним. И ещё меньше оставалось после этого в живых.  
- Послушай меня, мальчишка, - разозлился волшебник. - Ты дал мне клятву не идти против меня. Я запрещаю тебе наносить какой-либо вред Гарри Поттеру. Мы сейчас закроем эти тему и никогда к ней не вернемся.  
Глаза Ориона наполнились болью, но он выдержал жестокий взгляд мужчины.  
- Я обещал не вредить тебе. Пусть будет, как ты хочешь, но я всё равно останусь при своем мнении.  
Всего мгновение и лицо Блэка стало холодным и равнодушным. Тёмный Лорд ни за что бы не признался, какую боль он испытал, увидев эту перемену.  
- Я зашел к тебе, чтобы сказать, что мы с отцом уезжаем до конца лета в Болгарию, - бесстрастным тоном заявил юноша.  
Том отвернулся от него, наполнил свой бокал и так же равнодушно поинтересовался:  
- Когда вы отправляетесь?  
Он ещё надеялся провести свою законную неделю с крестником, но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться.  
- Завтра утром. Я хотел лично предупредить тебя. Могу я воспользоваться твоим камином?  
Больно. Как же это было больно. Ещё несколько минут назад крестник таял в его руках, сгорал от страсти и желания, стонал и извивался. А теперь их ждет очередная долгая разлука.  
- Да, конечно, - спокойно ответил мужчина. – И, Орион, - он остановил парня на пути к камину, положив ладонь на его плечо.  
Блэк поднял на него печальные синие глаза.  
- Помни, что ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, когда я тебе понадоблюсь.  
Парень промолчал. Он подошел к камину, набрал в ладонь летучего порошка и кивнул крёстному на прощание.  
- Счастливо оставаться, Милорд. Кабанья голова, - зелёный вихрь унес юношу в Хогсмит.

***  
Днем первого сентября Тёмный Лорд получил сообщение от Снейпа, что Орион Блэк перевелся в Дурмштранг и будет учиться там до окончания школы.  
К тому времени Волдеморт уже сделал несколько попыток влюбить в себя Гарри Поттера, однако, слюнявые поцелуи мальчишки были ему противны. Он старался убедить себя, что так или иначе им придется привыкать друг к другу, но, закрывая глаза, он по-прежнему видел перед собой своего чувственного змееныша, только теперь он всегда смотрел на мужчину с укором и холодом.  
Получив нерадостную весть, Волдеморт пришел в ярость. Он немедленно призвал к себе Снейпа и Каркарова.  
- Почему мне не доложили раньше? – зашипел он на мужчин. Глаза тёмного мага полыхали огнем.  
- Старший Блэк вернулся только сегодня утром, Милорд. Он поставил Дамблдора перед фактом.  
Северус, как и всегда, держался подчеркнуто сдержанно.  
- Игорь?  
- Мой Лорд, я признаюсь, что мальчишка, безусловно, талантлив в боевых искусствах. Мои ученики не раз предлагали ему перейти в Дурмштранг, но он отказывался. Пару дней назад он приехал вместе с Виктором и попросил меня зачислить его в школу. Как Вам известно, в отличие от Хогвартса, у нас учат не просто махать палочкой, но выживать. Если бы я знал, что юный Блэк нужен Вам здесь, я отказал бы ему.  
Том просто не желал слышать, что его крестник посмел взять и уехать от него. У него это не укладывалось в голове. Возможно, есть ещё шанс, что парень приедет к нему на Рождество. Однако, но подумает об этом позже, нельзя показывать слабость перед слугами.  
- Итак, Северус, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, почему Блэк отпустил сына в другую страну? – спросил он.  
- Дамблдор планировал использовать Ориона против Вас, Милорд. Он уверен, что смог бы повлиять на мальчика и заставить его шпионить на Орден Феникса. Если мне будет позволено высказать своё мнение, то в Дурмштранге Блэк будет в большей безопасности.  
Слова Снейпа шокировали Волдеморта. Сам он почему-то никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы использовать крестника и узнавать через него или даже Поттера планы вражеской стороны. По всей видимости, война была неминуема и стояла на пороге.  
- Каркаров, я надеюсь, что мой крестник в надежных руках. С его головы не должно упасть ни волоса, - пригрозил он.  
- Да, мой Лорд.  
- Итак, Северус, почему же Дамблдор медлит?  
- Ходят слухи, что Руфус Скримджер собирается дискредитировать Фаджа и занять место министра.


	5. 1998

**1998**

Министерство пало к Рождеству 1995 года. Магическая Британия вскоре оказалась охвачена гражданской войной. Скримджер направил все свои силы на борьбу с тёмными магами. Большая часть «мелких» Пожирателей лишилась положения в обществе, имущества и была вынуждена либо сотрудничать с новой властью, либо пуститься в бега, либо действовать подпольно.  
Риддл, Малфои и ещё несколько богатых семей довольно долго держались на плаву. Все дети Пожирателей получили метки и теперь были вынуждены служить Тёмному Лорду наравне со взрослыми.  
Сам же Волдеморт с каждым годом становился всё безжалостнее. Он привлек на свою сторону оборотней, вампиров, гигантов, создал армию инфери. Собрания Пожирателей редко когда обходились без пыточных проклятий. Последователи за глаза считали его тираном и боялись больше, чем министерских авроров.  
Огромным ударом стал тот факт, что Дамблдор, лишившись Ориона Блэка, воспользовался Гарри Поттером как своим главным козырем. Молодой гриффиндорец стал символом Светлой стороны. Хотя Орден и Министерство действовали каждый сам за себя, за Поттером готовы были следовать почти всё. Красочная история о несчастном мальчике, которого Тот-кого-нельзя-называть насильно забрал у родителей, долго не сходила с передовиц «Ежедневного Пророка». Обливаясь слезами, домохозяйки проклинали жестокого и бессердечного монстра и настраивали своих мужей, детей, прочих родственников на борьбу с ним.  
Гарри Поттер, которого Риддл так и не сумел склонить на свою сторону, сбежал к родителям. Отсутствие метки и магического договора не давали Волдеморту контролировать мальчишку.  
Несмотря на разруху и гонения, Министерство не позволяло информации о войне выйти за пределы Британских островов. Магическая пресса за редкими случаями, почти не освящала военные и повстанческие действия. Пророк продолжал печатать новости квиддича, кулинарные рецепты и статьи абсолютно мирного характера.

***  
5 июня 1998 года в свет вышел скандальный номер «Ежедневного Пророка», который был распродан небывалым тиражом.  
«Свадьба двух квиддичных звезд», - кричал заголовок первой страницы. На фотографии, размещённой под ним, обнимались два молодых волшебника. Один из них был всемирно известный болгарин Виктор Крам, другой – восходящая звезда европейского квиддича – Орион Блэк.  
«Из достоверных источников стало известно, что знаменитый квиддичный ловец Виктор Крам, поймавший снитч на финальном матче Чемпионата мира по квиддичу 1994 года, обладатель Кубка Турнира Трех Волшебников 1995 года, многократный победитель профессиональных и любительских матчей по квиддичу, сегодня утром сочетался законным магическим браком с семнадцатилетним англичанином Орионом Регулусом Блэком, многообещающим квиддичным ловцом, самым юным победителем Турнира Трех Волшебников, наследником огромного состояния семейства Блэк.  
Бракосочетание прошло тайно в Министерстве магии Нидерландов, где узаконены браки между магами одного пола. На церемонии присутствовали только представители голландского магического суда, гости и родственники приглашены не были.  
Как стало известно корреспондентам «ЕП», спортивный комитет Министерства магии Британии в настоящее время ведет переговоры об участии Ориона Блэка в Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, который состоится этим летом. На данный момент, вопрос, будет ли Блэк ловцом сборной Англии, остается открытым.  
Отец юноши, профессор Хогвартса Сириус Блэк отказался давать какие-либо комментарии как по поводу свадьбы, так и относительно участия сына в Чемпионате.  
Следите за нашими выпусками, в которых мы постараемся держать вас в курсе событий».  
Волдеморт испепелил газету одним взглядом. Столько лет он безуспешно старался забыть о своем змееныше. Он почти не интересовался у Каркарова успехами юноши в учебе, а тем более его личной жизнью. Несмотря ни на что, некоторые новости всё же просачивались через доклады Игоря или Северуса. Практически сразу Орион стал играть в одной из болгарских квиддичных команд на позиции ловца. Его гонорары неуклонно росли, ведь юноша ни разу не проиграл. К тому же он был одним из лучших дуэлянтов Дурмштранга и должен был вот-вот окончить школу.  
Тёмный Лорд готовился к встрече с новыми выпускниками, которых Каркаров привозил к нему каждый год. Он ожидал увидеть Ориона в числе прочих. Но известие о свадьбе Крама и Блэка разрушили все его планы. Если крестник останется жить в Болгарии, то… А что он, собственно, мог предложить Ориону? Клеймо на руку? Войну вместо мирной семейной жизни? Да и встанет ли Орион против своего отца? Нет. Скорее всего, парень не захочет воевать ни на одной стороне, а старший Блэк никогда не предаст Поттеров.  
Как и ожидал Волдеморт, среди новобранцев из Дурмштранга не было его крестника. Ученики Игоря были неплохо подготовлены, лучше, чем дети Пожирателей, закончившие Хогвартс, однако, они совсем не знали Англии, им было сложно ориентироваться на местности и говорить на одном языке с остальными.  
В стычках с аврорами и Орденом Феникса прошло ещё два месяца.

***  
Орион Блэк прибыл в Англию инкогнито. Он даже успел прочитать злополучный выпуск Пророка о собственной свадьбе и удивиться осведомленности местных журналистов.  
Маггловский Лондон ничуть не изменился за время его отсутствия, а вот магический можно было узнать с огромным трудом. Заколоченные окна магазинов на Косой Аллее, редкие пугливые волшебники, куча охранных заклинаний на Дырявом котле и Гринготтсе.  
Чтобы оставаться неузнанным и незаметным, Орион решил пользоваться чарами хамелеона, которые делали человека прозрачным. Для его миссии это было как нельзя кстати. Арендовать небольшой дом в Лондоне было не сложно. Правда, пришлось чуть поколдовать и использовать липовые документы, но задумка удалась.  
Он, действительно, хотел остаться с Виктором, старался полюбить друга, жить его интересами, просыпаться с ним в одной постели. Но все иллюзии рухнули в одночасье, когда сама магия отказалась регистрировать их союз. Оказалось, что Орион вообще не мог вступить в брак, потому что уже связан более прочными узами с другим человеком. Только если этот человек добровольно даст ему свободу, юноша сможет заключить магический договор со своим избранником.  
Именно это в конце концов и заставило Блэка вернуться на родину. Ему нужны были некоторые сведения из магических и маггловских архивов.  
Сначала парень решил разузнать кое-что о Дурслях. Пока он жил в Болгарии у него часто возникали подозрения, что вокруг его появления на свет слишком много тайн и загадок. На вопросы о матери отец по большей части отмалчивался, старался сменить тему. Она училась в Хогвартсе на факультете Гриффиндор, хорошо разбиралась в Зельеварении и была магглорожденной. Ни друзей, ни фотографий, ни записей, сделанных её рукой – ничего не осталось. Плюс ко всему, очень странной казалась история о том, что Сириус не знал о существовании сына слишком долго, а потом в одночасье прозрел. Кто в таком случае сообщил ему о наследнике? Почему Дурсли считали родителей Ориона погибшими?  
По каким-то причинам юноша не помнил, как получил первое письмо из Хогвартса. Он знал, что Сириус забрал его из дома тетки, а потом изменил его внешность, объясняя это тем, что он слишком похож на мать. Парень знал, что у него было слабое зрение и зелёные глаза. Кроме того, сопоставив факты, он понял, что отец проводил особый ритуал с использованием крови. Орион случайно наткнулся на описание такого ритуала в одной из книг библиотеки Дурмштранга. С его помощью волшебники усыновляли детей. Но зачем родному отцу усыновлять собственного сына? Так ли неправа была Рита Скиттер, когда писала о нем, как о ребенке из маггловского приюта?  
Таким образом, первые пару недель прошли в поисках информации о матери, как ключу к разгадке тайны. То, что узнал молодой человек, повергло его в шок. Как оказалось, сестру Петуньи Дурсль звали вовсе не Джулиан Стюарт, как всегда считал Орион, а Лили Эванс. Она родилась 30 января 1960 года в одном из пригородов Лондона. Её смерть нигде не была зафиксирована, впрочем, как и рождение ребенка.  
Дальнейшее расследование Орион проводил уже в Министерстве магии. Он мог гордиться собой, ведь в условиях практически открытой войны ему удалось не только проникнуть в охраняемые архивы, но и оставаться незамеченными в течение нескольких дней.  
Информацию о Лили Эванс получить было не сложно, она оказалась женой чистокровного волшебника Джеймса Поттера. Их единственного сына и наследника, рожденного 31 июля 1980 года, звали Гарри Джеймс Поттер. О чем Орион, собственно, уже знал. Кто бы ни прятал концы в воду, он делал это наспех и неумело. С другой стороны, никто кроме Ориона и не искал правды. Может ли быть, чтобы у Лили и Джеймса родились близнецы? Но зачем им избавляться от второго ребенка, тем более таким изощренным способом? Почему они тогда сразу не отдали его Сириусу? Неужели всё дело было в наследстве?  
Отбросив эту версию, Орион стал искать сведения о других детях, рожденных примерно в это время. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что его жизнь - старая как мир история и подмене младенцев.

***  
Найти Поттеров было не сложно, хотя они жили в доме, защищенном чарами Фиделиус. Так получилось, что это был фамильный особняк Блэков.  
Сириус не очень любил родительский дом, предпочитая маггловскую квартиру. Тем не менее, однажды ему понадобились редкие книги, которые, как он знал, точно имелись в семейной библиотеке. Именно тогда Орион впервые оказался в этой мрачной и неуютной обстановке, где ощутимо пахло смертью. Не удивительно, что Сириус сбежал отсюда, когда был подростком.  
Ранним утром тридцать первого июля, заранее скрывшись чарами хамелеона, молодой человек аппарировал в библиотеку на Гриммаулд плейз, 12.  
- Критчер, - тихо позвал волшебник.  
Тут же перед ним материализовался старый домовой эльф, до сих пор преданно служивший его бабушке Вальбурге Блэк. Когда Орион впервые увидел портрет матушки Сириуса, он подумал, что эта женщина состоит в родстве с теткой Петуньей, уж слишком они были похожи по характеру.  
- Молодой хозяин звал Критчера? – с неприкрытым раздражением спросил эльф. Он не видел юношу, но чувствовал, кто его вызвал.  
- Да. Я запрещаю тебе сообщать кому-нибудь в устной или письменной форме, что я находился здесь. Ты не должен намекать на моё присутствие, и вообще, отвечать на чьи-либо вопросы обо мне или о том, что я буду делать в этом доме. Ты меня понял?  
Строгий голос Ориона хоть и не испугал эльфа, но дал ему понять, что нарушение приказа будет стоить дорого.  
- Слушаюсь хозяин, - проворчал он.  
- Теперь скажи мне, был ли кто в этом доме в последнее время, чем занимался и какие вещи брал?  
На юношу тут же обрушилась лавина информации о грязнокровках, предателях крови и магглолюбцах, которые вот уже несколько лет оскверняют благородный дом Блэков. Хорошо, что Орион успел вовремя наложить на библиотеку заглушающие чары, иначе стенания эльфа подняли бы весь дом на ноги. Парень слушал доклад долго и внимательно.  
- Молодой хозяин вернется к Тёмному Лорду? – осторожно поинтересовался домовик.  
- Что? А, нет. Пока нет. Но спасибо за помощь, Критчер. Мне нужно будет кое-что сделать, а пока ты не мог бы принести мне обед, чтобы никто не заметил. И ещё, я не хотел бы им отравиться.  
Эльф, казалось, оскорбился. Он вздернул подбородок и продекларировал:  
- Критчер не может навредить своему хозяину. Хозяева преданно служили Тёмному Лорду. Хозяин Орион был другом Тёмного Лорда. Хозяин Регулус был приближенным Тёмного Лорда. Молодой хозяин Орион – крестник и наследник Тёмного Лорда.  
- Всё-всё, Критчер. Просто принеси мне поесть!

***  
Орион провел в доме весь день. Он невидимой тенью скользил по особняку, наблюдая за многочисленными его обитателями. Большую часть жильцов составляли Уизли. Их невозможно было не узнать – рыжая шевелюра и веснушки мелькали почти в каждой комнате. Была здесь Гермиона Грейнджер, ровесница Ориона, гриффиндорка. Был Ремус Люпин с женой, которых юноша видел всего один или два раза в компании отца. Но самое главное, в доме были Поттеры.  
Когда невидимый хозяин спустился в гостиную, то обнаружил там красивую женщину с тёмно-рыжими волосами. Она была совсем не похожа на Уизли. А когда волшебница подняла глаза от книги, которую читала, у юноши не осталось сомнений, что перед ним была Лили Поттер.  
Сердце затопила непрошенная нежность. Руки сами собой тянулись обнять её, крепко прижаться к её груди и выплакать все слезы обиды, горечи, радости. Но в тот момент, когда он уже почти потерял над собой контроль, им помешали.  
- Примет, мам, мы вернулись! – возвестил грубоватый мужской голос. Орион повернул голову и едва узнал в высоком, широкоплечем парне того застенчивого, неуклюжего мальчика, которого встретил семь лет назад на Косой Аллее. Он возмужал, окреп, стал заметнее. Главное, у него изменился взгляд – это был уже не запуганный зверек, а серьезный противник, готовый немедленно вступить в схватку с врагом.  
Рядом с Гарри Поттером стоял взрослый мужчина, излучавший силу и уверенность в себе. Именно такой, каким представлял его Орион. Джеймс был похож на Сириуса, с той лишь разницей, что Поттер давно остепенился и не гонялся за приключениями и бродячими котами.  
Мама и папа. Они были так близко. Настоящие, одной с ним плоти и крови. Но только ему не было места в этой счастливой семье. Это он должен был сейчас обнимать мать и ходить по магазинам с отцом. Он, а не кто-то другой. Ориону пришлось подавить рвущуюся наружу ярость, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия вспышкой магии. Он мог лишь, закусив губу, наблюдать, как мама улыбается приемному сыну, а отец похлопывает его по спине. Как же он ненавидел этого человека, занявшего его место.  
- Скоро будем ужинать, - нежно проговорила Лили, и Орион осознал, что пропустил почти весь разговор Поттеров. – Надеюсь, тебе понравятся подарки, милый.  
Джеймс и Гарри ушли наверх, а в комнату скользнул ещё один человек, которого юный Блэк не ожидал здесь увидеть.  
- Северус? – Лили неожиданно занервничала и стала озираться по сторонам.  
Мужчина прошептал заглушающее заклинание, подошел к камину, но смотрел не на нее, а в сторону двери.  
- Что-то случилось? – спросила его женщина.  
- Да. Тёмный Лорд просил Каркарова привести к нему Ориона Блэка, - ровным голосом отчитался Снейп. Лили вздрогнула.  
- Он что-то узнал?  
- Конечно нет, - зашипел зельевар. – Иначе бы меня здесь уже не было. Думаю, он хотел убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке. Сегодня Игорь вернулся из Болгарии и сообщил, что Орион пропал два месяца назад, сразу после свадьбы с Крамом.  
Миссис Поттер схватилась за сердце. С её лица сразу ушла вся краска.  
- Ради Мерлина, Лили, не устраивай из этого драмы. Лорд просил Каркарова привести к нему Крама. Возможно, мальчик просто поссорился с мужем и переехал куда-нибудь. Ты же знаешь, что Блэк возил его по всей Европе – не заблудится. Он уже совершеннолетний и вполне способен позаботиться о себе.  
Молчаливый свидетель их разговора невольно улыбнулся. Он был очень рад видеть своего бывшего декана, а тем более слышать похвалу в свой адрес. Стало понятно, что Снейп в курсе тайны Гарри Поттера. Почему-то это не вызывало у Ориона злости или обиды. Особенно, когда он видел, что мать очень переживает за него. На душе становилось одновременно и тепло, и больно. Если бы он только мог её успокоить. Но не сейчас, иначе всё сорвется.  
- Ты скажешь об этом Сириусу или Дамблдору? – спросила женщина, взяв себя в руки.  
- Разумеется, не скажу. И тебе не советую. Если Блэк сунется в пекло, чтобы выручить твоего сына, он вряд ли вернется назад. Тем более что Лорд никогда не посмеет навредить Ориону, - спокойно ответил мужчина и взял дымолетный порошок.  
- Подожди, Северус! – она встала с кресла и быстро обняла друга. – Спасибо тебе. И позаботься о нем.  
- Я обещаю, Лили.  
Орион успел заметить смущение на всегда таком бесстрастном лице зельевара, прежде чем он шагнул в камин. Ведьма не стала возвращаться к чтению. Она убрала книгу на стол и пошла на кухню.  
Наблюдать за праздничным ужином Орион не стал. У него ещё оставалось время, чтобы подготовиться к ритуалу. Уже завтра утром Орион Регулус Блэк перестанет существовать.

***  
Под покровом ночи, наложив на дом сонные чары, молодой человек направился в спальню родителей. Он приказал Критчеру проследить за камином, входной дверью и коридорами. Была вероятность, что кто-нибудь заглянет в штаб Ордена Феникса в неурочное время или скинет с себя заклинание сна. Для большей надежности пришлось наложить на комнату заглушающие и запирающие чары.  
Ориону очень хотелось просто сидеть и смотреть на Поттеров, таких умиротворенных и спокойных. Он пообещал себе, что потом обязательно познакомится с ними поближе. Но сейчас для этого времени не было.  
Сняв с себя маскировку, молодой человек достал ритуальный нож, кубок и флейту.  
- Пора, - решил он и приложил флейту к губам. Чарующая мелодия полилась в воздух, посылая волшебникам зашифрованные команды.  
Лили и Джеймс медленно открыли глаза, поднялись с кровати и подошли к Ориону. Он закончил играть и убрал дудочку обратно в карман мантии. Смотреть на совершенно бесстрастные лица родителей было не очень приятно, они сейчас напоминали зомби из маггловских фильмов. Глаза их были пустыми и холодными, без каких-либо проблесков мысли.  
Мужчина и женщина подали юноше свои руки. Он осторожно порезал запястье сначала отцу, потом матери, набрал их крови в кубок и залечил раны.  
- Я, Джеймс Поттер, признаю тебя, Гарри Поттер, своим сыном и наследником, - равнодушно произнес отец.  
- Я, Лили Поттер, признаю тебя, Гарри Поттер, своим сыном и наследником, - повторила за ним мама.  
Орион, а теперь уже Гарри, осушил бокал с кровью родителей и почувствовал, как его тело возвращает себе истинный вид.  
Спустя несколько минут юноша снова усыпил Поттеров. Даже если они и вспомнят события сегодняшней ночи, то будут считать это сновидением, не больше. Ему, конечно, было неприятно поступать так с родными людьми, но ведь и они обрекли его не на самую счастливую жизнь.  
Снова наложив на себя чары хамелеона, парень нашёл комнату Гарри Поттера. Тот был выше, шире и тяжелее Ориона, юноша даже засомневался, сможет ли переместить такую ношу. Захватив чужую одежду, молодой волшебник прижал спящего человека к себе и аппарировал домой.

***  
1 августа 1998 года. «Ежедневный Пророк».  
«Исчезнувший младенец»  
«Это случилось 18 лет назад прямо у нас под носом. Но ни Министерство магии, ни аврорат, ни простые колдуны и ведьмы не обратили на это никакого внимания.  
Как стало известно буквально вчера, в магическом мире не всё безоблачно. И даже если вы думаете, что вам и вашим детям ничего не грозит, то глубоко заблуждаетесь. Где-то совсем рядом вас ждет смерть от руки магглов и их страшных изобретений.  
Далекой ночью 30 июля 1980 года случилось ужасное. Достопочтенная тогда, а ныне незаслуженно забытая, чета Алисы и Фрэнка Лонгботтомов в тот день должна была праздновать рождение новой жизни, но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
Оба выходцы из чистокровных семей, они по необъяснимым сейчас причинам поселились в маггловском доме в центре Лондона. В тот самый момент, когда они на маггловской карете, называемой машиной, ехали в Клинику Святого Мунго, где миссис Лонгботтом должна была провести несколько дней до родов, на дороге произошла авария. Другая такая же штука, в которой передвигаются магглы, со всей силы врезалась в Лонгботтомов. Как считал весь магический мир, супруги погибли на месте происшествия. Однако, нашей редакции удалось выяснить, что миссис и мистер Лонгботтомы были доставлены в маггловскую больницу, где Алиса родила здорового ребенка. От полученных ран, которые мог бы вылечить любой колдомедик, окажись он рядом, старшие маги скончались. Их сын был отправлен в маггловский приют для детей-сирот, откуда его усыновила семья магглов.  
Дальнейшая судьба Невилла Лонгботтома, чистокровного волшебника, пока не известна.  
Это дело уже передано в аврорат Министерства магии. А нам с вами остается лишь задуматься над тем, чем грозит нам дикий и варварский мир магглов.  
Редакция «Ежедневного Пророка» обещает держать своих читателей в курсе событий».

***  
Тёмный Лорд решил, что когда, наконец, захватит Министерство, то первым делом сотрет с лица земли редакцию ЕП. Независимо от того, скольким журналистам он уже пригрозил расправой, газета продолжала писать такие новости, что волосы стояли дыбом. А последний номер превзошел все ожидания.  
Сын Лонгботтомов родился 30 июля именно в тот год, когда было сделано пророчество. В тогдашних газетах писали только, что никто не выжил. Но, как оказалось, ребенка всё-таки удалось спасти. Однако, кому и зачем понадобилось ворошить такое далекое прошлое? Неужели мальчишку нашли? Или же кто-то хочет, чтобы Тёмный Лорд купился на эту утку, отступив от охоты за Поттером?  
Так или иначе, нужно было отыскать Невилла Лонгботтома раньше авроров. Не может же быть, что у таких сильных магов родился сквиб. Значит рано или поздно ребенок должен был проявить магические способности и о нем узнали бы маги. Дамблдор же явился в своё время в маггловский приют за неизвестным никому Томом Риддлом.  
А если он всё же допустил ошибку и выбрал не того ребенка? Волдеморт никогда не испытывал к Гарри Поттеру особой привязанности, но, почему-то был уверен, что его выбор сделан правильно. Пророчество говорило о том, что они равны, то есть ребенок должен быть полукровкой, как и Том.  
Найти совершеннолетнего мага было сложно, его магия уже не отслеживалась Министерством. Тем не менее, существовали некоторые способы. И Риддл не был бы Тёмным Лордом, если бы не знал их. Всё обдумав и взвесив, мужчина вызвал к себе Снейпа.  
- Северус, я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня же приготовил поисковое зелье по рецепту Слизерина, - начал Волдеморт, едва зельевар появился на пороге.  
Снейп поклонился своему господину в знак приветствия и подошел ближе. Они находились в Тронном зале Загадочного замка, который казался огромным и пустынным, когда здесь не собирались Пожиратели смерти.  
- Мой Лорд, Вы хотите найти кого-то конкретного? – спокойно поинтересовался профессор. Утром он как раз получил тревожную информацию о том, что Гарри Поттер пропал из штаба Ордена Феникса. Да ещё злополучная статья в Пророке. Кому-то удалось докопаться до истории Лонгботтомов, и Снейп был готов поспорить на что угодно, этим всё не закончится. Если Лорд вспомнит статью Риты Скиттер про Ориона Блэка и сопоставит факты, ни Снейпу, ни Поттерам, ни Сириусу Блэку головы не сносить. Тут уже и Дамблдор не прикроет. Волдеморт обмана и предательства не прощает никому.  
- Да, Северус. Я хочу найти Невилла Лонгботтома. Но это для начала. Я прошу тебя приготовить несколько порций зелья. Все необходимые ингредиенты и рецепт есть у меня в лаборатории. Уверен, что к началу собрания ты его закончишь.  
- Слушаюсь, Мой Лорд.  
Снейп удалился, а Риддл вновь погрузился в мрачные раздумья. Если он не найдет Лонгботтома, придется попробовать с Поттером ещё раз. В конце концов, интуиция редко подводила мужчину. Он, конечно, хотел бы поверить, что Лонгботтом окажется лучше, чем его прежний воспитанник, но ведь для очарования незнакомого человека потребуется немало времени. О, как же он мечтал обрести невиданную силу. Как долго он мечтал править магической Британией, устанавливать свои законы и порядки, держать людей в страхе и повиновении. Сколько лет он ждал этого момента. И в то же время, сколько раз он проклинал это пророчество и Трелони, за то, что не находил покоя и не мог выбросить его из головы.

***  
Тем же вечером в Тронном зале состоялось очередное собрание Пожирателей смерти.  
- Приветствую вас, мои верные подданные. Вижу, что не все из вас собрались сегодня. Некоторые выполняют мои поручения, кое-кто сидит в Азкабане и ждет, пока мы придем и освободим их, часть, к моему сожалению, погибла.  
Тёмный Лорд внимательно оглядел своих слуг, как делал это всегда. Раньше ему нравилось ощущать чужой страх, но теперь он понимал, что трусы способны только убегать и прятаться. Лишь единицы, вроде фанатичной Беллы, кровожадного Макнейра, холодного Снейпа и гордого Малфоя ещё могли проявлять другие эмоции.  
Выслушав пару докладов Пожирателей, Волдеморт поднялся с трона и подал знак зельевару.  
- Я думаю, все вы уже видели сегодняшний Пророк и почтили память четы Лонгботтомов, - несколько театрально произнес Риддл. – Ах, бедный сиротка, оставшийся один против жестокого маггловского мира. Я долго думал и решил, что если есть ещё способ спасти несчастного ребенка, то это мой долг. Только подумайте, он мог бы учиться вместе с некоторыми из вас, мог бы быть вашим другом и соратником.  
Толпа удивленно поглядывала на своего господина, пытаясь угадать, к чему он клонит. Наконец, Лорд принял из рук Снейпа одну порцию поискового зелья. Он взмахнул палочкой и перед ним появился небольшой стол с картой Европы.  
- Я решил найти Невилла Лонгботтома, чтобы принять его в ряды своих верных подданных. Если, конечно, он жив.  
Зелье было вылито на карту. Пара движений палочкой и… ничего не случилось.  
- Северус, ты уверен, в качестве зелья? – перевел на него спокойный взгляд Волдеморт.  
- Абсолютно, Милорд.  
- Жаль. Что ж, предлагаю провести эксперимент и найти ещё одного человека. Игорь, - мужчина отыскал взглядом Каркарова, - привел ли ты ко мне того, кого я просил?  
- Да, Мой Лорд.  
Директор Дурмштранга вышел перед господином вместе с Крамом. Они оба поклонились ему.  
- Приветствую тебя в своих рядах, Виктор Крам, - почти шепотом говорил Волдеморт. – Я думаю, ты знаешь, зачем я тебя пригласил?  
- Да, Милорд, - не поднимая глаз, ответил Крам. Он волновался, но не испытывал страха перед магом. Этот человек был близок Ориону, и Тёмный Лорд ощутил горячую ревность к тому, кто отнял у него крестника.  
- Скажи мне, где Орион Блэк?  
Он подошел к болгарину и поднял его лицо вверх. Черные глаза смотрели на Волдеморта слишком смело.  
- Я не знаю, Милорд.  
Крам не врал и мужчина это чувствовал.  
- Ты не находишь, что это странно, не знать, где находится твой супруг? - насмешливо шипел Риддл. На самом деле он был близок к тому, чтобы бросить все и самому отправиться на поиски крестника. Волнение, которое появилось у него после новости о пропаже парня, ещё больше усилилось.  
- Он не мой супруг, Милорд, - в голосе прозвучало сожаление. – Во время свадьбы обнаружилось, что Орион уже связан узами с другим человеком и не может заключать магического брака. Ему предложили разорвать предыдущую связь и только потом вступать в новый союз.  
Волдеморт ощущал, как с каждым словом Крама его наполняет боль, горечь, тоска. Были ли это чувства человека перед ним или его собственные, он не знал наверняка. Осторожно коснувшись сознания болгарина, он увидел своими глазами, как подавлен был крестник, когда узнал об этом.  
- Он уехал в тот же день. Я был уверен, что Орион отправился в Англию, чтобы выяснить, кто мог привязать его к себе без его ведома и согласия. Он не писал мне с тех пор ни разу.  
- Возможно, он так и поступил, - произнес Риддл с некоторым облегчением и снова подошел к столу. – В таком случае, у нас есть возможность проверить поисковое зелье ещё раз.  
Наколдовав новую карту и вылив ещё одну порцию зелья, мужчина стал колдовать над пергаментом. И снова ничего не произошло.  
- Северус, - зашипел Риддл на Снейпа. – Каковы по-твоему причины того, что заклинание и зелье не работают?  
Профессор тоже успел не на шутки разволноваться, хоть и не показывал этого. Из слов Крама он понял, что пророчеством была установлена магическая связь. Но если Орион взялся за это дело, то не остановился бы на полпути. Уж слишком он любил докапываться до сути вещей. В то же время, поисковое зелье не обнаружило его на карте – это плохой признак. С Лонгботтомом всё было более или менее ясно, когда он стал Гарри Поттером, у него изменилась магическая подпись. Но мог ли Сириус Блэк ошибиться в ритуале усыновления? Возможно, из-за этого магия юноши не отзывается на призыв?  
- Есть вероятность, что он находится в зоне действия чар ненаходимости, например, Фиделиуса, Милорд, - невозмутимо ответил Снейп, в глубине души молясь, чтобы ему поверили.  
- Ты редко ошибаешься, Северус. Именно поэтому я поверю тебе на этот раз, - уже более спокойно сказал Волдеморт. – Тем не менее, я не откажу себе в маленькой прихоти, поискать ещё одного человека, коль уж выпала такая возможность.  
В третий раз проведя ритуал поиска Тёмный Лорд едва не вскрикнул от охватившей его радости. Он плотоядно оскалился, чем заставил некоторых Пожирателей передернуться.  
- Друзья мои, нам улыбнулась удача. Я нашёл Гарри Поттера.  
Северус решил, что его смертный час стал ещё на десяток лет ближе.

***  
После того, как два Гарри Поттера оказались в съемном доме, тот из них, который ещё недавно был Орионом Блэком, напоил своего «близнеца» сильным снотворным, отправил сову в Пророк и позволил себе немного вздремнуть. Ранним утром, убедившись, что пленник надежно заперт в комнате, юноша решил разобраться с насущной проблемой – его зрение снова испортилось. За семь лет он порядком отвык от беспомощности, вызванной близорукостью – предметы казались размытыми, а глаза быстро уставали от постоянного напряжения. Очень повезло, что совсем рядом с домом имелся неплохой магазин оптики. На коррекцию зрения времени пока не было, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться простыми очками в тонкой металлической оправе.  
Новоиспеченный Гарри вернулся домой ближе к обеду. По его расчётам, Невилл, как называл его про себя парень, вот-вот должен был проснуться. Сам себе Поттер признался, что боится общаться с ним. Он хоть и забрал у гриффиндорца волшебную палочку, в рукопашной схватке без сомнения сильно бы пострадал. С другой стороны, у него всегда оставалась беспалочковая магия. Вряд ли, конечно, Лонгботтом улучшил свои навыки за последние годы, но нельзя было недооценивать противника.  
Приготовив легкий ленч и поставив его на поднос, Гарри осторожно вошел в комнату, где спал его пленник. Водрузив еду на прикроватную тумбочку, молодой человек постоял немного над кроватью, раздумывая, стоит ли будить пленника. Он уже собирался уходить, когда с кровати послышался тяжелый хрип, словно спящего человека до этого часами пытали Круциатусом.  
Лже-Поттер распахнул глаза и уставился на незнакомца. Что-то было в нем знакомо, но, в то же время, парень сомневался, что они виделись раньше. Он сначала подумал, что это очередной аврор, только что вступивший в Орден Феникса, которого подселили в его комнату за неимением других свободных спален. Но, оглядевшись, гриффиндорец осознал, что находится вовсе не в штабе. Комната была светлой, уютной, аккуратно прибранной, в ней не чувствовалось даже намека на тёмную магию. Тем не менее, на нем была всё та же пижама, в которой он вчера лег спать.  
- Ты у меня в гостях. Обед на подносе. Никаких вопросов и попыток сбежать. Когда закончишь есть, можешь принять душ, одеться и спуститься вниз. Чувствуй себя как дома, - гостеприимный хозяин высокомерно усмехнулся. Мерлин, перед кем он распинался!  
Пока Лонгботтом хлопал глазами и пытался понять, что ему сказали, волшебник успел выйти из спальни. Поттер, тем временем, погрузился в свои мысли.  
Что ж, оставалось ждать, что скоро Том кинется искать своего воспитанника, ну, или же Лонгботтома. Если уловка со статьей не сработает, нужно будет намекнуть о похищении Гарри Поттера. Вот уж мимо чего Тёмный Лорд точно не пройдет.  
Гость вел себя на удивление спокойно и скромно. По всей видимости, он решил сначала обдумать ситуацию, а потом действовать – как не по-гриффиндорски! Он спустился в гостиную, прочитал свежий «Ежедневный Пророк», изучил обстановку. Ничего вокруг не говорило о магии – тихий маггловский дом, бытовая техника, обычные книжки, никаких волшебных существ поблизости. Если бы не газета, парень посчитал бы хозяина дома магглом. Сам же незнакомец почти не обращал на него внимания, он увлеченно готовил пиццу: раскатывал тесто, шинковал овощи, тер сыр.  
Ещё несколько часов прошли в молчании. Они только закончили ужинать, как в гостиной раздались хлопки аппарации.  
«Ну, наконец-то!» - мысленно взмолился слизеринец. – «Интересно, кто к нам пожаловал?»

***  
Волдеморт томился в ожидании. Возможно, стоило отправить на операцию по захвату Поттера старших и более опытных магов, но он дал шанс молодежи выслужиться. Да и не жалко их, если Орден окажется поблизости. Прошло каких-то пять минут, а мужчина уже готов был кидать непростительные в оставшихся Пожирателей. Наконец, двери зала распахнулась и пропустили группу людей в черных мантиях и безликих масках. Они вели двух пленников, один из которых был хорошо знаком Риддлу. Тёмный Лорд двинулся им навстречу, не сводя взгляда с пойманного молодого человека.  
- Мы нашли их в маггловском доме без всякой защиты, Милорд. У Поттера даже не было при себе палочки, хотя он и пытался сопротивляться, - тягучим высокомерным голосом отчитался один из Пожирателей.  
- Благодарю, юный Малфой. Я и не надеялся на такой скорый результат, - мужчина продолжал смотреть в глаза пленника. – Гарри Поттер. Вот уж не ожидал вновь увидеть тебя моим гостем.  
- Я тебя ненавижу! – горячо воскликнул гриффиндорец и упрямо вздернул подбородок.  
- О, да, разумеется, - усмехнулся Тёмный Лорд и достал палочку. – Друзья мои, много лет назад я запретил любому из вас прикасаться к Гарри Поттеру, причинять ему вред. Ни один волос не должен был упасть с его головы. Я взял его на воспитание, учил магии, раскрывал его силу. Любой другой воспринял бы это как честь и ответил бы мне послушанием и благодарностью. Но Гарри, мой милый Гарри, решил предать моё доверие, вонзить мне нож в спину. Он бежал к Дамблдору и своей грязнокровой мамочке.  
- Не смей оскорблять мою маму, ты, старый извращенец, - пробасил парень, вырываясь из рук Кребба и Гойла и бросаясь на Риддла с кулаками.  
- Круцио! – луч проклятья достиг лже-Поттера на полпути и сбил с ног. Парень закричал от боли и выгибался на полу.  
- Прекрати! – вдруг выкрикнул кто-то.  
Волдеморт невольно опустил палочку и нашёл взглядом человека, дерзнувшего им командовать. Это был второй пленник, которого держал один из Пожирателей. Ярко-зелёные глаза смотрели на мужчину с вызовом. У парня были взъерошенные черные волосы, едва закрывавшие уши; чуть смуглая кожа; фигура не крупная, но крепкая; на носу красовались простые очки с прямоугольными стеклами.  
- Ты смеешь бросать вызов Лорду Волдеморту? - зашипел маг, медленно приближаясь к юноше. Тот ни на минуту не смутился, не попятился от страха и даже не дернулся.  
- Да, я смею. А ты смеешь пытать людей за то, что они не падают пред тобой на колени? – с достоинством спросил его пленник.  
- Кто ты такой? – вышел из себя Волдеморт. Он был уверен, что перед ним очередной отпрыск твердолобых гриффиндорцев: гордый, несгибаемый, упрямый.  
- Я? – тут незнакомец совершенно по-слизерински улыбнулся. – Я – Гарри Поттер.  
Он приподнял брови и провокационно развел руки в стороны: «Полюбуйтесь. Вот он я».  
- Ты лжешь! Как ты смеешь обманывать меня, величайшего тёмного мага? – разъярился мужчина. Он был готов стереть в порошок любого, кто ставил себя слишком высоко. – Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом, мальчишка! Круцио!  
Юноша неожиданно дернулся в сторону, и луч попал в державшего его человека. Тот упал под пыточным проклятием и выпустил пленника из рук. Юноша улыбнулся Тёмному Лорду с такой издевкой, что вызвал шквал болезненных заклинаний в свой адрес. Умело лавируя между ошарашенными слугами Волдеморта, парень помог Лорду вывести из строя около десятка магов. Наконец, беглец попался в крепкие объятия одного из мужчин.  
- Ты что творишь, идиот? – шикнул на него Пожиратель. Юноша одной рукой обвил его плечи, другой талию и прижался к нему своим молодым телом. Со стороны это выглядело как любовное объятие.  
- Ну-ну, милый, не горячись, - промурлыкал молодой человек и насмешливо посмотрел на взбешенного Риддла.  
- Северус, - воскликнул Тёмный Лорд, удивленно распахнув глаза. – Что это значит?  
- Милорд, я прошу прощения. Позвольте мне всё объяснить, - равнодушно произнес Снейп, хоть его сердце сейчас отчаянно колотилось. Он не мог понять, как настоящий Поттер оказался здесь. А в том, что это именно он, зельевар не сомневался. Ещё сложнее было объяснить всё Тёмному Лорду.  
- Я весь в нетерпении, - зарычал Риддл, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, сбившееся в погоне за пронырливым сопляком. – Возможно, я даже пощажу вас, если ты будешь убедителен.  
- Ну же, дорогой, скажи ему, кто я, - шептал парень Снейпу так, чтобы его было хорошо слышно всем присутствующим. Он провел рукой по лицу мужчины, откидывая назад его волосы, опускаясь вниз по шее и груди.  
- Это мой любовник, - ответил Снейп, отчаянно стараясь не покраснеть - зелёные глаза смотрели на него так развратно. Юноша одобрительно моргнул. – Он недавно вступил в Орден Феникса. Я хотел привести его к Вам, Мой Лорд, чтобы он принял метку.  
- Фи, Северус, я не хочу служить монстру, - капризно надул губки парень. – Ты говорил, что это умный, сильный, дальновидный человек, который способен с первого взгляда оценить любого по достоинству. Я же увидел жестокого, неуравновешенного психа.  
- Да как ты… - начал было Волдеморт, но тут лицо молодого волшебника стало суровым. Он махнул рукой в сторону Риддла и тот подавился словами. Беспалочковое Силенсио и Ступефай.  
Парень высвободился из объятий Снейпа, несмотря на сопротивление последнего. В его глазах полыхала ярость.  
- Я был уверен, что ты заслуживаешь уважения. Я восхищался тобой. Ты был моим кумиром, центром моей вселенной. Я мечтал идти с тобой рядом, идти следом за тобой. Я верил, что придет время, и ты признаешь меня достойным, что ты откроешь глаза и увидишь, какое ничтожество ты выбрал себе в партнеры, - он махнул рукой в сторону Гарри Поттера, который был связан и беспомощно дрыгал ногами. – Но ты до сих пор слеп, Том Риддл. Посмотри на меня, и скажи, кого я тебе напоминаю. Признайся себе, что тебя обвели вокруг пальца, как младенца.  
От каждой фразы парня глаза Волдеморта расширялись всё больше. Снейп пытался снова схватить юношу за руку, но тот, не глядя, отмахнулся от него как от назойливой мухи.  
- Не стоит, Северус. Ты ведь знаешь, что это было неизбежно. Том Марволо Риддл, признаешь ли ты Гарри Поттера своим избранником? Или же ты выберешь Невилла Лонгботтома?  
Он снял заклинания с мужчины.  
- Мне плевать на Поттера! Он мне не нужен, - в сердцах выпалил Волдеморт.  
- Благодарю, Милорд. В таком случае я больше не смею Вам мешать, - он кивнул магу на прощание.  
- Я тебя никуда не отпускал, щенок! – зарычал Тёмный Лорд. – Ты не выйдешь из этого замка, пока я не позволю.  
Он поднял палочку и поклонился начиная магическую дуэль. Его вызов был принят.  
- Ваша воля для меня закон, Милорд, - прошептал молодой человек, по-прежнему с вызовом глядя в глаза соперника.  
- Ты ещё будешь умолять меня о пощаде! Все прочь!  
Пожиратели смерти отпрянули к стенам, подальше от разъяренного господина. Дуэлянтов накрыл невидимый купол.

- Круцио! – первое проклятие сорвалось с губ Тёмного мага и полетело в противника. На этот раз парень не отпрыгнул в сторону. Напротив, он молча выпустил бледно-голубой щит. Спустя мгновение оба заклинания слились друг с другом и растаяли в воздухе.  
Волдеморт решил не тратить времени на слова и невербально ударил по молодому человеку огненным смерчем. Парень и бровью не повел. Стена пламени неожиданно развернулась обратно, и теперь Риддлу самому пришлось отбиваться от огня. Разумеется, это ещё больше разъярило волшебника. Он встречал только одного мага, не уступающего ему по силе и способного вести равный бой – Дамблдора. Но ведь тот был гораздо старше самого Тома, опытнее, амбициознее, а у этого выскочки даже молоко на губах не обсохло. Возможно ли, чтобы сам великий и могучий Альбус притворился мальчишкой и тайно проник в логово врага? Абсурд. Гриффиндорцы не прячутся за чужими масками, они выставляют себя во всей красе, демонстрируют даже самые жалкие способности и ломятся в запертые на семь замков двери. Сменить личину, разыграть из себя наивного простачка и зайти через тайный ход – это стиль Слизерина. Вот только как он, Тёмный лорд, мог пропустить такого выдающегося слизеринца?  
Пока голова мужчины решала сложную логическую загадку, тело жило своей жизнью. Простые и сложные, светлые и тёмные чары отлетали от чужих щитов как горох от стены, некоторые рикошетили в Волдеморта, другие поглощались барьером или уходили в пол.  
Не добившись результата, Риддл снова запустил в противника огнем, на этот раз тот принял форму огромной кобры. Раздув капюшон, змея кинулась на парня сверху вниз. Казалось, что она вот-вот проглотит молодого волшебника. Огонь окутал парня, а потом вдруг полетел во все стороны, словно внутри что-то взорвалось. Барьер, отгораживающий дуэлянтов от Пожирателей смерти, рухнул. Исчерпанный, но невредимый юноша устало опустился на пол, признавая поражение. Это было довольно неожиданно, ведь он ни разу не напал, только лишь защищался.  
- Ты силен, но дерзок. Признай меня своим Господином и прими мою метку. Отделаешься Пыточным заклятием. А затем я буду так любезен выслушать твои извинения и клятву верности.  
Волдеморт тоже потерял много энергии на дуэль с незваным гостем, хотя не показывал этого. Он возвышался над пораженным противником, который сидел на коленях, опустив голову вниз и тяжело дыша. В ответ на щедрое предложение Тёмного лорда парень усмехнулся и поднял взгляд ярко-зелёных глаз.  
- Не дождешься! Я не собираюсь пресмыкаться перед тобой, Том, - прошептал он.  
- Как ты смеешь называть меня этим именем? – зашипел мужчина и поднял палочку. – Авада Кедавра.  
- Неееет! – Гарри обернулся на крик и увидел, как один из наблюдателей кинулся к нему – Виктор. Сердце сжалось от боли. Почему он здесь? Ах, да, Снейп ведь говорил, что Риддл вызывал Крама к себе, чтобы узнать, куда пропал Орион. Он успел заметить, что Виктора перехватили. В следующий момент слепящий свет затопил всё пространство перед Поттером.

***  
- Нееет. Орион. Нееет, - душераздирающий крик отражался от стен огромного Тронного зала, заставляя людей вокруг задержать дыхание.  
- Орион?  
- Орион Блэк?  
Тревожный шепот толпы был похож на шипение десятков змей.  
Сильные руки Снейпа перехватили Крама в стремительном полете к возлюбленному. Он всё равно не успел бы закрыть парня своим телом, так зачем напрасные жертвы. Северус болезненно зажмурился, понимая, что и он сам опоздал, не защитил, позволил обезумевшему Лорду убить своего же избранника. Убить невероятно сильного волшебника, талантливого ловца и так далее, и так далее. Убить сына Лили Эванс.  
Слепящая белая волна магии разлилась по всему помещению, как до этого – волна огня.  
- Пустите меня к нему! Орион! – Виктор сделал ещё одну безуспешную попытку вырваться из объятий Снейпа.  
- Нет, - сквозь шум Северус разобрал шепот Волдеморта. – Нет, это не может быть он.  
Привычная тьма вернулась. Только лишь остатки белоснежного сияния продолжали окутывать тело Гарри Поттера. Наконец, вся магия стеклась к левой руке юноши, на котором серебрилась тонкая змейка-кольцо.  
- Он жив?  
- Невозможно!  
Молодой волшебник сидел в той же позе, что и минутой ранее. Он вновь поднял глаза, полные боли, на своего несостоявшегося убийцу. Тёмный лорд стоял перед ним бледный и растерянный.  
- Это не может быть правдой, - прошептал мужчина. Но кольцо на руке парня говорило само за себя – перед ним был Орион Блэк, крестник и наследник Тома Марволо Риддла, его любимый змееныш.  
- Тты обещщщал ссащищщщать мменяааа, Тооом. Я… я ллюбилл ттебяааа.  
В глазах и голосе юноши не было злости, обиды, только горечь.  
Не дав Волдеморту сказать и слова, Гарри аппарировал.

***  
А потом начался форменный ужас. Круциатусы и самые темнейшие из сохранившихся проклятий свистели в воздухе Тронного зала.  
- Убирайтесь все! Вон! – закричал Волдеморт, когда понял, что скоро от его последователей останется горстка пепла.  
В панике Пожиратели стремительно покидали замок. Наконец, остался только всеми позабытый Гарри Поттер. Задумчиво оглядев притихшего парня, мужчина перевел взгляд на дверь.  
- Северус, задержись-ка ненадолго, - прошипел он, заметив уходящего в числе последних зельевара. – Ты задолжал мне одно объяснение.

***  
- Как он мог?! – в отчаянии Гарри упал на кровать. Ему не хотелось верить в это. Никогда. Том не способен на бессмысленные пытки и хладнокровные убийства. Только не он! Умный, очаровательный, харизматичный мужчина, которого так боготворил Орион Блэк, оказался настоящим маньяком. Тираном, жаждущим повелевать глупой, безвольной толпой, навязывать другим свои идеи силой и Круциатусом.  
Молодой волшебник проклинал себя за легковерие и слепоту. Не только Риддл не смог увидеть заговор за своей спиной, но и Орион много лет не желал верить, что Тёмный лорд – это зло. Слухи о жестокости и коварстве Волдеморта казались ему проявлением банальной зависти, ведь Том богат, известен, красив, и все хотят занять его место в обществе. Казалось, что только он знал настоящего Риддла, только ему позволено было видеть искреннюю улыбку и нежность в глазах мужчины. Всё было обманом, мороком, маской. Он любил лишь образ, который на самом деле был звероподобным монстром.  
Волна ярости подняла его с постели.  
В конце концов, он узнал всё, что ему было нужно, вернул себе внешность и кровь, которых его насильно лишили. Главное, он заставил Тома Риддла отказаться от Гарри Поттера. Теперь он свободный человек и может связать себя узами брака. Связать. Но не полюбить.  
Эта мысль напомнила ему о том, что старейшины магического суда Нидерландов показали особые диагностические чары, определяющие наличие магической связи с другим человеком или волшебным существом.  
Достав из кармана палочку и сконцентрировав силы на заклинании, Гарри произнес длинную фразу на латыни. Легкое свечение ауры стало видимым, но ни на тон не изменилось с прошлого раза. Всё тот же ровный изумрудный цвет окутывал хрупкую фигуру волшебника. Узы брачного магического партнерства остались при нем.  
- Черт. Вот же черт! Неужели я где-то ошибся, - парню хотелось рычать от обиды. Если уловка с лже-Поттером не сработала, и Риддл по-прежнему считает его наиболее подходящей кандидатурой, то придется прибегнуть к другому плану. Но после того, как Том понял, кто был перед ним, вряд ли он согласиться отказаться от связи добровольно. А значит, нужен шантаж или как минимум более выгодное предложение. Может быть магическая Британия будет достаточной ценой свободы одного человека?

***  
Появление в штабе Ордена Феникса нового персонажа на этот раз не прошло незамеченным. Во всяком случае, Гарри Поттер материализовался посреди гостиной, полной светлых магов, в разгар внеочередного военного собрания. Вскрики, вздохи и вспышки парализующих заклятий вмиг наполнили комнату. Окружив себя мощным щитом, парень ждал, когда паника закончится.  
- Тишина, - наконец раздался властный голос Дамблдора, заставивший всех разом замолчать. – Чем мы обязаны Вашему появлению, молодой человек?  
Старик смотрел на него грозным взором, явно готовясь применять силу, если понадобится. Другие же рассматривали незваного гостя с разными чувствами, кое-кто даже удивленно переводил глаза с парня на чету Поттеров, отмечая про себя их сходство.  
- Собственно, до недавнего времени этот дом считался моим родовым поместьем, профессор Дамблдор, - решительно заявил молодой волшебник, не страшась оказаться один против всех. Буквально недавно он также в одиночку стоял перед Тёмным Лордом и его армии. - Я пришел сюда как представитель нейтральной стороны в войне. Думаю, вы хотели бы получить информацию о пропавшем вчера Поттере, не так ли? Так вот, я могу её вам предоставить в обмен на обещание временно прекратить боевые действия и придти к компромиссу с Томом Риддлом.  
За время его небольшого монолога маги снова не на шутки разволновались. Но юноша игнорировал их раздраженные и удивленные шепотки.  
- Орион, - вдруг воскликнул Сириус, - сынок!  
Мужчина бросился к молодому человеку с объятиями, но был остановлен холодным взмахом руки.  
- Оставьте Ваши нежности при себе, мистер Блэк, - спокойно произнес юноша. – Я отведу Вас к Вашему дражайшему крестнику, который, возможно, ещё жив, если Орден согласится на временное перемирие и конструктивный диалог с Тёмным Лордом.  
- Послушай, ты, сопляк, - неожиданно грубо пробасил Шизоглаз Грюм, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к юноше. – Мы не собираемся стелиться в ноги твоему лорду и прочему сброду! Ты сейчас же выложишь нам всё, что знаешь, и сразу же отправился в Азкабан, где тебе самое место!  
- Аластор! – перевал его Дамблдор. Старый маг как всегда просчитывал ходы наперед и, без сомнения, заинтересовался таким поворотом событий. – Позволь нашему юному гостю закончить. Что же Вы предлагаете в качестве компромисса, мистер…  
- Поттер, - перебил его парень, усмехаясь. - Гарри Джеймс Поттер, господин директор, к Вашим услугам.  
Юноша театрально поклонился главе Ордена Феникса, лукаво сверкая глазами из-под очков. На миг лицо Дамблдора отразило недоумение. Он пригляделся к гостю повнимательнее и, видимо, поверил. Одновременно с этим со всех сторон послышались крики возмущения.  
- Ах ты, самозванец, - выкрикнул кто-то из мужчин, вскидывая палочку, но тут неожиданно для всех за сына вступилась Лили. Женщина закрыла его свои телом, готовясь принять весь огонь на себя.  
- Хватит! Он говорит правду. Орион Блэк – это и есть Гарри Поттер. Тот мальчик, которого вы знали все эти годы как нашего с Джеймсом сына, Невилл Лонгботтом. – Она повернула голову к юноше. В таких же зелёных как у него глазах плескались слезы. – Гарри, я…  
- Не стоит, мама, - тепло прошептал он и едва заметно улыбнулся, накрывая сильной ладонью её плечо. Не выдержав напряжения, Лили прижалась к сыну, пряча лицо на его груди, и заплакала. – Я знаю, что ты не со зла. Не плачь. Я не сержусь на тебя.  
Он гладил мягкие волосы матери и чувствовал, как отчаянно колотится сердце.  
Расстроенный Сириус и не менее обеспокоенный Джеймс с тревогой смотрели на молодого человека – вроде бы родного, но, одновременно, такого далекого, не решаясь сделать что-либо в этой ситуации.  
- Так вот, отвечая на Ваш вопрос, профессор, - вернув себе прохладный тон, Гарри обратился к директору, внимательно следившему за происходящим. – Я предлагаю выслушать мнение обеих сторон относительно законов и порядков магического мира, особенно по отношению к магглам, и постараться достигнуть взаимопонимания. А также поставить во главе Министерства людей, которые не станут разжигать новую гражданскую войну. Думаю, то, что сейчас творится в Британии, яркий пример некомпетентности нынешнего руководства.  
- То есть ты предлагаешь нам объединиться с Волдемортом и пойти против министра, щенок? – зарычал Грюм, снова порываясь применить к юноше силу.  
- Я предлагаю вам прекратить уничтожать людей и разрушать здания, - зашипел Гарри. – Давно ли вы были на Косой Аллее? Знаете, она ОЧЕНЬ изменилась с тех пор, как я впервые её увидел: люди боятся выходить из дома, магазины разорены, детям негде купить волшебную палочку и мороженное. Волшебный мир рушится у вас под носом, тогда как магглы живут себе припеваючи и в ус не дуют! Именно поэтому я спрашиваю вас, чего вы добиваетесь, господа члены Ордена Феникса? За что вы воюете? За что отдаете свои и чужие жизни?  
Осторожно освободившись из объятий матери, Гарри внимательно оглядел присутствующих. Никто не спешил с ответом, все поглядывали друг на друга и на Дамблдора.  
- Ах, Гарри, мой милый мальчик, ты, безусловно, прав. Мы давно должны были поговорить с Томом об этом. К сожалению, он слишком категоричен в некоторых вещах и не приемлет компромиссов. Но, думаю, если ты готов нам помочь и выступить в качестве парламентера…  
- Несомненно, - твердо заявил Гарри.

***  
Лорд Волдеморт внимательно выслушал рассказ Северуса Снейпа, который, разумеется, умолчал о своей роли в подмене детей. Конечно, Тёмный Лорд не похвалил слугу за то, что тот скрыл от него информацию об истинной личности Ориона Блэка. Однако теперь всё встало на свои места, и мужчина, наконец, понял причину своих многолетних неудач. Орион, вернее Гарри, был прав: Том не видел ничего дальше своего носа. Вместо того, чтобы слушать свою интуицию, он доверился информации, полученной от Пожирателей. Но те в какой-то момент упустили Поттеров, позволив им провернуть такое. Дело оставалось за малым – вернуть своенравного подростка на его законное место и наказать виновных. От осознания факта, что его змееныш всё же будет с ним и даст ему невероятную силу, Тёмный Лорд был счастлив как никогда. Даже позволил себе не отыгрываться на Снейпе, здраво рассудив, что в хозяйстве, их с Гарри будущем хозяйстве, хороший зельевар ещё пригодится.  
Призвав верных и не очень верных последователей назад, Волдеморт как раз собирался объявить о своих новых планах, когда посреди зала появилась группа людей. Около двадцати магов в пестрой одежде, различного возраста и положения в обществе, а главное, с палочками в руках, образовали собой правильный круг. В центре круга был, по всей видимости, ведущий, который и перенес всех в Тронный зал манора. Орден Феникса, почти полным составом, не иначе.  
Желая показать свою преданность Господину, все как один Пожиратели направили палочки в сторону гостей.  
- Стойте, - выкрикнул один из прибывших. Из центра круга вышел тот самый дерзкий паренек, который пару часов назад дрался с самим Тёмным Лордом, а теперь привел с собой его главного врага. – Они со мной. Мы пришли просто поговорить с мистером Риддлом.  
- Гарри, мой наречённый, я ждал тебя. Но, по правде говоря, я не ожидал, что ты появишься в столь неподходящей компании, - почти ласково начал разговор Волдеморт. Он был шокирован, растерян и обрадован одновременно, хотя старался не показывать своих чувств публике. Жестом руки он приказал слугам опустить палочки.  
- Добрый вечер, Том, - начал было директор Хогвартса, но был прерван.  
- Дамблдор, - Тёмный Лорд скривился. – Вечер, смею заметить, был куда добрее до вашего появления.  
Некоторые присутствующие, в том числе Гарри, в этом сомневались, но промолчали.  
- Хватит болтать, Альбус, давай-ка научим эту мразь уважать старших, - зарычал Грюм, пока остальные члены Ордена тревожно оглядывались по сторонам.  
- Подождите, - снова прервал его Гарри, делая шаг навстречу Риддлу. – Мы пришли говорить, а не сражаться. Война слишком затянулась, маги погибают, наш мир рушится, и виноваты в этом обе стороны. А всё из-за личной неприязни лидеров, не так ли? – он перевел взгляд с Волдеморта на Дамблдора. – Я хочу, чтобы вы заключили перемирие и выслушали аргументы друг друга.  
- А ччеего ххооччеешшь тты, ссммееенышш? – тихо зашипел Том.  
- Уйттии отссюудаа ооччеень дааллеекоо, - ответил молодой волшебник, отводя взгляд от мужчины.  
- Ттыы лшшооошшь! – чуть раздраженно сказал Лорд и сделал шаг к нему. Парень отступил.  
- Где Лонгботтом? – сменил тему Гарри, не желая сейчас выяснять отношения с крёстным отцом. Он даже усомнился, может ли теперь так его называть, ведь у Поттера был другой крёстный.  
- Северус, приведи его, - небрежно кинул Том, продолжая прожигать дыры в мальчишке. Его сон, его мечта, смысл всей его жизни – вот он, осталось только протянуть руку. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы он больше никуда не исчезал.  
- Отдай его им, - твердо произнес Гарри, когда связанного парня ввели в Тронный зал. Поттеру всё-таки пришлось посмотреть в тёмные глаза Риддла. Во взгляде мужчины светились голод и желание. И под этим взглядом уверенность Поттера в себе и своем поступке таяла как снег в июне.  
- А шштто поллучуу яаа? – спросил его Тёмный маг.  
- А тты поллучишшь Брииттаниюуу, - прошипел в ответ юноша.  
- Тты сснаешшь, о ччем яаа, ссмеейоннышш, - зло сверкнул глазами Риддл, но позволил пленнику шагнуть к членам Ордена Феникса.  
От битвы взглядами их отвлек шум.  
- Теперь убьем вшивого лорда и его подстилку, - выкрикнул Грюм. – Держи, парень.  
Мгновение и палочка, оказавшаяся в руках Невилла Лонгботтома, уже была направлена на Волдеморта.  
- Авада… - начал гриффиндорец.  
- Нет! – Гарри кинулся закрывать любимого, как до этого его мать и Виктор защищали его самого. Он встал на пути заклятья, волной стихийной магии разоружая весь Орден, кроме родителей и Сириуса. Палочки полетели на пол, а Невилла подбросило высоко в воздух.  
- Ничтожество! Ты занимал место, которое по праву моё, рядом с моими родителями, рядом с мужчиной, которым я восхищался! Все эти годы ты путался у меня под ногами! Ты отказывался о того, что тебе дают безвозмездно! И теперь ты смеешь отнимать жизнь человека, который столько для тебя сделал? Лишить меня самого дорогого?! О, великий Салазар, как же я тебя ненавижу! Я убью тебя!  
- Гарри, - неожиданно для юноши, Лили кинулась к нему и сжала плечо ладонью. – Нет, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что это трудно простить, но он не виноват. Только я одна…  
Юноша мог бы уничтожить Лонгботтома одним взглядом. Многолетняя обида и ярость полыхала в его груди. Но пойти против матери, которую он только что обрел, Гарри просто не мог. С трудом подавив в себе негативные эмоции, он повернулся к женщине.  
- Это ты меня прости, мама. Я сделаю, как ты просишь. Не ради него, а ради тебя, - шепнул он ей в ответ. – Но и ты должна меня понять. Я никогда больше не хочу видеть этого человека. Я столько пережил, столько потерял…  
- Теперь мы вместе, милый, - легкий поцелуй коснулся его лба.  
Опустив гриффиндорца на пол, парень оглянулся по сторонам.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что Поттер отвлекся, особо ярые фениковцы подобрали свои волшебные палочки и вступили в схватку с Пожирателями. Джеймс и Сириус снова оказались в затруднительном положении, не зная, как действовать. Тем не менее, им пришлось защищаться от нападающих.  
Гарри заметил, как Дамблдор наступает на Тёмного Лорда. Утробно рыча, молодой волшебник кинулся к ним.  
- Прекратите!  
Мужчины даже не повернулись к нему, сосредоточившись на дуэли.  
- Мой мальчик, ты должен выбрать правильную сторону, пока не поздно. Ты ведь светлый маг. Твои родители любят тебя. Я уверен, что ты сможешь, наконец, понять, что Том просто использует тебя, - наставлял его директор, продолжая осыпать Риддла невербальными заклинаниями.  
Волдеморт от его слов пришел в ещё большую ярость.  
- Глупый старик! Как ты смеешь говорить такое?! Благородный Альбус Дамблдор! Сколькими жизнями ты пожертвовал ради своих целей?  
- Гарри, берегись! – крик отца вдруг вернул парня в реальность. Шальная Авада чуть не лишила его жизни. Отскочив от зелёного луча, он быстро огляделся. Интуиция подсказывала, что его хотели убить во время путаницы, ведь в дуэли один на один ему почти не было равных. За плечом одного из членов Ордена мелькнули платиновые волосы.  
«Малфой. Только вот какой из них, старший или младший? Ну, не важно, Том не обидится», - последняя мысль принесла неожиданную боль. Что же он натворил? Зачем привел Орден Феникса в самое сердце Загадочного замка, места, которое ему так дорого? Он ведь почти предал своего любимого. А теперь им обоим угрожает смертельная опасность. Наложив невербальное заклинание Serpensortia, он повернулся в сторону мужчины. Лицо Риддла, который сейчас сражался со своим заклятым врагом, выдавало напряженность.  
Погрузившись глубоко в свои мысли, Поттер не в первый раз за сегодня проморгал нападение:  
- А, змея слизеринская, вот ты где?! – раздалось у него за спиной, и тут же адская боль прошла по телу.  
Падая, Гарри услышал хриплый старческий смех, крики родителей и грозное «Авада Кедавра» Тёмного Лорда. Из последних сил он наложил невербальное «Ступефай» и потерял сознание.

***  
Резко проснувшись, Гарри почти вскочил с кровати. Последнее, что он помнил – крики и яркие вспышки заклинаний в тёмном зале.  
- Тихо-тихо, - ласково прошептал ему женский голос, и нежные руки уложили его обратно на кровать.  
Зрение было размытым, несфокусированным. Но юноша узнал свою спальню Загадочного замка. А ещё он узнал приятный цветочный запах духов Лили Поттер, его матери.  
- Мама? – спросил он охрипшим голосом. К губам сразу поднесли стакан воды. Тёплые пальцы заботливо пригладили непослушные прядки черных как крыло ворона волос. А на нос опустились очки.  
Наконец он увидел её. В ярко-розовой дымке рассвета она выглядела усталой, невыспавшейся, но искренне улыбалась ему.  
- Я здесь, сынок, - прошептала она, поправляя подушку под его головой.  
- А где все? А как же остальные? Битва… - начал беспокоиться парень.  
- Тшшш. Тебе не стоит так переживать. Всё закончилось, - что-то в её голосе заставило молодого человека напрячься ещё больше.  
- Том, то есть Тёмный Лорд, он…  
- Успокойся, сынок. Ты скоро всё узнаешь.  
Как раз в этот момент в комнату ворвались Сириус и Джеймс.  
- Ори… Гарри, как ты? – Блэк кинулся обнимать и вертеть юношу, чтобы убедиться, что тот цел.  
- Полегче, Сириус, ты ему руки оторвёшь, - засмеялся Джеймс. – Ну и напугал ты нас, приятель.  
Гарри вопросительно глянул на отца и даже не стал возмущаться по поводу излишней суетливости Сириуса.  
- Когда в тебя попало проклятье Шизоглаза, все неожиданно рухнули на пол, даже Дамблдор. Мы от растерянности не знали, что и думать, - объяснил отец, - то ли это цепная реакция, то ли нападение третьей стороны.  
- Подожди, подожди, - перебил его Гарри. – А разве Тёмный Лорд не убил Дамблдора? Я же слышал, как он произнес смертельное проклятье.  
Парень заметил, как взрослые переглянулись между собой.  
- Вообще-то нет, - ответила за Джеймса Лили. – Он убил Грюма, потому что тот послал в тебя какое-то тёмное заклинание.  
Гарри был слегка шокирован, но нашёл в себе силы уточнить:  
- Хм, и что произошло потом?  
- А потом, - перехватил слово Сириус, - стоим, значит, мы втроем, твой Лорд, что б его за ногу…  
- Сириус, - воскликнула Лили, но её проигнорировали.  
- Слизнякус ещё с каким-то ошеломлённым лицом…  
- Сириус, ради Мерлина! – снова возмутилась женщина.  
- Ладно-ладно, Снейп, значит, тоже стоит. А все остальные как подкошенные на пол повалились. И тут Риддл кидается к тебе с нечеловеческим воем, накладывает тьму тьмущую разных чар, которые никто из нас не слыхивал, и всё бормочет что-то на парселтанге.  
- Ттолькоо нне уммираай, ссмееннышш, нне ссмей броссаать мменяа сссноваа, - вдруг раздалась в ушах Гарри змеиная речь. Он обернулся и понял, что это Лили повторяет слова Тёмного Лорда. Трое мужчин уставились на неё с ошеломлённым выражением на лицах.  
- Мама, ты – змееуст? – выдавил из себя Гарри.  
- Ну, должен же ты был от кого-то унаследовать эту способность, не так ли? – смущенно покраснела ведьма.  
- И ты всё это время молчала? – казалось, возмущению Джеймса нет предела.  
- Потому что я знала, как ты на это отреагируешь! Ты и без того всегда был против моей дружбы с Северусом. А уж узнай ты о том, что я могу говорить со змеями, и вовсе распустил бы слух по школе, что я потомок Салазара Слизерина или что-то в этом духе. Я-то тебя знаю, Джеймс Поттер!  
В гневе миссис Поттер была страшна. Гарри подумал, что он унаследовал от неё не только глаза и способность к парселтангу, но и, несомненно, характер.  
- Стойте-стойте, - прервал юноша назревающую ссору. – Это всё не так важно. Что случилось потом?  
- А потом он, Волдеморт то есть, понёс тебя сюда, в эту комнату, попросил Снейпа влить в тебя кучу зелий, приказал Лили с тебя глаз не спускать, - продолжил Джеймс всё ещё продолжая с укором поглядывать на жену. – Нас он заставил убирать тела из зала. Большая часть была без сознания. Но были и парочка погибших. Грюм и Малфой.  
- Какой из Малфоев? – с любопытством спросил парень.  
- Люциус. Сынок его… Он ведь с тобой учился, да? Так вот, у него тоже состояние было не очень, но, ничего, выживет.  
Гарри даже расстроился. Вот ведь досада, какой живучий гадёныш попался.  
- Вижу, ты этому не особо рад, - заметил Джеймс.  
Сириус и Гарри понимающе переглянулись, но оба промолчали.  
- Дальше-дальше! – потребовал юноша.  
- А дальше, когда мы поняли, что все остальные ошеломлены заклинанием, мы разнесли их по комнатам: члены Ордена в одно крыло, Пожиратели – в другое. Дамблдору Риддл выделил отдельную спальню. Правда, палочки он у всех забрал, видимо, во избежание неприятностей с обеих сторон.  
- Где он теперь? – Гарри заёрзал на кровати и вцепился руками в одеяло.  
- Здесь, - раздался холодный голос из дверного проёма. – И я хотел бы побеседовать с тобой без свидетелей.  
За внешним спокойствием нелегко было заметить волнение Тёмного Лорда, но парень неплохо его знал.  
- Эм, вы не могли бы, - намекнул Гарри, и его семейство, бросая осторожные взгляды то на одного, то на другого, покинуло их.  
- И о чём бы ты… - парень только начал говорить, а его уже придавили к постели сильным телом и жадным поцелуем заткнули рот.  
Попытки отбиться от мужчины привели к ужесточению объятий. Обе руки юноши были закинуты за голову. Языку удалось проникнуть сквозь плотно сжатые губы и увлечь парня в яростный поцелуй. Хриплый стон Гарри был немедленно подхвачен рычанием Риддла.  
Наконец, мужчина оторвался от губ пленника и встретился затуманенными от желания глазами с изумрудными очами Поттера.  
- Теперь ты мой, - прошипел Волдеморт. Его дыхание было сбитым, а сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди.  
Лицо юноши вмиг стало суровым.  
- Ты хотел меня убить, - зло ответил он, пинаясь ногами в попытке освободиться от веса мужчины. Но добился лишь ещё большего давления. А в его бедро теперь упирался возбуждённый член Тома.  
- Я не знал, что это ты! Ты вел себя так вызывающе! – рычал старший маг, хватая парня за подбородок, чтобы тот не смел отводить взгляд. – И это не меняет факта, что ты мой, змеёныш. Полностью в моей власти!  
Он снова хотел поцеловать своего непокорного мальчишку, но тот решил не сдаваться.  
- Помниться, ты сказал, что не сможешь полюбить меня, Том. Это ты оттолкнул меня тогда и превратился в чудовище, которое я вчера увидел.  
- Но я не знал, что ты – Гарри Поттер, - в сердцах воскликнул Риддл.  
- Это ничего не меняет, - с каким-то ледяным равнодушием вдруг ответил юноша. – Тебе плевать на меня. Тебе важен только ты сам и какое-то паршивое пророчество. Теперь я знаю, что был слеп, что возносил до небес того, кому незнакомы нормальные человеческие чувства.  
- Замолчи немедленно! – зарычал на него мужчина. Он резко встал с кровати и отвернулся от Поттера. - Ты ошибаешься. Но хочешь ты того или нет, ты будешь со мной так долго, как я хочу. Помни об этом.  
Силой воли заставив себя не оборачиваться, Волдеморт стремительно покинул комнату.

***  
Молодой человек нашёл хозяина замка в его рабочем кабинете. Мужчина пил кофе и листал свежий выпуск «Ежедневного пророка».  
- Привет, - робко прошептал юноша, проскальзывая в комнату. Риддл даже не обернулся. Гарри подошёл к нему со спины и положил руки на плечо.  
- Том, я… я, наверное, перегнул палку. Прости.  
Свободной рукой Поттер машинально гладил тёмные волосы мужчины.  
- Вся эта история с Гарри Поттером, она свалилась на меня как снег на голову. Мир вдруг перевернулся вверх ногами. А потом ещё суматошный вчерашний день, - он глубоко вздохнул и прижался лбом к макушке мужчины. – Я… я только хотел, чтобы ты освободил меня от нашей связи, чтобы я снова стал свободным человеком. Но ты ведь не отпустишь меня, верно?  
Волдеморт по-прежнему молчал, боясь спугнуть юношу.  
Гарри отошёл от мужчины и сел в свободное кресло напротив.  
- Нукки! – крикнул он.  
Перед ними тут же появился любимый домовик парня, готовый исполнить любое желание.  
- Чем Нукки может служить молодому хозяину? – радостно заверещал эльф, восхищенно глядя в глаза Гарри. Юноша улыбнулся.  
- Принеси мне завтра, пожалуйста, - попросил он. Эльф тут же испарился.  
- Завтрак в кабинете? - Тёмный Лорд с упрёком смотрел на нахального парня.  
- Молодой хозяин? – не остался в долгу тот.  
- Вижу, Каркаров тебя совсем распустил, - проворчал Риддл, отводя глаза от усмехающегося Поттера.  
Гарри принялся с аппетитом поглощать еду, принесённую домовиком, исподтишка наблюдая за мужчиной.  
- Что ты планируешь сделать с Орденом Феникса? – полюбопытствовал он через некоторое время.  
- Убить? – невинно предложил Волдеморт.  
- Если бы ты хотел, то уже убил бы, - парень отложил столовые приборы в сторону и серьёзно посмотрел на собеседника. – Кроме того, у многих из них есть дети, которые придут, чтобы отомстить нам. Так мы никогда не закончим воевать.  
Риддл постучал пальцем по подлокотнику кресла. Он внимательно разглядывал газеты, в которой на удивление не было скандальных новостей.  
- Я пока не решил, но ты прав, нужно прекратить кровопролитие. Многие чистокровные рода рискуют потерять наследников, а это гораздо хуже для нашего мира. Но, вероятно, у тебя есть какие-то предложения на этот счёт, не так ли?  
Тёмно-карие глаза встретились с изумрудными. Гарри, действительно, имел несколько идей.  
- Может быть, стереть им память? Не всю, конечно. Только то, что касается войны. И немного подкорректировать мировоззрение, - парень нервно заёрзал на кресле. - Смотри, если мы сможем незаметно перетянуть их на свою сторону, это поможет нам в захвате Министерства. Нужно провести переворот без шума, заменить верхушку своими людьми, а твои Пожиратели не пользуются таким успехом, как члены Ордена Феникса. Помнишь, ты переводил африканский свиток про ритуал одурманивания разума? Думаю, мы могли бы использовать его.  
В глубине души Волдеморт был доволен своим змеёнышем. Парень всегда отличался сообразительностью и начитанностью, смело использовал тёмную магию и старался просчитать ходы наперёд.  
- Предположим, что с рядовыми магами это сработает, - согласился Риддл, едва заметно улыбаясь. Но тут же вернул себе деловой настрой. – А Дамблдор? Он слишком сильный маг и может выйти из-под контроля. Не думаешь же ты, что он оставит всё как есть?  
- Ему давно пора на пенсию, - усмехнулся парень. – Сидеть себе в деревне, развлекать детишек сказками и маленькими чудесами.  
- Угу, или на Север – игрушки мастерить, - поддержал его настрой Риддл. Оба волшебника рассмеялись.  
Поддавшись импульсу, Гарри пересел на подлокотник кресла мужчины, крепко обняв его и уткнувшись носом в сгиб шеи любимого. Волдеморт спустил его ниже – на свои колени. Длинные пальцы блуждали по спине и волосам Поттера, гладили, сжимали в объятиях. Губы Гарри робко коснулись шеи мужчины, прошлись по подбородку и щекам. Их глаза встретились.  
Том снял с парня очки, отложил в сторону и слегка наклонил голову для поцелуя. По телу юноши прошлась дрожь предвкушения. Он слегка застонал. Для Тёмного Лорда это стало сигналом к более активным действиям.  
Жадные губы столкнулись, чтобы испить до дна, поглотить, насладиться вкусом друг друга. Юноша извивался и дрожал от желания. Он оседлал бёдра мужчины, отчаянно вжимаясь в него. Руки Риддла скользнули за пояс его брюк, лаская поясницу.  
Гарри оторвался от желанных губ и взял лицо мага в свои ладони.  
- Том, - шепнул он, заглядывая в полные страсти глаза, - ты помнишь, как в этот самый день семь лет назад сделал меня своим крестником?  
Ответа парень и не ждал, но мужчина нетерпеливо кивнул головой, пытаясь понять, куда он ведет.  
- И ты, конечно, помнишь, что взял с меня клятву не вредить тебе, - глаза юноши лукаво блеснули. – Это ведь был один из видов Нерушимого обета, так?  
В голосе парня не было осуждения, но мужчина напрягся.  
Гарри достал палочку и взял левую руку Волдеморта в свою.  
- Том Марволо Риддл, согласен ли ты стать моим мужем? – темно-карие глаза неверяще распахнулись. – Позволишь ли ты мне заботиться о тебе и оберегать от опасностей, любить тебя и помогать тебе? Поклянешься ли ты никогда не отказываться от меня?  
Ладонь Поттера была влажной, но он крепко держал руку возлюбленного, ожидая ответа. Секундой позже губы мужчины выдохнули:  
- Да.  
Как и в прошлый раз голубой луч клятвы обвил обе руки и растворился.  
- Ты, маленький нахальный слизеринец! – возмутился Риддл все ещё ошарашено глядя на чудовище, которое когда-то пригрел на груди.  
- Твоя змейка выросла, Томми, - развратно шепнул Гарри, прижимаясь своей эрекцией к возбужденному члену мужчины и закидывая руки ему на плечи. Порочный взгляд, слегка припухшие влажные губы могли бы свести с ума кого угодно. – И теперь она жаждет, что бы её как следует…  
Договорить ему не дали. Тёмный Лорд потерял последние крохи самообладания и был готов растерзать юного паршивца. Не прекращая отчаянно целоваться, они сорвали друг с друга рубашки. Холодные пальцы на горячей коже груди посылали по телу юноши волны возбуждения.  
Губы мужчины спустились на шею и соски парня, руки расстегнули ремень и молнию брюк.  
- Том… ох… о, да, пожалуйста… - стонал Поттер, пытаясь заставить любовника поскорее прикоснуться к изнывающему члену. Наконец его желание исполнили. – Ммм…  
- Горячая, нетерпеливая змейка! – зарычал Риддл, движением руки накладывая заглушающее и запирающее заклинания. Не хватало ещё, чтобы сюда примчались возмущенные родственнички. Они и не посмотрят, что парень давно совершеннолетний, и, вообще, только что стал его мужем. Мужем. Это было просто нереально. С одной стороны, он всё ещё был возмущен таким поступком парня. С другой, он ведь и так не собирался отпускать змеёныша от себя.  
- Возьми меня, - хрипло прошептал ему на ухо Гарри, и мысли немедленно покинули голову тёмного мага. – Трахни меня сейчас же, Том.  
Не в силах больше ждать, мужчина удалил всю одежду магией и стал готовить любовника: очищающее заклинание и чары смазки. Как давно каждый из них ждал этого момента. Пальцы скользнули в тугое горячее отверстие, растягивая и заполняя. Губы завладели губами, целуя нетерпеливо и требовательно. И вот головка уже приставлена к заветному месту.  
Гарри резко стиснул плечи мужчины.  
- Стой, - выдохнул он. Их глаза встретились. – Я люблю тебя.  
В этот момент Тёмный Лорд почувствовал невероятную мощь, охватывающую всё тело. Она была слаще поцелуя, горячее, чем желание.  
Продолжая смотреть в глаза любимого, Гарри опустился на его член. Он не всхлипнул от боли, только лишь зрачки чуть расширились. Медленно, не торопясь, он впускал мужчину глубоко в себя. Магия затопила их обоих, вырывалась наружу, заполняя комнату и просачиваясь сквозь стены. Ослепительный белый поток, чистый, стихийный, ничем не сдерживаемый.  
- Что это? – выдохнул Риддл, не в силах поверить в происходящее.  
Парень закусил губу и снова толкнулся вниз, вздрагивая и хватая воздух открытым ртом. Мужчина под ним застонал.  
- Сделай меня своим, Том. Навсегда. Люби меня, - прошептал Гарри.  
Каждый осторожный толчок внутри рождал волну магии. Она, как свежий ветер, омывала их обнажённые тела. Скоро всё вокруг было заполнено ослепительным белым сиянием, и они могли видеть лишь друг друга.  
Наконец поняв, что всё это время его любовник двигался сам, Риддл стал яростно погружаться в тепло и тесноту парня.  
- Да, - простонал Гарри, откидываясь головой назад и содрогаясь всем телом. – Ещё… сделай так ещё. Люблю тебя, люблю.  
- Мой, - зарычал Волдеморт, чувствуя, как горячие волны удовольствия смешиваются с магией, приближая неминуемый финал. Его рука накрыла пульсирующий член юноши, почти болезненно сжимая его.  
- Том, - хрипло воскликнул парень. – Да, да. Ммм… О, Мерлин…  
Мышцы вокруг члена мужчины сжались, доводя его до грани, а потом вспышка магии затопила всё, включая самих любовников.  
- Ох, - выдохнул Гарри, когда привычная обстановка кабинета вернулась. Он уткнулся горячим лбом в плечо мужа и тяжело дышал. – С тобой когда-нибудь…  
- Нет, - пытаясь выровнять дыхание, ответил мужчина, инстинктивно прижимая парня к себе.  
- Ну, если так будет всегда, я даже не знаю, как долго мы протянем, - Поттер засмеялся.  
- Мы не умрем, пока не повторим, змеёныш, - ласково зашипел Волдеморт, накладывая очищающие чары.  
- Ты прав.  
Они ненадолго затихли, наслаждаясь послеоргазменной негой и расслабленностью. Даже если поза была не очень удобной, никто не жаловался.

***  
Когда любовники пришли в себя, оделись и смогли отойти друг от друга больше чем на метр, настала пора кое-что выяснить.  
- Мне вот интересно, - произнес Том, внимательно разглядывая молодого человека перед собой. – Когда я оставлял тебя в спальне, ты был взбешен и спесив как разъяренный гиппогриф. Что же так резко поменяло твой настрой?  
Поттер ожидал этого вопроса, хотя у него ещё не было времени придумать достойный ответ.  
- Ну, я решил, что сначала должен узнать то чертово пророчество, из-за которого всё произошло. Ведь должна же быть причина, почему мои родители отдали меня магглам, - задумчиво произнес Гарри. Мысленно согласившись с ним, Волдеморт кивнул в знак того, что готов слушать дальше. – Так как ты был не в самом радужном настроении, я пошёл к маме – услышать её версию событий.  
Юноша снова сел на колени Риддла, одной рукой перебирая прядки темных волос мужчины.  
- Она рассказала мне, о чём говорилось в пророчестве. Тогда я понял, что оно действительно обо мне. Я не знаю, когда полюбил тебя, может быть в день нашего знакомства, может во время наших бесконечных разговоров. Но я точно знаю, что ты самый дорогой для меня человек, и никто никогда мне тебя не заменит.  
В глаза Тёмного Лорда как в зеркале отражались чувства Гарри: нежность, доверие, восхищение. Его губы зашевелились в попытке сказать что-то, но парень приложил к ним свой палец.  
- Я знаю, что не могу требовать от тебя ответных чувств. Хотя это было бы для меня самым лучшим подарком. Мне достаточно того, что ты не покинешь меня, что не променяешь меня на кого-нибудь ещё, - что-то в его взгляде изменилось. – Но мне пришлось обезопасить себя клятвой, ты же понимаешь?  
- О, да, милый. Это я как раз прекрасно понимаю, - беззлобно зашипел Волдеморт, в собственническом жесте сжимая бедро мужа ладонью.  
Гарри прижался к нему, укладывая голову на его плечо.  
- Больше всего меня волновал вопрос, как пророчество может связать нас узами брака. Но пока мы с мамой разговаривали, я вспомнил, какой сегодня день – 2 августа. Ты был первым, кто устроил мне настоящий праздник в день рождения. И стал моим крёстным. Но к тому времени у меня уже был крёстный, просто я не знал об этом. А, значит, твоё заклинание сработало как-то по-другому.  
Гарри поднял свою руку с кольцом на уровень глаз. Мужчина сразу же взял её в свою ладонь.  
- Безымянный палец левой руки, Том. Ты провёл обручальный обряд. Магия сама заменила одно на другое. Потому что ты хотел связать себя с Гарри Поттером. В тот день я загадал желание, помнишь? Я пожелал всегда быть с тобой.  
Мягкий поцелуй прервал его рассказ – Том уже узнал всё, что хотел. Мальчик, к которому он так привязался с первого дня знакомства, был послан ему судьбой. Чтобы показать, что значит любить и быть любимым. Кто знает, как всё сложилось бы, если бы Лили не подменила детей. Возможно, он никогда бы не почувствовал к Гарри Поттеру того, что чувствует сейчас. Возможно, сам юноша, выросший в любящей семье, не смог бы понять его так, как понимал теперь. Но всё уже случилось, и они оба те, кто есть.  
- Я тоже люблю тебя, змеёныш, - прошептал мужчина, оторвавшись от сладких губ, и, не давая юноше возможности возразить, поцеловал его снова. Гарри застонал от желания, но ещё больше от понимания того, что сказал ему Риддл.  
Они бы так и целовались до скончания времен, не в силах насытиться друг с другом, если бы не были прерваны осторожным стуком в дверь.  
- Гарри, ты здесь? – раздался обеспокоенный женский голос.  
- Эм… - раскрасневшийся парень с трудом оторвался от любимого и взглядом спросил у него, как поступить.  
- Думаю, стоит заверить её, что ты ещё жив. Вдруг они решат освободить всю братию во главе с Дамблдором, чтобы убедиться, что я с тобой ничего не сделал, - проворчал Риддл. На самом деле он совершенно не желал делить Гарри с кем-нибудь ещё. Но ведь не будешь убивать свою тёщу в день свадьбы.  
- Насчёт «ничего не сделал», я бы мог с тобой поспорить, любимый, - подмигнул ему молодой человек. Он наскоро привёл себя в порядок и открыл дверь.  
Когда Гарри выглянул в коридор, Лили уже почти скрылась из вида.  
- Мам, - позвал он. - Ты что-то хотела?  
Женщина обернулась. Спустя мгновение она стояла перед ним, обеспокоенно осматривая с ног до головы. Убедившись, что юноша вполне жив-здоров, Лили облегченно выдохнула.  
- Прости, что помешала, сынок. Просто, мы с Джеймсом и Сириусом были в столовой, когда по всему дому пошли волны сырой магии. Не знаю, заметил ли ты… - взволнованно прошептала она.  
- Мы заметили, можешь не сомневаться, - ответил за парня Тёмный Лорд, появившийся в дверях. Он обнял краснеющего юношу за талию и притянул к себе.  
Лили тоже смутилась.  
- Ну, думаю, тогда вы знаете, что произошло, - видно было, что она разрывается между любопытством и осторожностью – рискованно было совать нос в дела других магов, особенно Тёмных Лордов.  
- Эм, не волнуйся мам. Просто пророчество вступило в свою силу, правда, Том? – он посмотрел на мужчину, ища поддержки. Тот в ответ нахмурился.  
- Не называй меня так, - возмутился он.  
- Ну, это твоё имя, разве нет? – Гарри задумался над этим вопросом. Он перевёл взгляд на женщину и хитро улыбнулся. – Мама, позволь представить тебе моего мужа, Тома Марволо Риддла.  
Женщина оперлась рукой на стену, чтобы не упасть. Глаза её широко расширились, а рот хватал воздух.  
- Нельзя же так сразу, змеёныш. Нам тут ещё сердечных приступов не хватало, - покачал головой Волдеморт. Вместе они довели ведьму до кресла. Мужчина достал из шкафа флакон с успокоительным зельем и напоил её.  
- Муж? – первое, что спросила Лили, обретя дар речи.  
- Понимаешь, мам, - начал оправдываться молодой человек, но Волдеморт снова перебил его.  
- Гарри сделал мне предложения, и я не мог ему отказать, - серьёзно заявил он. – Если есть какие-то возражения по этому поводу…  
- Нет-нет, - пошла в отказ Лили, чувствуя в голосе мужчины угрозу.  
Укоризненно покачав головой, Гарри всё же объяснил матери ситуацию.  
- Мы уже были помолвлены, - он показал ей своё кольцо, - Помнишь, я спросил тебя про ритуал помолвки? После его проведения достаточно моего согласия, чтобы магия посчитала брак заключённым. Кольцо одевается на безымянный палец левой руки… кхм… невесты. Что и произошло семь лет назад. Но ни я, ни Том не подозревали об этом. А когда я полюбил его, магия связала нас окончательно. Поэтому я и не мог выйти замуж за Виктора.  
- Шшто нне помешшшало ттебе сс нним сспатть, - ревниво прошипел мужчина.  
- Мама – змееуст, Том, - пробормотал парень, отворачиваясь и пряча взгляд.  
Внимание Тёмного Лорда сразу переключилось на женщину, сидящую перед ним.  
- Я лучше пойду, - засуетилась она, торопливо поднимаясь с кресла. – Джеймс и Сириус наверняка волнуются.  
Когда за миссис Поттер закрылась дверь, Гарри развернулся к мужу и гневно прорычал:  
- К твоему сведению, Виктор был очень консервативен и не настаивал на сексе до свадьбы!  
Волна яростной магии чуть не сбила мужчину с ног. Гарри снова отвернулся от него. Он был оскорблён до глубины души. Его хрупкую фигуру сейчас укутывал кокон магии, которая так притягивала мужчину.  
Сильная рука опустилась на его плечо.  
- Прости. Откуда мне было знать. Тебе восемнадцать, и ты ведешь себя так… - тихо шептал Риддл.  
Поттер резко развернулся.  
- Веду себя как, Том? Как последняя шлюха, ты хочешь сказать?  
Схватив ладонью его затылок, мужчина впился в губы парня жестким властным поцелуем. Отчаянное сопротивление было в момент подавлено, руки скручены за спиной. Наконец, отстранившись, Волдеморт заглянул ему в глаза.  
- Чтобы я больше не слышал от тебя таких слов в твой адрес, - зашипел он. – Ты ведешь себя раскованно и свободно, знаешь, что делать. Это не значит, что я считаю тебя тем, кем ты себя назвал. Но и то, что ты не спал с Крамом, ещё не говорит, что ты – девственник. Я твой первый мужчина?  
Мерлин, как же ему хотелось, чтобы это было правдой. Его возлюбленный был чист и невинен до него. От одной мысли об этом кружилась голова. Он готов был в клочья разорвать одежду, скрывавшую прекрасное молодое тело, ласкать и целовать его, дарить неземное удовольствие, видеть желание и наслаждение в зелёных глазах.  
- Скажи мне, что это так, Гарри, - прошептал Волдеморт, обжигая шею парня горячим дыханием.  
- Да, Том, - тихо ответил Поттер. – Ты первый. И единственный.  
- Ммм… - мужчина застонал и немедленно приступил к исполнению своих желаний. Он укусил плечо мужа, отчего тот вскрикнул, но не оттолкнул потерявшего над собой контроль Тёмного Лорда. Гарри смирился с мыслью, что так будет всегда, и был этому рад.  
Через минуту их одежда вновь валялась на полу и почти не подлежала восстановлению.

***  
Когда спустились сумерки, хозяева замка, наконец, решили почтить гостей своим присутствием. В главной гостиной молодожены застали трех темноволосых мужчин с очень уж решительными выражениями на лицах. Сириус и Джеймс с одной стороны и Северус – с другой, сидели за щедро накрытым столом и сверлили друг друга взглядами. На удивление все они молчали и не бросались проклятиями, даже палочек в их руках не было.  
Сразу после Гарри и Тома в комнату вплыла бодрая и жизнерадостная миссис Поттер с огромным тортом из взбитых сливок и с фигурками в самом центре. Она подмигнула им и поставила свое творение в центр стола.  
- Вы вовремя. Мы чуть не начали праздновать без вас, - громко объявила женщина, заставляя своего мужа и друзей обернуться и вздрогнуть. – Джеймс, Северус, Сириус, будьте хорошими мальчиками и поздравьте моего сына… с днем рождения и свадьбой. Вот уж не думала, что доживу до этого дня.  
По вытянувшимся лицам мужчин было ясно, что последнюю новость они еще не слышали. Северус быстрее всех сориентировался в ситуации, встал со стула и поклонился своему лорду. Правда, так ничего и не сказал. Сириус и Джеймс открыли рты, но звуков не издали.  
- Ах, какая я глупая, совсем забыла, - притворно раскаявшись, Лили взмахнула палочкой, и воздух сразу наполнили бормотания.  
- Свадьбой? Какой свадьбой? – перекрикивали друг друга гриффиндорцы. Они переводили недоуменные взгляды с Лили на Гарри и, затем, на торт, на котором два миниатюрных волшебника в белых мантиях были как один похожи на Темного лорда и младшего Поттера.  
- Нашей с Томом свадьбой, хм, папы, - фыркнул молодой человек и потянул любимого за руку. Риддл, на удивление, не стал реагировать на вопиющее нарушение уговора – называть его по имени только наедине. Раз уж семья его супруга росла на глазах, придется с этим мириться. Мужчина отодвинул перед Гарри стул и сел рядом с ним.  
- Мои поздравления, Милорд, - пробормотал Северус, воспользовавшись паузой, – мистер Поттер.  
- Риддл, - поправил его Волдеморт, получая очередной непонимающий взгляд. – Гарри Риддл.  
- Эй, я даже не успел почувствовать себя Поттером! – возмутился парень и стукнул мужа кулаком в плечо.  
- Будем считать, что этого никогда не было. Ты больше не Орион Блэк и не Гарри Поттер, ты – супруг Лорда Волдеморта, - спокойно заявил мужчина и взял в руки вилку. Его тарелка тут же стала наполняться едой.  
Решив, что они обсудят этот вопрос наедине, парень обратил свое внимание на мать.  
- Итак, почему ты наложила на них, - он качнул головой в направлении мужчин, - Силенцио?  
- Это долгая история, но, уверена, что вы знаете об их школьной вражде, которая до сих пор не закончилась, - махнула рукой Лили и положила себе салата. – Они не могут находиться в одном помещении дольше минуты.  
- Это все… - начал было Сириус, устремив взор на Снейпа, но был прерван женщиной.  
- Нет-нет, сейчас вы должны поздравлять Гарри, - упрямо заявила она, не принимая возражений.  
Джеймс вздохнул и в очередной раз задался вопросом, почему его жена так легко мирится с компанией слизеринцев, хотя все эти годы он гнал от себя мысли, что их сын также попал на этот факультет. Взглянув на юношу, он понял, что это не важно, главное, что он счастлив.  
- Поздравляю, Гарри, - поднимая бокал с вином, Поттер был почти искренен. Правда, он не знал, как теперь называть Волдеморта, за «сына» можно ведь и Аваду в лоб получить. – Вас обоих.  
Посверлив глазами парочку, Блэк тоже сдался:  
- Так и быть. Хотя, я всеми силами старался не допустить этого. Я так радовался, когда Орион, то есть Гарри, уехал в Дурмштранг. Ну, хотя бы на эту твою свадьбу мы попали, - нервно засмеялся он и тоже поднял бокал.  
Обстановка немного разрядилась, и Лили вновь начала улыбаться. Она и Северус подняли свои бокалы.  
- Горько? – нерешительно предложила гриффиндорка. Гарри готов был рассмеяться над выражением лица супруга – не каждый день величайший темный маг Британии принимал участие в маггловской свадьбе, да еще и в главной роли. Тем не менее, Риддл не мог потерять лицо в этом спектакле и стер ухмылку мужа горячим поцелуем. Тот, конечно, сразу забыл, что они не одни и не менее страстно ответил. Однако, как бы ни хотелось им вновь уединиться, пришлось вернуться на грешную землю и оторваться друг от друга.  
Немного смутившись, гости, наконец, выпили за здоровье молодых. А потом, примерно с минуту все усиленно делали вид, что они очень голодны.  
Волдеморт решил воспользоваться затишьем и объяснить присутствующим их с Гарри план покорения Британии.  
- То есть, мы потеряем все воспоминания? Забудем о годах тяжелого противостояния и сделаем вид, что ничего этого не было? – переспросил Джеймс, оглядываясь на жену и друга в поисках поддержки.  
- Вы не забудете. Но другие - да, - поспешил ответить Гарри, пока Том не подтвердил догадку отца. – Мы не можем себе позволить уничтожить половину магического населения страны, а все к этому идет.  
По лицам людей он видел, что они не убеждены. Поттеры и Снейп выглядели обеспокоенными, а Блэк – разозленным.  
- Если вас это не устраивает, мы можем стереть память и вам, - в угрожающей манере предупредил Темный лорд, и Гарри накрыл его руку своей, пытаясь успокоить.  
- На самом деле это была моя идея, так что вам не нужно смотреть на Тома с таким осуждением, - покачал головой молодой человек. – Вдали от Британии я видел, как мирно живут маги и другие волшебные народы. Маггловский мир на них почти не влияет, но и они не влияют на него. Может быть, однажды нам станет тесно, и мы вновь начнем сражаться друг с другом или с магглами, - все вздрогнули от подобной перспективы, - но я хочу жить спокойной жизнью, со своей семьей.  
Он с нежностью посмотрел на Тома, глазами уговаривая быть помягче.  
- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься приглашать всех пожить в нашем доме. Я, можно сказать, тоже рассчитываю на спокойную жизнь, без толпы кровных и некровных родственников, - почти шепотом проворчал мужчина, скептически оглядывая гостей, но все его прекрасно услышали.  
Гарри тоже перешел на шепот, а для верности, еще и на парселтанг. Он почти прижался губами к щеке супруга:  
- Есссслии ммы весссь медоовыый мессятссс не вылесссем исс поссстели…  
Не дождавшись продолжения, Темный лорд подхватил мужа на руки и, перед тем, как покинуть гостиную, бросил напоследок:  
- Где выход, вы знаете. Эльфы позаботятся о пленниках. Раньше сентября нас не беспокоить.  
«Гори все оно синим пламенем», - подумал Темный лорд. Теперь у него есть Гарри, и пусть весь мир подождет.


	6. 2005

**2005**

***  
В морозное зимнее утро – канун нового года – просыпаться было особенно лень. И не важно, что ты – правитель целой империи. Даже правителям иногда приятно понежиться в теплой постели, обнимая любимого и единственного… Кстати, о единственных… Его-то как раз в объятиях не обнаружилось, зато напряженный орган даже сквозь пелену сна напоминал о себе. Но, слава Салазару, именно в этот момент там оказались сильные руки и горячие губы, которые могли принадлежать только одному человеку. Пальцы, живя своей жизнью, сразу же проследили изгиб шеи и ухватились за струящиеся по плечам волосы. Да, он знал, его супругу нравится, когда он так делает. Впрочем, удовольствие было взаимным. Они прекрасно дополняли друг друга.  
Когда любовник закинул его ноги себе на плечи и крепко сжал бедра, он едва не застонал. О, да, именно так. Глубоко и жадно, словно это последний глоток воды в пустыне.  
- Сядь сверху, - хрипло и грубо скомандовал он, притягивая мужа к себе. Как бы сильно он не любил оральные ласки, ему хотелось большего.  
Послушно оторвавшись от напряженного члена, мужчина скользнул вверх, плотно прижимаясь к телу любимого, и взглянул на него темными от страсти зелеными глазами.  
- Ссс днееем рошшшденияа, Тооомм, - зашипел он, захватывая губы супруга в головокружительном поцелуе.  
Не в силах ответить словами, мужчина нетерпеливо направил пальцы в Гарри и понял, что тот уже растянут и обильно смазан, отчего напряжение в члене стало еще сильнее.  
Том зарычал в рот супруга и насадил его на себя.  
- Мммм, - застонал Гарри в ответ, яростно двигаясь вверх и вниз.  
Почти сразу дышать стало труднее и им пришлось прервать поцелуй. Том снова потянул мужа за волосы, заставляя выгибаться и запрокидывать голову назад.  
- Аааахрр… ммм… есссщщщёёё…  
Вцепившись пальцами в плечи любовника, Гарри отчаянно пытался держать ритм, но, наконец, совсем выбился из сил и позволил мужу всласть оттрахать себя. Он дрожал и был на самом пике ощущений, когда Том зашипел:  
- Ссссейчасс, сссмеенышшш.  
С утробным рычанием Гарри взорвался, увлекая за собой любовника.

- Давай же, Том. Вставать все равно придется, - посмеивался над супругом Гарри, глядя, как тот закрывает глаза и поглубже зарывается в одеяло. Несмотря на почтенный возраст, тело бывшего Темного лорда, а ныне императора Британии, выглядело совершенным. Младшему волшебнику даже пришлось отказать себе в удовольствии – вылизать любимого с ног до головы, как он любил. В конце концов, сегодня их ждал министерский прием в честь дня рождения монарха и, отчасти, нового года. – Отец уже прислал напоминалку. Подъем, подъем!  
Конечно же, подобный жест министра Поттера был совершенно лишним. Его сын и зять прекрасно знали свой распорядок дня и уж тем более не пропускали подобные мероприятия. Но в случае со слизеринцами он предпочитал на десять раз перестраховаться. Чего ему стоило уговорить их вообще устроить прием в такой день, врагу не пожелаешь таких упрямых родственников.  
Тем временем один Риддл стащил с другого одеяло и демонстративно распылил на невидимые глазу частицы.  
- Оно было таким теплым, - расстроено выдохнул мужчина и поднялся с кровати только чтобы прижать еще обнаженного мужа к стене и пройтись руками по его груди, животу и бедрам. Гарри застонал, когда чужие зубы прикусили мочку уха. – Мы могли бы провести день вдвоем, а потом воспользоваться хроноворотом… и снова провести день вдвоем…  
С тех самых пор, как в жизни Тома Риддла появился его нареченный, он чувствовал себя таким цельным, как никогда раньше. Любовник был его продолжением, в совершенстве дополнял его магию и мысли. Если бы не давняя мечта – владеть миром, он довольствовался бы вечностью наедине с Гарри. По правде говоря, с каждым годом второе желание пересиливало. Но ведь они уже позаботились о будущем и даже нашли несколько новых способов преодолеть смерть, в том числе и от Авады. Теперь, как только им надоест Туманный Альбион, они с легкостью отправятся куда-нибудь еще.  
- О чем задумался? – напомнил о себе младший супруг, когда Том замер, склонив голову на его плечо. – Эй, ты же не собираешься спать на мне?  
- Ты вполне можешь заменить собой выброшенное на ветер одеяло, - пробормотал мужчина.  
- Я уже говорил тебе, что ты стал слишком сентиментальным? Это старость на тебя так влияет? Или, может быть, ты ждешь ребенка и у тебя играют гормоны?  
Гарри засмеялся, когда Том резко подхватил его и усадил себе на талию.  
- Не шути со мной, малыш. Во мне еще столько энергии, что хватит минимум на пару сотен лет! – зарычал он. И устало добавил: – Просто сейчас зима, и мне холодно.  
- Ну да, я забыл. Змеи же хладнокровные, - поддел его супруг, получая в отместку страстный поцелуй.  
Они бы так и не оторвались друг от друга, но в окно постучала серая неясыть с конвертом.  
- О, нет. Я же просил не писать мне раньше девяти утра!  
Нехотя отпустив мужа, Том впустил сову в спальню. С улицы тут же подул морозный декабрьский ветер, и Риддл поспешил закрыть окно.  
- Вообще-то, уже десять, - наставительно заметил молодой человек.  
- Как десять? – мужчина встрепенулся и бросился к гардеробу, наспех выбирая мантию. Горячая рука легла на его плечо, а губы коснулись виска.  
- Встреча с императором Китая только в двенадцать, и Нукки подобрал тебе превосходную мантию из расписного шелка, - Гарри указал на две висящие в другом конце шкафа мантии. Одна из них была черная, другая – зеленая. По обеим струились тонкие серебристые змейки.  
Том выдохнул с облегчение и вновь расслабился в объятиях супруга.

***  
- Здравствуйте, Сир, - женщина с темно-рыжими волосами почтительно поклонилась монарху и его супругу и одарила их ласковой улыбкой. Ее муж также поклонился и поцеловал руку императора.  
- Лили, Северус, - кивнул им Том, а Гарри поцеловал мать в щеку и пожал руку отчиму. За несколько лет, прошедших с финальной битвы, ныне стертой со страниц истории страны, Мастер зелий не так уж сильно изменился. А вот миссис Снейп заметно округлилась и ждала, наконец, своего второго ребенка. Видя, как ее муж относится к Гарри, она задумала осчастливить его появлением собственного наследника.  
- Так и знал, что опоздаете, - подлетел к ним несколько потрепанный министр и чуть ли не силком начал проталкивать ко входу в бальный зал.  
- Папа…  
- Джеймс…  
- Поттер…  
Том наградил тестя фирменный волдемортовским взглядом и тот сразу поубавил пыл.  
Взяв супруга под руку, мужчина распахнул тяжелые двери, и на них сразу обрушился гром оваций и музыки. Подданные приветствовали своих правителей, кланялись, посылали восхищенные взгляды. Там и тут мелькали знакомые лица: слизеринцы и гриффиндорцы, англичане и шотландцы, маги и гоблины. Откуда-то из дальних рядов махали Сириус и его муж Виктор. В этот момент Том понимал, что все-таки достиг величия. Но, главное, что рядом шел Гарри.

Конец.


End file.
